Love On Tour With xFortunatexGirlx
by xLovelyxDreamsx
Summary: 2 best friends decide to get jobs working for wwe with the help of Brookes brother Randy Orton
1. Chapter 1

Ashely walked into the apartment she share with Brooke late in the evening.

"Another failed job interview?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." Ashley said annoyed. "Am I a bad doctor?" She asked.

"No your an excellent doctor Ash you'll get a job im sure of it" Brooke said

"Really? Seems like I've tried everywhere and no one will accept me" She said

Brooke thought for a minute and suddenly smiled "I have an idea" She said

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"Why dont i ask my brother if they have any available jobs on Raw?" Brooke said

"Like as the superstars doctor?" Ashely asked.

"Yes wouldnt that be fun!" Brooke said excited.

"Sure would that would be better then a hospital" Ashley said.

"Exactly hold on ill call him now" Brooke said as she grabbed her cellphone and dialed her brothers number.

"Thanks Brooke" Ashley said with a huge smile.

Brooke smiled and waited for him to answer. Randy picked up his phone "Hello?" He said. "Hey bro its me" Brooke said

"Hey little sis, hows life?" He asked he was always close with his younger sister.

"life is pretty good but i actually have a question for you" Brooke said

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"Well you know my roommate Ashley right?" Brooke said

"Yeah she's awesome" Randy said she saw Ashley as a sister too.

"Well shes been looking for a job and i was wondering if you could get her one as one of the doctors on Raw?" Brooke asked

"Sure, I'll talk to Vince tonight and I'll call you later" Randy said.

"Yay thanks bro i owe you" Brooke said

"Nah, it's cool just helping out my sister" Randy said.

"okay ill talk to you later say hi to Ryse for me" Brooke said, Brooke was suprisinglly close with her brothers girlfriend they were close friends.

"Will do, talk later, bye" Randy said.

"See ya" Brooke said and hung up.

"Well?" Ashley asked.

"He said hes gonna ask Vince tonight!" Brooke said excited

"Awesome. If I get it you totally should as Vince for a job as the make-up artist." Ashley said.

"Good idea!" Brooke said smiling

"I hope Vince says yes." Ashely said.

"Come in" Vince said as he heard a knock on his door.

Randy walked into Vince's office "Hey Vince" he said

"Randy, how are you?" Vince asked.

"Im great thanks yourself?" Randy said

"I'm good. How is Brooke?" Vince asked. He had helped raise the Orton kids so he was like a father to them.

"Shes great i was talking to her earlier and she asked me for a favour i was wondering if i could run it by you?" Randy said

"Sure ask away" Vince said.

"Well her friend Ashley needs a job and she was wondering if there are any spots open for Raw's doctor?" Randy asked

"Sure there is, bring her in for an interview next time we go back to St Louis." Vince said.

"Thanks Vince im sure they both will be very pleased with that news" Randy said

"Your very welcome. What does Brooke do for a living?" Vince asked curiously

"i dont think she does anything at the moment" Randy said with a slight chuckle

"She's always the lazy one. if she ever needs a job she gets one no problem." Vince said.

"Thanks Vince ill be sure to tell her that" Randy said as he left Vince's office and called Brooke again.

"Hello" Brooke said as she answered.

"Hey its Randy i asked Vince and he said Ashley gets an interview when we get to St Louis and he said oyu have a job when you want one" Randy said. "Thats amazing! thanks so much Randy" Brooke said

"It's not a problem. Please take a job here." Randy said begging.

"Fine Fine Fine i will" Brooke said

"Yes. Thank you" Randy said.

"alright ill see you next week" Brooke said

"See you then" Randy said.

Brooke hung up the phone and told Ashley the great news.

Ashely sqeeled with excitment.

Brooke laughed and jumped around a little

Brooke and Ashley walked into the Raw arena. It was the first time Ashley had ever been backstage and it was the first time since Brooke was little.

"i'm so nervous" Ashley said she was wearing the smartest outfit she owned.

"dont worry Vince is cool" Brooke smiled as they walked past Evan Bourne and Ted Dibiase.

"There's so many cute guys here" Ashley said.

"i know right"Brooke said smiling

Evan checked Ashley out as she walked "Woah whos that?" he said to Ted

"Hmm. I think one of them is Randy's sister and the other is her friend." Ted said as they walked past and towards Randy's locker room.

Evan smiled.

Brooke walked into her brothers lockerroom "Hey Randy!" she said

"Brooke!" Randy said as he went over and hugged his sister.

Brooke hugged Randy tight, she missed her brother alot.

"I missed you sis" Randy said as their hug broke.

"I missed you too bro!" Brooke said smiing.

"Ash. Good to see you. You nervous?" Randy said as he hugged her.

"Very" She said as they stopped hugging.

Brooke smiled "this is awesome! oh is there anybody we should stay away from? i dont want any bitchy divas coming up to us" Brooke said

Randy chuckled. "Nope everyone is cool" Randy said.

"good so Ash ill show you where his office is then i think im gonna go for a walk and find my future sister in law" Brooke said and laughed

Randy laughed "Just my girlfriend for now" Randy said a Ashley nodded.

"yeah but you 2 have ben dating for like a year" Brooke said as she started to walk out the door.

"Soon" Randy said as Brooke and Ashely walked out.

Brooke got excited and started skipping to his office "Isnt today amazing" she said

"Sure is." Ashley said still nervous.

"dont be nervous you've got the job for sure" Brooke said and knocked on Vinces door.

"I hope. Meet you in Randy's locker later" Ashley said hugging Brooke.

"Okay good luck" Brooke hugged back and walked off.

She waited at the door for an answer.

Brooke walked around looking for Maryse when she bumped into someone

and fell over.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you" A voice said as he reached out his hand

Brooke looked up and smiled "Its okay" she said as she took Ted's hand. She thought he was extremely hot when she saw him on tv but now meeting him she thought he was even better looking

"What's your name?" Ted asked her.

"im Brooke" She answered

"I'm Ted" He said.

"Nice to meet you Ted" brooke said with a smile on her face

"So how old are you?" He asked as they walked together.

"im 23" Brooke said as she walked

"Cool, You look a lot younger" Ted said.

Brooke blushed a little "i do?" she said

"Yeah." Ted said smiling.

"Well how old are you?" Brooke asked

"I'm gonna be 28" Ted said.

"Wow you look younger than 28" Brooke answered

"Really?" Ted asked.

"Yes really" Brooke replied

"Wow cool." Ted said,

"Yeah" brooke said

Vince opened his door "You must be Ashley?" he asked

Ashley smiled. "Yeah that's me" she said.

"Come on in and we will start this interview" he said

"okay" Ashley said as she walked into his office.

Vince shut the door and sat in his chair.

Ashley smiled and sat opposite him

Vince began asking her questions about the job.

Ashley felt relieved at how easy the interview was going

Vince finished up the interview and smiled "Congratulations you have the job!" He said

"Really? Thank you so much" Ashley said as she shook Vince's hand.

"Your welcome" Vince said and walked her to the door.

"When do I start?" Ashely asked as Vince opened the door.

"As soon as possible" Vince answered.

"Okay thanks again." Ashley said as she walked out.

Vince closed his door and went back to his work.

Ashley started walking around the arena and stopped and saw nexus beating up a superstar. Once nexus walked away she ran over to him. "oh my god are you alright?" She asked.

Evan held his head "ill be fine my head hurts though" He answered

"Let me help you" Ashley said as she helped Evan to the nearest crate to sit on.

Evan smiled a little and sat down

"Where does it hurt?" She asked him.

Evan pointed to the places he was hurting.

Ashley slowly massaged his hurting part. "Where's the medical room?" She asked him.

"Wow its your first day and your already asking me to go into a room with you" Evan said joking around.

Ashley started growing red. "Oh please" She said giggling.

Evan laughed "Um the room is over there" He said pointing

"Okay let's get in there and I'll help you neck more." Ashely said as she helped him get up.

Evan smiled and walked to room "Thanks" he said

"Your welcome." Ashely said as they was alone in the room. "Is it always empty in here?" Ashley asked.

"yeah sometimes it depends on what events go on and stuff" Evan said

"Oh okay, well your looking at the newest doctor here" Ashley said.

"Awesome finally they get a good looking one!" Evan said

Ashley blushed. "Yeah yeah." Ashley said as she started helping his neck.

Evan smiled at her.

"How does this feel?" Ashley asked puting a little bit of presure onto his neck.

"Alot better now thanks!" Evan said

"Good" Ashley said smiling.

"Well i should probably get going it was nice to meet you- um whats your name? Evan asked

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Ashley" She said.

"Ashley.. Pretty name" Evan smiled and walked out of room thinking about her with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke waited in her brothers lockerroom for her best friend to come back, she hoped she would give her good news.

**Ashley walked into the locker room with a smile on her face. **

**"Oh your finally back" Randy said.**

"Did you get the job or not ive been nervous for you!" Brooke said

**"I got it" Ashley squeeled.**

**Brooke screamed happily and hugged Ashley**

**"Right so me and a few guys and divas are going out tonight, your both welcome to tag along" Randy said**

**"Sure sounds fun!" Brooke said**

**"Yeah, we'll come but we gotta get out of these clothes" Ashley said.**

**"i wonder what ill wear!" Brooke said**

**"Me too." Ashley said. "I'm glad we're in St Louis tho." Ashley said.**

**"Yeah me too come on lets go get ready!" Brooke said**

**"okay. Whos going Randy?" Ashley asked. **

**"Well the usually and now that we're back in St Louis me and Evan are gonna**

**show everyone around" Randy said as Ashley smiled at Evan's name.**

**Brooke saw her friend smile "we better get going we'll meet you at the club" Brooke said as she walked out.**

**"Alright usual club" Randy said as Brooke nodded.**

**Brooke walked out with Ashley "so you and evan huh?" she said**

**"Me and Evan?" Ashley asked hiding the blush.**

**"i saw the way you smiled when my brother said his name" Brooke said**

**"Well I saw him hurt when I walked out Vince's office and I helped him out" She said.**

**"aww looks like someone has a crush" Brooke teased**

**Ashley blushed. "Do not" She said as she got into the car.**

**Brooke got into car "you so do!" she laughed**

**"So what did you do while I was working" Ashley asked changing the subject**

**"i bumped into someone" Brooke said**

**"Oh really? who?" Ashley asked as she pulled off and started driving.**

**"Ted Dibiase" Brooke said**

**"oooo what happened?" Ashley asked.**

**"Nothing we just introduced ourselves and talked a little" Brooke said**

**"Now you got a crush" Ashley said as they pulled up to their apartment building.**

**"Do not!" Brooke said as she got out of the car.**

**"Do too" Ashley said getting out and walking into the building and up to the second floor.**

**Brooke rollede her eyes and followed her to there room.**

**"Right what shall we wear?" Ashley said as they walked in.**

**"Hmm im thinking i might wear a dress" Brooke said looking through her wardrobe**

**"Nice. Ted would love your black with the silver belt across the middle." Ashley said.**

**Brooke pushed her playfully and grabbed the dress.**

**"I'm gonna wear my black strapless top with my skinny fitting jeans" Ashley said grabbing the clothes.**

**"Well Evan would love that!" Brooke said and went to change into her dress.**

**Ashley blushed and went to take a quick shower.**

**Brooke did her hair and make up making sure she looked good.**

**Ashley got out and dressed and walked back into the bedroom and started lightly curling her hair.**

**Brooke put her black stiletto heels on and grabbed her purse then walked out of her room.**

**Ashley quickly applied her make up and put on her black heels and grabbed her purse. "Okay let's get going" Ashley said.**

**Brooke smiled and walked back to Ashley's car.**

**Ashley pulled off and drove to the local club that was only 10 minutes away.**

**Brooke looked out the window until they arrived at the club.**

**Ashley and Brooke got out and noticed Randy and a few superstars and divas in the far end of the club at a table**

**Brooke and Ashley walked over to the table as they greeted Randy and Maryse.**

**"Remember Evan?" Randy asked Brooke.**

**"Oh wow this is Brooke, I saw her earlier today and never recognized her" Evan**

**said.**

**Brooke smiled and nudged Ashley "im all grown up now" She said with a smile on her face**

**"Yeah, well I haven't seen you since Me and Randy finished college" Evan said as Ashley stepped up next to Brooke.**

**"Yeah i was like what 12 or 13 then?" Brooke said**

**"Yeah something like that" Evan said as he noticed Ashley. "Hey Ashley." Evan said.**

**"Hi Evan." Ashley said.**

**Brooke smiled "Well im gonna go get a drink ill leave you 2 to talk" Brooke said as she walked to the bar, Evan couldnt take his eyes of Ashley.**

**Ted smiled and walked over to the bar too.**

**Brooke ordered her drink and waited for the bartender to make it.**

**"Hey again" Ted said sitting at the bar.**

**Brooke smiled "Hello there" she said**

**"Your looking beautiful" Ted said as the bartender bought her drink and Ted paid before she could say anything.**

**Brooke blushed "Thanks you dont look so bad yourself, and you didnt need to pay for that" She said**

**"It's fine I wanted to" Ted said.**

"well thanks for that" Brooke said

**"Your welcome." Ted said smiling as they walked back to the others. Maryse and Randy were making out while Evan and Ashley were talking and Cody was off somewhere**

Brooke laughed at Randy and Maryse "Ew get a room you 2" she said

**"I don't see one here" Randy said.**

**"Then go home i dont wanna see my brother playing tonsil hockey with his girlfriend!" Brooke said.**

**"Fine. Let's go dance babe" Randy said taking her hand and walking to the dancefloor.**

**Brooke sat down and sipped her drink.**

**She noticed Evan whisper something into Ashley's ear and making her giggle. **

**Brooke smiled at them then looked back at her drink and drank some more.**

**"So tell me about yourself" Ted said asn he drank a bit of his beer.**

**"Theres not much to tell" Brooke replied.**

**"Really? no boyfriend in your life?" Ted asked curiously**

"**Nope im single" Brooke answered**

**"Really? someone like you single?" Ted asked shocked**

"Yeah, what do you mean someone like me?" Brooke asked

**"Well your sweet, nice, kind, caring, and totally hot." Ted said.**

**Brooke blushed "Thanks" She replied**

**"Your welcome. Wanna dance?" Ted asked.**

**"Sure" Brooke said and smiled**

**Ted smiled and stood up and took her hand and went to the dancefloor. Evan and Ashley stayed at the table and chated. "So how old are you?" Ashley asked him.**

**"Im 28" Evan amswered**

**"Oh cool" Ashley said smiling.**

**"How about you?" Evan asked**

**"I'm gonna be 24 in a weeks time" She replied.**

**"Thats cool" Evan said and smiled**

**"Yeah" Ashley said smiling.**

**"so would you do me the honours and dance with me?" Evan asked politely**

**Ashley blushed slightly. "I'd love to dance with you" She said.**

**Evan smiled and took her hand**

**Ashley gladly stood up and walked to the dancefloor with him.**

**Evan walked over to where most of them were dancing and started dancing with Ashley**

**Ashley slowly grinded against him to the beat of the music.**

**Evan smirked as he danced with her.**

**The tempo of the song soon changed and it was now a slow song.**

**Evan put his arms around her waist and danced slowly with Ashley**

**Ashley responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and they slowly swayed to the music.**

**The rest of the night they all danced, drank and had alot of fun. Ashley never left Evan's side and Brooke and Ted did the same.**

**After the night was over everyone left the club.**

**As they stood outside Ashley and Evan walked over to Ted and Brooke.**

**"Brooke, you ready to go home?" Ashley asked her friend.**

**"Yeah kind of" Brooke said. **

**"My house is only round the corner, why don't you all stay there for the night." Evan said.**

**"Well Ash can if she wants i dont really want to be the third wheel" Brooke said**

**"I'm inviting you too, Ted's already staying at my place." Evan said.**

**"Okay then Ash do you wanna?" Brooke asked**

**"Yeah, sure" Ashley said.**

**Brooke smiled as they all began to walk to Evan's house.**

**Evan and Ashley walked ahead of Brooke and Ted.**

**As they all arrived at the house Evan unlocked the front door and let all of them inside.**

**Brooke and Ted instantly went to Ted's room as Ashley went and sat on the couch.**

**Brooke smiled as Ted shut the door.**

**Ted smirked and walked over to her planting kisses onto her neck.**

**Brooke enjoyed the soft kisses along her neck.**

**Ted slowly unzipped her dress and slid it off her body.**

**Brooke bit her lip and twirled her hair around one of her fingers.**

**Ted smiled placing his hands onto her back and slowly un did the back of her bra before pulling it off and throwing it to the floor.**

**Brooke smirked and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly.**

**Ted smirked as he started to massage one of her breasts while sucking on the other.**

**Brooke moaned softly.**

**Ted kissed her deeply and started to tug at the top of her panties.**

**Brooke pulled away and watched him slide her panties off and admire her very**

**sexy toned but curvy body.**

**Brooke immediately undone Teds belt and slid his pants down.**

**She closer to him and pulled him up so she could remove his boxers. He watched her lick her lips at the sight of his hard on.**

**Brooke bit her lip, she had never seen one that big before**

**'Do you have any protection?' Brooke asked as she started to stroke his length. Ted nodded and moved to his top beside draw and pulled out a condom and put it on.**

**Brooke laid down on his bed and waited for him.**

**He then bent down and kissed her as he entered her warm wet woman hood and stopped so she could adjust to his size. Brooke started to push herself against him which was Teds cue to start gently thrust in and out of her**

**Brooke moaned softly as he thrusted.**

**The room was filled moans and grunts of pleasure both of them wanted this to last as long as possible but both were close to there needed release.**

**Brooke moaned "Harder" she said slowly**

**Ted started to thrust harder and deeper Brooke couldn't take it anymore and released as her walls clamped around Teds throbbing member he found himself pushed over the edge into his own release.**

**Brooke tried to regain her breath as Ted laid there on top of her.**

**Ted instantly fell asleep all worn out the amount of drinks he had at the club finally got to him.**

**Brooke gently cuddled up to him and fell asleep.**

**"Heres some coffee" Evan said giving Ashley her coffee.**

**"Thanks" Ashley said taking it.**

**Evan sat down beside her "So tell me about yourself" he said**

**"Well theres nothing to tell really, I have a boring life. But what do you wanna know?" Ashley asked.**

**"hmm you have a boyfriend?" Evan asked her**

**"Nope, never had one" Ashley said.**

**"Woah are you serious?" Evan asked shocked**

**"Yeah." Ashley said sipping her coffee.**

**"Wow thats hard to believe" Evan said**

**"Really?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yes your gorgeous!" Evan said**

**Ashley blushed bright red. "You think so?" she asked.**

**Evan moved a little closer "i know so" he said**

**Ashley smiled. "thanks." She said.**

**"Your welcome" Evan said**

**"So where's the guest room?" Ashley asked.**

**"its upstairs" Evan said**

**"okay" Ashley said as she got up and off the couch.**

**"here ill show you to the room" Evan said as he got up and showed you to the room.**

**"Thanks" Ashley said as she walked in.**

**"Your welcome ill see you in the morning" Evan said as he walked to his room.**

**Ashley smiled and got into the bed thinking about how sweet Evan was towards her and before she knew it she was asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke woke up the next morning and rubbed her eyes.

**she looked to her right and noticed a built handsome figure next to her fast asleep.**

**Brooke smiled at him remembering the fun they had the night before.**

**Ted started to move about and he soon woke up**

**Brooke closed her eyes quickly and pretended to sleep.**

**Ted sat up in the bed and smiled at Brooke, he knew she was awake and he**

**decided to start placing kisses onto her bare shoulder.**

**Brooke smiled and opened her eyes "good morning"**

**"Morning you" Ted said.**

**Brooke rolled over and smiled looking into his big blue eyes.**

**Ted smiled and look back into hers**

**"Last night was fun" Brooke said happily.**

**"Sure was" Ted said smiling at the thought of flashbacks**

**Brooke continued to smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**"I'm hungry." Ted said.**

**"Me too" Brooke said**

**"Let's go down" Ted said as he got out of bed and put a pair of boxers and**

**sweatpants on.**

**"Is it okay if i borrow one of your shirts? i only have my dress?" Brooke asked**

**"Sure have a pair of my shorts too" Ted said as he tossed them to her.**

**Brooke quickly put her bra and panties back on then put the shirt over top.**

**Ted walked downstairs with Brooke to see Ashley and Evan sitting at the ktichen table.**

**Brooke smiled at her best friend "Hey Ash" she smiled**

**"Hey Brooke" Ashley said smiling.**

**"How was your night?" Brooke asked**

**"It was good. Yours?" Ashley asked as Ted put himself some cereal.**

**Brooke smirked "Mine was really bad" she said joking around**

**"Oh please You wasn't saying that last night" Ted said chuckling.**

**Brooke blushed and giggled.**

**Ashley smiled and started washing the dishes.**

**"What did you 2 get up to last night?" brooke asked**

**"We just talked and went to bed" Evan said.**

**"you guys are boring" Brooke said**

**Ashley looked a Brooke. "You know I'm not the type to sleep or kiss anyone." Ashley said a little annoyed.**

**"Woah no need to get angry Ash" Brooke said**

**"I got a headache. I don't wanna talk about my love life" Ashley said as she carried on washing up.**

**Brooke mumbled "virgins" and grabbed somethiing to eat**

**Ashley finished washing up and walked into the living room sitting down on the couch.**

**Brooke ate her breakfast quickly.**

**Ted sat next to her eating his cereal.**

**Brooke finished eating and rested her head on Teds shoulder with a smile on her face**

**"What do you want to do today?" Ted asked her.**

**"well i dont really mind im up for anything" Brooke answered**

**"Mall?" Ted asked.**

**"Sounds good!" She said**

**"Okay, lets go to your place so you can change out of my clothes" Ted said.**

**"Okay sounds good!" Brooke said**

**Ted got up and grabbed the car keys and left with Brooke.**

**Ashley sat on the couch watching tv silently.**

**"Whats wrong?" Evan asked **

**"Nothing just thinking." Ashley said,**

**"Okay?.." Evan said confused**

**"Could you drop me off home?" Ashley asked.**

**Evan nodded and stood up.**

**"Thanks" Ashely said as she got up and grabbed her purse.**

**Evan walked to the car and opened her door for her.**

**"Thanks" Ashley said getting in.**

**"your welcome" Evan got in the car and drived.**

**Ashley sat in the seat looking out the window.**

**Evan drove to her house "Where is your place?" he asked**

**"It's the apartment building at the end" Ashley said**

**Evan drove there and pulled in the driveway "Here you are" he said**

**"Thanks for the ride. See you around" Ashley said getting out the car.**

**"your welcome" Evan said**

**Ashley waved bye to Evan then walked up into her apartment.**

**Evan drove off and went back to his house.**

**Ashley sighed and walked into her bedroom and fell asleep.**

**"Right so what do you want to buy?" Ted asked as they arrived at the mall.**

**"you dont have to buy me anything" Brooke said**

**"You sure?" Ted asked.**

**"Yes im sure its sweet of you for asking though" Brooke said and pecked his lips.**

**Ted smiled. "Okay we'll just look around until we have to get to the arena tonight" Ted said as they started walking around.**

**"Alright sounds great" Brooke repled and followed him**

**They walked around the mall for nearly 2 hours before they both finally agreed to leave and they made their way back to Brooke and Ashley's apartment.**

**Brooke opened there apartment door and walked inside holding Teds hand.**

**Ashley looked up from the TV and walked into her room. Ted smiled and shut the door.**

**Brooke smiled back at him and began to pack her stuff for the arena.**

**"We'll be on the road for five days before our next day off." Ted said.**

**"Okay then ill make sure to pack more clothes" Brooke said**

**"Good" Ted said. "Do you think Randy will be okay about us?" Ted asked.**

**"i think so, he just wants me to be happy and i am" Brooke said**

**"Even with the age difference?" He asked.**

**"Your only 4 years ollder than me i turn 24 this year its normal okay" Brooke smiled**

**"Okay babe" Ted said smiling.**

**"So does this mean we are dating now?" Brooke asked**

**"Yeah, If you want to be my girlfriend." Ted said.**

**Brooke walked over and kissed him passionately "Of course i wanna be your girlfriend" she said**

**Ted smiled and watched her as they heard the front door shut and Ashley get into her car and drive away.**

**Brooke sighed and finished packing.**

**"I guess doctors gotta get there earlier then us" Ted said.**

**"yeah must do" Brooke said**

**"Come on I gotta get my stuff from Evan's" Ted said getting up.**

"**Alright lets go there then" Brooke said grabbing her bag**

**Ted walked out the apartment and to the car.**

**Brooke followed him and got in the car**

**Ted drove off back to Evan's house and walked in when they arrived.**

**Evan had already left for the show and Brooke followed Ted inside**

**"I'll grab my bag. wait their babe" Ted said as he ran upstairs and grabbed his bag and walked downstairs.**

**Brooke waited for him.**

**"Okay come on" Ted said placing his bags into the car and getting in.**

**Ashley arrived at the arena and walks straight in and into the medical room**

**ignoring everything going on and just focused on her work.**

**Evan walked into the room and walked over to Ashley "Hey.." he said**

**"Hi" Ashley said not looking up from the papers with the superstars medical needs on them.**

**"Why are you so quiet? ever since this morning youve been ignoring me and everyone" he said**

**Ashley sighed and carried on looking over at the papers. She felt upset about what Brooke said and knew she shouldn't take it out on Evan but she couldn't help it.**

**"Fine dont talk to me" Evan said and stormed out**

**Ashley sighed again and fought back the tears but it was useless.**

**Brooke walked into the arena holding Ted's hand.**

**Ted smiled and placed a kiss onto her cheek. "Where you going to go now babe?" Ted asked.**

**"well i need to talk to Vince about my new job i dont know what it is yet but ill find out" Brooke said with a slight laugh**

**"Okay babe, I'll probably go to medical im getting a little pain in my shoulder" Ted said,**

**"You okay?" Brooke said a little worried**

**"Yeah, just a little thing it's nothing to worry about" Ted said.**

**"alright then you have a match tonight?"Brooke asked**

**"Yeah against Morrison" Ted said as they walked and talked.**

**"im sure you'll win" Brooke said with a smile**

**"Thanks babe, well medical rooms here I better get in" Ted said. He didn't have a problem with his shoulder he just wanted to try and get Ashley to talk with Brooke again.**

**Brooke waved and went to vince's office.**

**Ted walked into the medical room and Ashley turned to look at him she had red puffed up eyes obvious that she had just been crying.**

**"Have a pain?" She asked him.**

**"No i just came to talk to you about this morning" Ted said as he sat down**

**"Oh" Ashley said turning back to look down at her desk.**

**"Wanna talk about it?" Ted asked**

**Ashley shrugged and looked down at the floor.**

**"Look i dont want you and Brooke to be fighting so i wanna help sort it out but i cant if your not gonna talk" Ted said**

**"I don't like the way she just blurted out about me, thats private to me" Ashley said.**

**"im sure she didnt mean to hurt your feelings" Ted said**

**"But she did." Ashley said.**

**"Well i can get her to apoligize for it" Ted said**

**"I want her to mean it not because you told her to" Ashley said.**

**"your her best friend im sure she would mean it!" Ted said**

**"She changed when she met you" Ashley said.**

**"Ouch! shes only known me for a couple days Ashley" Ted said**

**"Yeah but this morning she come down all cocky about the night before" Ashley said**

**"So your gonna let one little thing ruin your friendship with her?" Ted said**

**"It's not little to me Ted" Ashley said as she got up and walked out the room.**

**"Thats patthetic!" He shouted after her**

**Ashley started to cry and went to find Vince's office she couldn't handle working here anymore but notice Evan on the way there.**

**Evan stopped her "Whats wrong Ashley?" He asked**

**"I can't handle this job anymore." Ashley said as her tears flew down her cheek.**

**"Why its your first day here?" Evan said confused**

**"I know but with everything with Brooke I can't handle it, and I got you mad at me. I don't wanna be here anymore" She managed to say.**

**"im not mad im just annoyed you wont talk to me and your letting what happened this morning get to you which is extremely strange!" he said**

**"It's just because it's my personal business. I don't want people to know" Ashley said as more tears came out**

**"You know that i really dont care if you are a virgin or not right? im not like that" Evan said pulling her in for a hug**

**"Thank you" Ashley said as she buried her head into his chest.**

"**Now lets go sort this out okay i dont wanna see you sad" Evan said and walked to find Brooke**

**"Okay." Ashley said as she walked with Evan.**

**Evan walked over to her "Hey Brooke come here" he said, Brooke walked over "What?"**

**Ashley just stood there noticing the attitude in her voice.**

**"i want you and Ashley to sort out this fight your having" Evan said, "She made me sound like a slut!" Brooke said hurt**

**"Yeah well you got all big headed all of a sudden after 1 night with Ted" Ashley said.**

**"No i didnt! all i said was my night was horrible as a joke and then when i said boring to you 2 i was joking around!" Brooke said**

**"Yeah well it's what you said after that hurt my feelings." Ashley said.**

**"You basically already said you were a virgin when you told me you dont kiss and sleep with guys Ashley you pretty much called me a slut!" Brooke said**

**"I never called you a slut!" Ashley spat.**

**"Well it sure sounded like it!" Brooke said**

**"I don't like my life being broadcasted like that in front of people" Ashley said.**

**"Well im sorry okay but you hurt my feelings too!" Brooke said**

**"I'm sorry if I did." Ashley said.**

**"Hug?" Brooke said and put her arms out.**

"**Yeah" Ashley said and hugged Brooke**

**Brooke hugged Ashley tight**

**"I'm sorry to say this but I don't like Ted, but I'm glad your happy with him" Ashley said.**

**"Why?" Brooke asked offended.**

**"He's rude" Ashley said.**

**"What did he say?" Brooke asked**

**"Well, it's not what he said its how he said it" Ashley said.**

**"Well your gonna have to put up with him.. hes my boyfriend" brooke said**

**"Yeah I know but it doesn't mean I have to like him" Ashley said.**

**"but if your my best friend you will try to" brooke said**

**"Okay" Ashley said. "I better get back" Ashley said.**

**"okay ill see you later" Brooke said as she walked off**

**"Can we talk?" Ashley asked turning her attention to Evan**

**"Yeah sure" Evan said**

**"We can go back into the medical room if you want." Ashley said as they walked.**

**"For what?" Evan said**

**"To talk" Ashley said.**

**"Okay" Evan said as he walked in**

**Ashley walked in and sat at her desk.**

**"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Evan said**

**"Well I just wanted to apologise for ignoring you today" Ashley said**

**"Thats okay i understand" Evan said**

**"I shouldn't have blocked you off like that" She added**

"i know but i understand" Evan said

**"Do you like me?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yes i do" Evan said**

**"I like you too" Ashley said.**

**Evan smiled and kissed her cheek.**

**Ashley blushed. "I better get back to work and you need to get warmed up so I'll see you after or just pop by when your bored" Ashley said with a smile.**

**"okay ill see you later" Evan said and walked out**

**Ashley smiled. She had felt a lot better then earlier and carried on with her work thinking about Evan**


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke finished doing the divas make up and decided to go for a walk.

**Ted was sitting on one of the crates listening to his Ipod like he did before every match.**

**Brooke sat beside him and pulled one of the earphones out**

**Ted turned and looked at her. "Hey" He said as he switched off his Ipod.**

**"Hey there handsome ready for your match?" Brooke asked**

**"Yeah, just about" Ted said.**

**"You alright?" Brooke asked concerned**

**"Yeah, fine just pre-match nerves" Ted said.**

**"Well is there anything that could get rid of the nerves?" Brooke asked**

**"Nope, they'll go soon enough, but a kiss might work" Ted said smirking.**

**"i think i could help with that"Brooke smirked back and kisses him with passion.**

**Ted kissed back with passion as Randy walked up to the pair.**

**Brooke pulled away quickly as she saw her brother "Uh hey Randy" Brooke said**

**"What's going on?" Randy said a little annoyed.**

**"I better get to my match. See you later" Ted said getting off the crate and walking to the curtain.**

**"Well ive been meaning to tell you Ted asked me to be his girlfriend and i said yes" Brooke said**

**"No" Randy said.**

**"What do you mean no?" Brooke said annoyed**

**"I don't want you dating one of my work friends and my best friend" Randy said.**

**"I dont care if hes your friend! you should be happy for me!" Brooke said**

**Randy sighed. "Happy? Happy that he's gonna hurt you, yeah I'm thrilled." Randy said sarcastically**

**"Why would he hurt me Randy?" Brooke asked**

**"He's done it loads of times." Randy said.**

**"im stronger than that though Randy you know me" Brooke said**

**"He's a lot older then you" Randy said.**

**"4 years?" Brooke said**

**"Yeah" Randy said.**

**"Your 3 years older than Maryse whats the difference?" Brooke said angered**

**"I'd prefer if you dated somone more your age." Randy said.**

**"Randy i understand your trying to look out for me but i like Ted" brooke said**

**"and do you think he likes you?" Randy asked.**

**"Yes!" Brooke said**

**"Look whatever. Do what you want" Randy said.**

**Brooke looked at her brother with hurt in her eyes, she didnt like that he had put doubt in her mind and she didnt like that he was making her want to cry.**

**"I can't do anything about it so just stay with him" Randy said calmly.**

**"You never like any boyfriends i get Randy... for once i thought you might approve, guess i was wrong yet again" Brooke said as tears started to fill in her eyes**

**"Alright, fine, I'll try get used to this." Randy said giving in to his sister crying. He hated being the cause of it.**

**"Thank you" Brooke said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes**

**"Now why don't we watch the show in my locker room?" Randy said.**

**"Alright then" Brooke said**

**Randy smiled slightly and walked back into his locker room with Brooke and they watched the whole show.**

After the show Brooke hugged her brother and went to meet up with Ted, Evan and Ashley.

**Ashley was in the medical room she had just finished Miz with his ankle and she quickly did a small amount of paper work.**

Brooke walked into the medical room "Hey Ash" she said

**"Hey Brooke" Ashley said looking up.**

**"How was your first day?" Brooke asked**

**"It started off bad but it got better. Did you talk with Vince?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yeah i did im the new make up artist now" Brooke said**

**"Awesome" Ashley said **

**"Yeah" Brooke said with a smile**

**"Sorry, I was kinda just helping Miz with his ankle now the words stuck in my head" Ashley said.**

**"Thats okay so what are your plans for tonight?" Brooke said**

**"I'm not sure yet, how about you?" Ashley asked.**

**"Same here" Brooke said as Ted and Evan walked in the medical room.**

**"Hey." Ashley said smiling.**

**"Hello" Evan said and smiled at Ashley**

**"What are you all doing tonight?" Ashley asked.**

**"I'm taking Brooke out." Ted said.**

**"Are you now?" Brooke asked**

**"I sure am babe" Ted said.**

**"Sounds fun then" Brooke said**

**"It will be" Ted said.**

**"Well Ashley why dont i take you to a movie tonight?" Evan asked politely**

**"That will be nice" Ashley said smiling.**

**Evan smiled at Ashley.**

"Well do you wanna get going babe?" Brooke asked Ted

**"We could double date" Ashley said**

**"Thats a good idea, what do you think?" Brooke asked Ted**

**"Fine we can do that" Ted said shrugging.**

**"Give us half an hour to get ready and we'll meet you back here okay?" Brooke said**

**"Okay." Ashley said as she sat on the chair.**

**Brooke smiled and walked out of the room with Ted "Babe whats wrong?" Brooke asked**

**"Nothing." Ted said.**

**"It doesnt seem like nothing" Brooke said**

**"I'm fine" Ted said. "Just your friend doesn't like me" Ted said.**

**"dont worry about her she just takes time to get used to people" brooke said**

**"Yeah, I shouldn't try if she won't" Ted said.**

**"yeah, Ted do you like me?" Brooke asked hesitantly**

**"Yeah course" Ted said.**

**"My brother told me you break alot of hearts he doesnt want me with you" Brooke said**

**"Oh" Ted said,**

**"Is that what your gonna do with me?" Brooke asked**

**"No babe" Ted said.**

**"You sure? because i dont wanna get hurt and i really dont want my brother being right about this" Brooke said**

**"He won't be right baby" Ted said taking her hand's.**

**Brooke held his hands tight and looked into his eyes "he better not" she said pouting a little**

**"I promise" Ted said kissing her lips.**

**Brooke kissed back with passion.**

**Ted placed his hand on her hips and kissed her deeply as Ashley and Evan walked up to her.**

**Brooke pecked his lips once before turning to her friend**

**"Sorry but we better get going to the movies" Ashley said.**

**"Alright lets get going then" Brooke said as she held Ted's hand**

**Ted smiled and held her hand and they walked to the car. Ashley followed close behind.**

**Brooke walked to Ted's car as Evan walked Ashley to his.**

**"Evan, you taking Ash to your place after?" Ted asked secretly as the ladies were in the car.**

**"Its up to her she can stay if she wants otherwise ill take her home" Evan said politely**

**"Oh okay, just asking so we can both get private time. If you want I'll head to your place cuz Ash would probably wanna go home" Ted said.**

**"Yeah okay" Evan said**

**"Cool, see you at the movies" Ted said as he got into the car and Evan getting into his then they both drove off to the movies.**

**Evan arrived at the movies with Ashley**

**"Thanks" Ashley said as Evan opened the car door for her and she got out.**

**"No problem"He said as he walked inside**

**Ashley walked close to Evan and they waited in line to get tickets. "What movie we all watching?" Ashley asked.**

**"Its up to you and Brooke i dont mind" Evan said**

**"Twilight" They both said together.**

**Evan laughed "Oh god what have a got myself into" he said as he bought his and Ashleys ticket**

**"I have you to blame now" Ted said chukling.**

**"You didn't have to buy my ticket." Ashley said as she took her ticket.**

**"oh come on this will be fun!" Brooke said as Ted bought there tickets. "i know i didnt but i wanted to" Evan said**

**"Yeah." Ted said walking over to the snack bar.**

**"well thanks" Ashley said smiling.**

**Evan smiled and walked over to snacks with everyone.**

**"I don't really want anything so I'll just have a pepsi." Ashley said.**

**"Okay" Evan said and got the snacks.**

**"If your getting popcorn I'll share with you tho" Ashley said,**

**"Alright well i did" Evan said and grabbed the snacks.**

**"okay" Ashley said as all four of them walked into the movie and took their seats.**

**Brooke sat down and instantly felt Ted's arms around her.**

**Ted smiled and pulled her closer into him**

**Brooke smiled and kissed Ted's cheek.**

**Ted smiled and sipped the drink they decided to share.**

**Brooke rested her head on Ted's shoulder and watched the movie**

**Ashley watched the movie as she reached down at Evan's lap and tried to get some popcorn but missed and touched him between his legs. "Oh I'm so sorry" Ashley get growing red with embarassment**

**Evan tried not to laugh "Its okay" he said**

**Ashley turned back to the movie still red with embarassment.**

**After the movie all 4 of them walked out "That was such an awesome movie!" Brooke said**

**"It sure was omg Edward is sooooo hot!" Ashley said.**

**"Ew Team Jacob all the way!" Brooke said**

**"No way Team Edward" Ashley said.**

**"How about Team Ted" Brooke said and smiled at Ted.**

**"No Team Evan" Ashley said.**

**The boys chuckled as they walked to there cars.**

**"You gonna drop me home?" Ashley asked Evan.**

**"Yeah sure, Ted's taking over my house" Evan said**

**"oh okay, well your welcome to mine" Ashley said.**

**"Thanks" Evan said as he got in his car.**

**Ashley smiled and got into his car.**

Evan drove to her house and got out

**Ashley got out and walked up to her floor and opened the front door.**

**Evan followed her inside**

**"So what do you wanna do?" Ashely said as she took her shoes off and sat onto the couch.**

**"Got any playstation or xbox?" Evan asked**

**"I got xbox. I love it" Ashley said smiling.**

**"Why dont we play that then?" Evan said**

**"Okay. What game there all next to the xbox" Ashley said.**

**"Smackdown vs Raw!" Evan said and put it on**

**"Me okay, I get dibs on Evan Bourne" Ashley said giggling.**

**"Hey! i wanna be Me!" Evan said laughing**

**"Too late" Ashley said laughing. "Why do you like people calling you Evan instead of your real name?" Ashley asked curiously.**

**"i dont know i just think it suits me better" Evan said**

**"I like your real name tho" Ashley said smiling.**

**"Then call me that" Evan said**

**"Okay" Ashley said smiling. **

**Evan smiled and started playing the game.**

**"I will kick Ted's ass" Ashley said as they played.**

**Evan smiled and continued to play**

**After 10 minutes Ashley finally won the match. "ha ha" She said.**

**"I let you win" Evan said**

**"Yeah right" Ashley said giggling.**

**Evan laughed "Rematch!"**

**"I'll just beat you again, and quicker" Ashley said smiling.**

**"Bring it" Evan said and started playing. Brooke got out of Ted's car.**

**"Come on lets get in" Ted said taking her hand and walking inside.**

**Brooke held his hand and followed him in.**

**Ted smiled and walked straight into his room.**

**Brooke giggled as he walked in.**

**Ted walked over to her and kissed her on her lips.**

**Brooke instantly kissed him back.**

**Ted smiled and started to unbutton her shirt and take it off her and then unclasped her bra and throwing it on the floor then laid her onto the bed and started kissing her neck**

**Brooke smirked and loved the kisses on her neck.**

**"Ted started kissing down her body and started taking off her skirt and throwing it to the ground followed by her panites and smirked.**

**"Your moving fast today" Brooke smirked and took off his shirt.**

**"I'm just so ready to be in you. I need to feel you again" Ted said as he started to suck her nipple as Brooke took off his pants and boxers.**

**Brooke moaneed softly "i want you in me too" She said**

**"well get ready." Ted said as he positioned himself nicely.**

**Brooke smirked and waited for him.**

**Ted entered her slowly and started thrusting in and out.**

**Brooke moaned softly as he thrusted**

**"You feel so good" Ted moaned as he thrusted harder.**

**"so..do..you" Brooke said moaning louder**

**"Ted...I'm...so...close...harder faster" Brooke practically begged as Ted did what she said and thrusted harder and faster in and out of her. Brooke couldn't take it anymore and released as her walls clamped around Teds throbbing member he couldn't handle anymore he he released too.**

**Ted pecked Brooke's lips twice before lying beside her, Brooke rested her head on his chest trying to regain her breathe.**

**Back at Ashley and Brooke place, they had just finished their rematch.**

**"Your such a cheat" Ashley said giggling.**

**"Im so not a cheat" Evan laughed**

**"You covered my eyes" Ashley said.**

**"i dont see whats wrong?" Evan laughed teasingly**

**"Your a cheater" Ashley said poking his side**

**Evan laughed "Yeah but you love it" he said poking back at you**

**Ashley giggled. "I do not Matty" She said.**

**"Now thats crossing a line"Evan laughed and startede tickling her**

**Ashley laughed and couldn't handle it anymore. "Alright alright you win" She said smiling.**

**"Good! I win again!" Evan said laughing**

**"I let you win" Ashley said pouting.**

**"Yeah okay we both won" Evan said**

**"Yeah" Ashley said smiling.**

**Evan smiled then yawned "Whats the time?" he asked**

**"It's 12:10am" Ashley said.**

**"we have a house show tomorrow right?" Evan said**

**"Yeah, but we got a 3 hour drive" Ashley said.**

**"Wow we're gonna have to get some sleep then, is it okay if i crash on your couch for the night?" Evan asked**

**"Well I have a perfectly comfy double bed in my room." Ashley said.**

**"You dont mind me sleeping in the same bed as you?" Evan said**

**"It's fine." Ashley said smiling.**

**"Awesome thank you" Evan said and stood up**

**"Welcome. Or if it's weird I'm sure Brooke won't mind you sleeping in her bed" Ashley said getting up.**

**"no i dont think its weird" Evan said**

**"Okay, but we're not even together I thought it would...and I'm gonna shut up now" Ashley said walking into her bedroom.**

**"well i didnt think you liked me in that way" Evan said following you**

**"I do." Ashley said.**

**"Then what would you say if i asked you to be my grilfriend?" Evan asked**

**Ashley's eyes lit up. "Seriously?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yes seriously" Evan smiled**

**"I'd love to" Ashley said smiling.**

**"Really?" Evan said surprised**

**"Yeah." Ashey said smiling.**

**"Thats great!" Evan said happy**

**"Sure is" Ashley said. "i'm just gonna go get changed into my pj's you can change in here" Ashley said as she walked into the bathroom.**

**Evan smiled "Do you mind if i sleep in my boxers?" He asked**

**"Not a problem." Ashley smiled as she was back in her room.**

**Evan quickly stripped down to his boxers.**

**Ashley felt herself blush as she got into the bed.**

**Evan climbed into bed beside her**

**Ashley smiled. **

**"Good night" Evan said**

**"Night Matty" Ashley said giggling.**

**Evan laughed and closed his eyes**

**Ashley smiled at him and shut her eyes.**

**Evan fell asleep quickly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Wake up sweetheart, time to go" Evan said shaking Ashley lightly. It was 6:30am but they needed to get going.**

Ashley woke up quickly and got out of bed slowly to get dressed. Evan was all ready to go

**"It's 6:30" Ashley groaned as she finished getting dressed.**

**"I know you can sleep in the car ill drive" Evan said softly**

**"Thanks" Ashley said managing a smile and walking toward him.**

**Evan smiled at her.**

**"Your so sweet Matty" Ashley said giggling and kissing his cheek.**

**Evan laughed "I told you not to call me Matty" he said**

**"Aww but it's cute." Ashley said.**

"To you maybe" Evan said and grapped there bags.

**"It's my name for you so live with it" Ashley said giggling.**

**Evan laughed and walked to the car.**

**Ashley followed closely behind him**

**Evan put the bags in the boot then opened Ashleys door.**

**"Thanks babe" Ashley said as she got in.**

**"No problem" Evan said and got in his side, Evan started the car and drove off.**

**"Okay so how much do you like me?" Ashley asked as she got bored of the silence.**

**"Alot" Evan said**

**"Aww" Ashley said smiling.**

**Evan smiled and kept driving**

**Ashley couldn't help but keep looking over at Evan, everything about him made her happy, she was falling for him fast.**

**Over with Ted and Brooke, who were on there way to the show.**

**"Change the song" Ted said he was stuck yet again listening to another Justin Bieber song**

**"alright?" Brooke said and changed the song.**

**"No, the whole CD, I've had enough of hearing the kid singing badly." Ted said chuckling.**

**"Hey! dont diss Bieber! i love his song Somebody to Love its awesome!" Brooke said**

**"He's gay and has a bad voice" Ted said chucking.**

**Brooke hit his arm playfully "Then we are gonna listen to Lady Gaga" Brooke said and put her CD on**

**"umm alright I guess" Ted said smiling.**

**Brooke smiled and listened to Alejandro.**

**After 2 and a half hours Ted and Brooke finally arrived at their hotel.**

**Brooke got out of the car and stretched her legs "Finally i hate sitting down for to long" she said**

**"I'm used to it but now I wanna nap" Ted said getting their bags out.**

**"Im wide awake i might take a bath or something though" Brooke said smiling**

**"Oh okay babe. You do that and I'll be sleeping" Ted said as he checked them in.**

**"Your such a grandpa" Brooke said laughing**

**"oh ha!" Ted said as they walked up and into their room.**

**Brooke followed him up to there room and walked inside.**

**Ted threw himself onto the bed.**

**Brooke went into the bathroom and turned on the bath.**

**Ted fell asleep onto the bed. Short while later Ashley and Evan arrived.**

**Evan got out and put grabbed his bags.**

**Ashley smiled and grabbed hers.**

**Evan waited for her then walked into the hotel and checked them in**

**Ashley smiled and walked to their room.**

**Evan followed her "im so sleeping when we get in there**

**"Me too" Ashley said smiling.**

**Evan walked into there room and put his bags down.**

**"Ahhh bed" Ashley said throwing her bag down and getting onto the bed.**

**Evan laid beside her "you can say that again" he said**

**Ashley smiled and looked deep into his eyes.**

**Evan smiled and yawned "Sorry im just so tired" he said**

**"It's alright." Ashley said as she leaned closer to him.**

**Evan put his arm around her and fell asleep quickly.**

**Ashley smiled and rested her head on his chest and soon fell asleep.**

**Later on Brooke woke Ted up "Hey babe we have to be at the arena in an hour" she said**

**"but I was napping" Ted said tiredly.**

**"I know but you've been sleeping for 3 hours" Brooke said**

**Ted groaned and pulled Brooke on top of him and wrapped his arms around her.**

**Brooke giggled "Your so cute when your tired" she said**

**"I am?" Ted asked rubbing his eyes**

**"Yes" Brooke said smiling**

**"Aww well aren't you a sweetie" Ted said placing his hand on her arm.**

**"Thanks baby" Brooke said smiling**

**"Your welcome" Ted said rubbing his hand on her cheek. "Your so beautiful" He said.**

**Brooke blushed "i am?" she said**

**"Yeah you are. Your face, your body and everything about you" Ted said.**

**Brooke blushed bright red "Thats the sweetest thing you've ever said to me" she said**

**"Aww, well it's the truth babe" Ted said taking her hand and kissing it softly.**

**"How did i get so lucky with you" Brooke said as she realised she was falling for Ted fast.**

**"I don't know, love at first sight?" Ted said,**

**"It must be" Brooke said smiling**

**"I care about you so much" Ted said **

**"So do i" Brooke replied**

**"I'm falling for you fast" Ted said.**

**"aww, so am i" Brooke said**

**"Really?" Ted asked.**

**"Yes really!" Brooke said truthfully**

**"I love you" Ted said.**

**"You do?" Brooke said, she couldnt believe he was saying those words to her.**

**"Yeah, I know it's only been 3 days since we met but your everything I could want in a girlfriend." Ted said truthfully**

**"i love you too" Brooke said happily**

**Ted leaned up and placed a passionate kiss onto her lips.**

**Brooke kissed back with just as much passion as he did**

**"Now come on lets go" Ted said as they broke the kiss.**

**"Alright" Brooke said as she got off him.**

**Ted smiled and got up and grabbed his bag.**

**Brooke grabbed her hand bag and walked to his car.**

**"thank you" Brooke said and grabbed out her cell phone and quickly texted Ashley *Ash Ted said he loved me!* **

***yay! that's so cute, I'm falling for Matty but we haven't kissed yet but he asked me to be his girlfriend!* Ashley replied**

***thats great! why dont you make the first move! if he hasnt kissed you he must be respectful towards you* Brooke texted**

***yeahh, thats why I love him so much =)* Ashley said.**

***awww im happy for you both Ash!* Brooke replied**

***thanks im happy for you too* Ashley replied.**

***thanks Ash, Oh we are pulling up at the arena ill see you soon* Brooke said**

***bye xx* Ashley texted then put her phone away.**

**Evan pulled up to the arena and parked the car. "You ready?" He asked Ashley**

**"Yeah" Ashley said getting out with a smile.**

**Evan hopped out of the car and got out there bags.**

**Ashley smiled and walked over to him.**

**Evan smiled at her and walked into the arena carrying bags.**

**Ashley smiled and followed him in and into his locker room.**

**Evan walked into his lockerroom and put there bags down.**

**Ashley smiled and walked over to him placing her arms around his neck.**

**Evan put his arms around her waist and smiled "When do you start working?" he asked**

**"Not for another 30 minutes" Ashley said looking into his eyes.**

"**What do you wanna do in the mean time?" Evan asked looking deep into hers**

**"Anything, as long as I'm with you" Ashley said smiling.**

**"Your sweet!, what about we go for a little walk?" Evan said**

**"Okay" Ashley said looking into his eyes.**

**Evan felt the urge to kiss her but didnt because he wasnt sure if she would want him too**

**"So, umm lets go for that walk." Ashley said turning away but not leaving his embrace. She wanted him to kiss her but she liked that he respected her.**

**Evan smiled a little and walked out of the lockeroom.**

**Ashley smiled slightly and took his hand as they walked.**

**Evan held her hand and walked with her.**

**Ashley smiled, she was truly happy that she was with Evan and nothing made her feel better. "So you wanna show me anything or introduce me to any friends?" Ashley asked as they walked**

**"Well you basically know all my friends and theres nothing really to show every arena is the same unfortunately.." Evan said**

**"Okay, how bout you walk me to work" Ashley said smiling.**

**"I would be honoured" Evan said with a smile as he walked her to the medical room**

"**well this is me, come see me when you have free time and at the end of the show" Ashey said as she turned to face him.**

"**Okay I will" Evan said and smiled**

**"Good. See you later I'll be in catering later to eat something aswell" She said.**

**"Alright might see you there" Evan said and walked back to his lockerroom.**

**AShley sighed happily and walked into the medical room and sat on the chair smiling.**

**In Ted's lockerroom Brooke was sitting on the couch.**

**"Shouldn't you be working yet?" Ted asked her.**

**"i think i start in 20 minutes thats when the divas match is" Brooke said**

**"Okay babe" Ted said taking a seat onto the couch.**

**Brooke laid her legs on his lap and smiled.**

**Ted smiled and rested his arms on her legs.**

**Brooke smiled "So whens your match?" She asked**

**"In about an hour" Ted said looking over at her.**

**"Wow you have to wait ages!" Brooke said**

**"Yeah I do but it's okay more time with you" Ted said smiling.**

**"Yeah your right" Brooke said**

**"So what do you wanna do?" Ted asked as he drew circles with his finger on her legs.**

**"im up for anything you have anything in mind?" Brooke said smiling**

**"Well, how bout we go get something to eat" Ted suggested.**

**"Yeah sure lets go" brooke said**

**Ted smiled and got up off the couch.**

**Brooke stood up and walked out.**

**Ted took her hand and walked into catering.**

**Brooke held his hand tight as she walked**

**They walked in and noticed Evan just sit down at a table.**

**Brooke walked over to him with Ted "Hey Evan" Brooke said**

"**hey" Evan said smiling**

**"Not to be mean or anything but why are you sitting here by yourself?" Brooke asked**

**"I just got in here, Ashley's working so I just came here for a quick snack" Evan said.**

**"Oh yeah well Ted and i were just about to grab something to eat before i go to work" Brooke said**

**"Cool" Evan said as Ted sat opposite him. **

**"Babe, why don't you grab something to eat, I never eat before a match but could you bring back a water please?" Ted asked.**

**"Yeah sure" Brooke kissed him quickly and went to get his water and some food.**

**"So you and Ashley serious now?" Ted asked as he watched Brooke leave then turned his attention to Evan.**

**"Yeah well shes my girlfriend now if thats what your talking" Evan said**

**"Cool, so anything happened?" Ted asked.**

**"Nope but i dont mind" Evan said truthfully**

**"You haven't kissed her?" Ted asked.**

**"No, im not gonna force her to do something she doesnt feel comfortable doing Ted" Evan replied**

**"Yeah, but what if she's waiting for you to make the first move?" Ted said.**

**"well i was gonna kiss her earlier but she turned her head so ill take that as a she doesnt want to" Evan said**

**"Do something romantic for her" Ted said.**

**"Good idea!, anyways enough about me how are you and Brooke?" Evan asked**

**"We're good. I love her" Ted said.**

**"Really? Ted Dibiase inlove?" Evan said jokingly**

**"Shut up" Ted said playfully hitting Evan's arm as Ashley came behind Evan and covered his eyes. **

**"Guess who" She said,**

**"Hmmm Jessica Simpson" Evan said jokingly**

**"hey!" Ashley said slapping his arm playfully before sitting beside him.**

**"I was kidding" Evan said laughing**

**Brooke walked back and gave Ted his water and sat down "Hey Ash!" Brooke said**

**"I know you was Matty, Hey Brooke." Ashley said.**

**"Thanks babe" Ted said.**

**Brooke smiled and ate her apple. **

"i told you not to call me that" Evan groaned

**"Why, I prefer Matthew to Evan" Ashley said smiling.**

**"Coz im at work" Evan said**

**Ashley smiled. "Fine but Matty is sticking." Ashley said.**

**Evan laughed**

**"So what we doing after the show?" Ashley asked.**

**"Well im gonna take you out for dinner" Evan said**

**"Aww really?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yes really" Evan said smiling**

**"Okay" Ashley said smiling. "Sounds nice" Ashley said.**

**Brooke looked at the time "Ooh shoot i better get going ill come see you on my break and help you warm up" Brooke giggled and pecked Ted's lips**

**"Okay babe, I love you" Ted said smiling.**

**"i love you too" Brooke said as she walked to the make up room.**

**After the show was over Ashley packed up her things and noticed Evan walk in.**

**Evan smiled at her "Hey how was work?" he asked**

**"Great, thanks for asking." Ashley said smiling. "I saw your match." Ashley said.**

**"Did you like it?" Evan said smiling back**

**"Yeah, you did amazing babe" Ashley said walking over to him and taking her hand.**

**Evan smiled so how about i go take a shower and you can get ready for our date?" Evan said**

**"sure, back at the hotel?" Ashley asked as they walked to his locker room to collect his bags.**

**"Yeah" Evan said**

**"Ok" Ashley said as Evan grabbed his bag and walked to the car with him.**

**Evan walked to the car and opened your door**

**"Thanks" Ashley said getting into the car.**

**"Your welcome" Evan said and got in car and drove.**

**Ashley smiled and held his hand the whole drive to the hotel.**

**Evan arrived at the hotel and walked up to there room**

**Ashley walked in and walked to her case and searched for something nice to wear.**

**Evan went to the bathroom and took a shower.**

**Ashley found her favourite black knee high dress with her black heels and quickly got dressed before starting to fix her hair**

**Evan got out and dressed into a black shirt and jeans.**

**Ashley applied a small amount of make. "how do I look?" She asked doing a little twirl.**

**Evan smiled "You look amazing!" he said**

**"Aww thanks, you look handsome" Ashley said walking over to him.**

**"Thank you" Evan smiled**

**"Ready to go?" Ashley asked as she smiled.**

**"I sure am!" Evan said**

**"Let's go babe" Ashley said as she took his hand.**

**Evan held hers and walked to the car.**

**Ashley smiled and got into the car and Evan drove off**

**In Ted and Brooke's room Ted had just got out of the shower as Brooke watched tv.**

**"Hey babe" Ted said as he took a seat beside her**

**"Hey Teddy" Brooke said smiling**

**"What you watching?" Ted asked.**

**"America's next top model, theres nothing else on tv" Brooke said bored**

**"Oh watch a movie?" Ted asked.**

**"i dont mind but if we are gonna watch a movie you will probably wanna get dressed" Brooke said and giggled**

**"Oh yeah just slip my boxers on and done" Ted laughed.**

"**Nice" Brooke said giggling**

**"Yeah" Ted said as he took his towel off and slipped his boxer on**

**Brooke smirked "Damn your hot!" she said**

**"I know" Ted said smirking. "So what movies do you and Ashley have on the lap top?" He asked as he got into her bed.**

**"Hmm we have all sorts of movies" Brooke said**

**"Do you have paranormal activity?" Ted asked**

**"Sure do i havent watched it yet" Brooke said**

**"Me neither" Ted said.**

**"Alright so we both will get scared then" Brooke laughed and put it on**

**"Yeah" Ted said as he got comfy in bed.**

**Ashley and Evan had just arrived at the restaurant. "wow this place looks amazing" Ashley said.**

**"im glad you like it so far" Evan said and walked inside**

**"Looks expensive too" Ashley said as they walked in.**

**Evan smiled and walked to there reserved table**

**Ashley smiled at him. "You're so sweet" she said as Evan pulled out her chair and pushed it in when she sat down**

**Evan sat down "You can order anything you want off the menu" Evan said smiling**

**"The prices are big" Ashley said as she looked at the menu.**

**"i dont care" Evan said**

**"Oh alright" Ashley said smiling.**

**Evan smiled. After dinner Evan took Ashley for a walk along the beach**

**"Dinner was really nice. Thanks for that" Ashley said as she held his hand as they walked along the moonlite beach.**

**"Your welcome" Evan said smiling**

**"This is nice too." Ashley said smiling and looking ahead as they walked.**

**"Yeah it is" Evan said walking**

**"So whats planned after this?" Ashley asked as they walked.**

**"Well i can take you home" Evan said**

**"Brooke is probably there with Ted" Ashley said. "I don't really wanna play third wheel again." Ashley said,**

**"Stay with me then" Evan suggested**

**Ashley smiled. "okay, I will thanks" Ashley said as the wind blew and she shivered**

**Evan took his jacket off and put it around her**

**"Thanks" Ashley said as she snuggled into his jacket.**

**"Your welcome"Evan said as they walked back to the car**

**Before the got to the car Ashley stopped and looked into his eyes.**

**Evan looked deep into hers smiling**

**Ashley tiptoed slightly and softly kissed his cheek.**

**Evan faked a smile and got into the car.**

**Ashley smiled and got into the car in her mind she was stupid not to just kiss his lips.**

**Evan drove to his house silent.**

**Ashley sighed then got out the car when they arrived.**

**Evan got out and walked inside with Ashley and went straight to bed.**

**"Evan, you ok?" Ashley asked. He had been quiet ever since they got into the car.**

**"im fine" He said and grabbed his pjs and walked into the bathroom**

**"okay" Ashley said as she walked to the couch in the living room.**

**At Brooke and Ashley's house, Ted and Brooke had just finished the movie. Brooke was hiding her face behind Ted.**

**"Aww you scared?" Ted said as Brooke got a text from Ashley. *I'm coming to your room* Ashley said.**

**Brooke looked at her phone and texted *what happened?* "Yeah just a little" Brooke said**

***I just wanna leave* Ashley said.**

**"Aww, I'm tired babe" Ted said.**

***you gonna hurt Evans feelings by doing that* Brooke texted and said to Ted "Yeah im kinda tired too"**

***I don't care* Ashley texted.**

**"Night then babe" Ted said.**

***Wow harsh much* Brooke said**

**"Good night" Brooke said**

***Forget it I'll book another room* Ashley texted as she walked out.**

**Ted smiled and fell asleep.**

**Brooke sighed and closed her eyes. Evan walked out of the bathroom a little sad.**

**Ashley sighed and walked down to the reception and booked another room.**

**Evan saw she had gone and looked extremely sad.**

**Ashley had blamed herself for all of this and walked into her new room and just laid on the bed and cried till she fell asleep**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next morning Brooke woke up feeling a little sad about the night before**

**Ted woke up and noticed that she was upset. "You ok?" he asked.**

**"Not really, i just feel bad Ash wanted to come back here last night but she wouldnt tell me why and i said wouldnt you be hurting Evans feeling and she said i dont care so i said harsh much" Brooke said taking a deep breath after she spoke**

**"Where did she go?" Ted asked.**

**"Another room apparently" Brooke said**

**"Oh okay, I'll go see Evan" Ted said as he got up and got dressed.**

**"alright" Brooke said and lied back down.**

**Ted kissed her and walked out the room.**

**Brooke kissed back and watched him walk out**

**Ted walked to Evan's room and knocked the door.**

**Evan answered the door looking miserable "Hey.." he said**

**"Hey, you alright?" Ted asked as he walked in.**

**"Do i look alright?" Evan said**

**"Nah, stupid question really" Ted said. "What happened?" Ted asked.**

**"i took her on the date and i made sure everything was perfect, we got back to my car and she kissed me on the cheek!" Evan said**

**"So? Did you kiss her lips?" Ted asked.**

**"No! i couldnt" Evan said**

**"Why?" Ted asked.**

**"because i got sad" Evan said**

**"You idiot I told you to kiss her not wait for her to kiss you" Ted said**

**"Screw you Ted!" Evan spat**

**"Dude I'm not being mean but it's the truth" Ted said calmly.**

**"You know about the last time i liked someone i kissed her and she pulled away i dont wanna get rejected!" Evan said**

**"Well she's waiting for you to make the first move, she's never kissed a guy so she don't know what to do" Ted said.**

**"Oh and all of a sudden you read her mind!" Evan said angrily**

**"Know what, forget it, sort it out yourself" Ted said walking out angrily**

**Evan rolled his eyes and looked out the window.**

**Ted walked back into his and Brookes room **

**Brooke was still lying in bed thinking.**

**"I'm back babe" Ted said.**

**Brooke sat up slowly "How'd it go?" She asked**

**"Not good" Ted said.**

**"Damn it" Brooke sighed**

**"Why don't you call Ashley over so we know she's alright" Ted said.**

**"fine..." brooke said and grabbed her phone, she really didnt wanna deal with any drama today**

**Ted sighed and sat on the bed.**

**Brooke texted Ashley telling her to come over.**

**A few minutes later Ashley came knocking still wearing the same clothes as last night**

**Brooke walked to the door and let her in not saying anything**

**Ashley just sat on the couch looking down at the ground.**

**Brooke sat down across from her next to Ted**

**"I spoke to Evan." Ted said.**

**Brooke looked at Ashley.**

**Ashley just looked up at Ted and Brooke**

**"You told me you like loved him and yet you didnt kiss him?" Brooke said**

**"I was scared to" Ashley said.**

**"Baby, she shouldn't be making the first move anyway" Ted said.**

**"Well why not? ive done it before!" Brooke said**

**"I've never kissed anyone he's probably kissed so many women I would probably mess it up" Ashley said,**

**"Honestly you cant mess up a kiss" Brooke said**

**"Easy for you to say" Ashley said.**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke said offended**

**"Nothing, you've kissed before so it's easier for you" Ashley said.**

**"Ashley seriously you dont have to use your tongue the first time you kiss its basically like kissing someone on the cheek" Brooke said**

**"What if he pulls away?" Ashley asked.**

**"Believe me if you kissed him we wouldnt be having this conversation" Brooke said**

**"I know" Ashley said.**

**"Life is about taking risks Ash if you dont take them you'll get no where" Brooke said**

**Ashley sighed and sat thinking for a bit**

**Brooke turned to Ted.**

**"I'll get Evan here" Ted said as he called Evan.**

**Brooke looked at the wall.**

**"He's coming but doesn't know your here" Ted said sitting back down. "Now babe how bout we head to the mall when he comes" Ted said.**

**"But i dont need to get anything" Brooke said**

**"I just wanna get out for a bit alone with you" Ted said as the door knocked.**

**"alright" brooke said and stood up**

**Ted opened the door and let Evan in as he and Brooke walked out.**

**Evan stood there and glared at Ted for setting him up**

**Ted smiled slightly and walked down the hall. Ashley sat on the couch fiddling with her hands.**

**Evan looked at you then away.**

**Ashley sighed. "Why was you mean to me last night?" Ashley asked quietly**

**"How was i mean?" Evan said**

**"You just ignored me" Ashley said.**

**"You cant say much you left withut saying anything too!" Evan said angered**

**"I left because I felt unwanted there" Ashley said as tears came out her eyes.**

**"i did everything i possibly could last night to atleast show i had really strong feelings for you" Evan said**

**"I know you did and I was really happy you did but why didn't you kiss me?" She asked.**

**"Because i know you wouldve rejected me!" Evan said**

**"I wouldn't have" Ashley said.**

**"Obviously i didnt know that" Evan said**

**"I'm sorry" Ashley said softly.**

**"Me too" Evan said**

**Ashley got up off the couch and hugged him tight.**

**Evan hugged her back.**

**Ashley smiled slightly as the hug was broke**

**Evan smiled "So what do you wanna do?" he said**

**"Hmm well I need to get dressed so can we head to your room?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yeah sure" Evan said**

**Ashley happily took his hand and walked out Brooke and Ted's room and into their own.**

**At the mall Brooke walked with Ted "So where was it you wanted to go again?" Brooke asked**

**"Just to get out for a bit. How bout we head to Victoria secrets" Ted suggested.**

**"Yeah okay" Brooke said**

**They walked into the store and looked around.**

**Brooke looked with him.**

**"See anything you like?" He asked.**

**"Hmm how about that?" Brooke said pointing to a lacey blue set of ligerie.**

**"wow, now that is hot" Ted said taking it.**

**Brooke giggled.**

**Ted bought her the set and they walked out. "Hungry?" he asked.**

**"Yeah kind of" Brooke said**

**"Lets get something to eat." Ted said.**

"**Okay" Brooke said and walked out**

**Ashley and Evan just finished getting dressed in their room. "What we doing together baby?" Ashley asked.**

**"Anything you wanna do" Evan said**

**"hmm, we could go to the movies" Ashley said.**

**"Yeah sure sounds fun" Evan said**

**"Okay, I'm ready" Ashley said grabbing his purse.**

**"Me too" Evan said and walked to the car**

**Ashley happily held his hand and stopped at the car to look into his eyes.**

**Evan smiled and lookede into hers**

**"I love your eyes" She said.**

**"i love yours too" Evan said**

**Ashley tiptoed and make sure he kissed Evan on his lips.**

**Evan kissed her back softly**

**Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and carried on kissing**

**Evan continued to kiss back**

**Ashley pulled away with a smile.**

**Evan grinned "Wanna go to that movie now?" he said**

**"Yeah." Ashley said smiling and getting into the car.**

**Evan got in and drove.**

**Ashley couldn't get the smile of her face as they arrived at the movies**

**Evan got out and walked into the movies "So what movie do you wanna see?" He asked**

**"hmm how about something scary" Ashley said.**

"**yeah sure" Evan said**

**"Okay, I'll go get the snacks and you get tickets?" Ashley asked**

**"Yeah sounds good!" Evan said**

**"okay" Ashley said kissing his cheek then walking to the snack bar.**

**Evan smiled and got the tickets**

**Ashley bought some snacks and went over to him.**

**Evan walked back over to you "Ready?" he said**

**"Yeah, got us large popcorn and large pepsi to share" Ashey said smiling**

**"Awesome lets go in then" Evan said and walked into the theatre**

**Ashley walked with him and took a seat.**

**Evan sat beside her as the movie started.**

**Ashley smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as she watched the movie.**

**After Ted and Brooke got back to the hotel Brooke collapsed on the couch "Man it feels good to sit down" she said**

**"Poor you" Ted said.**

**"ill live" Brooke said and smiled**

**"i love you" Ted said sitting next to her.**

**"I love you too" Brooke said and rested her legs on his lap**

**Ted smiled and slipped off her shoes and massaged her feet.**

**Brooke smiled and enjoyed it**

**Ted carried on massaging her feet. "Feel better?" Ted asked.**

**"Alot better, ill have to repay you later on" Brooke said with a smirk**

**"Sounds nice" Ted said as he carried on massaging her feet.**

**"Nice?" Brooke said**

**"Of course" Ted said chuckling.**

**"Riiiight.. well i was planning on wearing that thing i got from Victorias secret but oh well" Brooke said**

**"Oh no your wearing that" Ted said smirking.**

**Brooke smirked back at him "Okay i will then" she said**

**Ted carried on massaging her feet. "what do you wanna do now babe?" Ted asked.**

**"i wanna see what it looks like on me" Brooke said**

**"Right now?" Ted asked.**

**"Yeah why not we have nothing else to do" Brooke said**

**"true" Ted said.**

"**well if you dont want me too i wont" Brooke said**

**"Of course I want you too" Ted said.**

**"You sure?" Brooke asked**

"**Yeah Babe" Ted said**

**"Alright then" Brooke said and walked into the bedroom and put it on.**

**Ted waited on the couch for her to finish.**

**Brooke finished and walked out "What do you think?" she asked**

**Ted's jaw dropped. "I think it's beautiful" Ted said.**

**Brooke smiled "Really?" she asked**

**"Yeah" Ted said pulling her to his lap.**

**Brooke smirked "Your sweet" she said**

**"Aww I know" Ted said.**

**"So what do you wanna do baby?" Brooke asked**

**"Well it will be a shame for you to dress up like that and not do anything" Ted said.**

**Brooke smirked "So im guessing you wanna take this into the bedroom?" she said seductively**

**"I sure do" Ted said getting up.**

**Brooke smiled and walked into there bedroom.**

**Ted smiled and they spent the rest of the afternoon together making love. At the movies Ashley and Evan had just finished watching the movie.**

**Evan walked out of the theatre**

**Ashley walked with him, holding onto his hand.**

**"wanna go to the hotel now? since we have to drive to Raw?" Evan said**

**"Yeah baby" Ashley said walking with him.**

**Evan walked to the car and opened her door**

**"Thanks" Ashley said pecking his lips then getting into the car.**

**Evan pecked back "your welcome" He said and got into the car and drived**

**Ashley held his hand the whole drive back to the hotel.**

**Evan arrived and got out, then they walked hand in hand to there hotel room**

**"You're the best thing in my life" Ashley said.**

**"So are you to me" Evan said smiling and walked into the hotel room**

**Ashley walked in thinking about tell him that she was falling for him but felt scared to.**

**Evan walked into there room and stripped down to his boxers**

**Ashley smiled and bit her lip watching.**

**Evan got into bed and got comfortable "You coming to bed or not?" he said**

**"Yeah" Ashley said as she put on her pajama's and got into the bed.**

**Evan smirked a little watching her.**

**"Like something you see" Ashley said looking at him as he held her close.**

**"Yes infact i do" Evan said and kissed her cheek**

**Ashley blushed and smiled. **

**Evan closed his eyes "Sweet dreams" he said**

**"Night baby" Ashely said smiling then falling asleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thursday morning Brooke woke up in Ted's arms, she was so inlove with him she couldnt help it.**

**"Morning sleepy head" Ted said.**

**"Good morning" Brooke said**

**"I woke up bout 15 minutes ago and just watched you sleep" Ted said smiling.**

**"Stalker" Brooke giggled**

**"But you love me for it" Ted said with a grin.**

**"of course i love you know matter what" Brooke said**

**Ted smiled and kissed her lips. "Today we can go home back to lovely Florida" Ted said.**

**Brooke kissed back "Sounds great! ive never been to Florida" Brooke said**

**"Aww you haven't?" Ted asked.**

**"Nope i havent, are we taking a plane home or driving?" Brooke asked**

**"Driving. It's not that long from here" Ted said.**

"**Alright looks like im gonna be sleeping more unless theres anything else to do" Brooke said**

**"Well we gotta leave now it's takes a few hours I wanna get there early" Ted said.**

**"Alright baby" Brooke said and got up**

**Ted got up and started searching through his clothes for something to wear.**

**Brooke found her denim short shorts and her black tank top and put them on.**

**Ted grabbed his plan white shirt and jeans and put them on. **

**Ashley had just finished in the shower and walked into the main room.**

**Evan was sitting on the couch watching tv**

**"Hey, I'm ready baby" Ashley said smiling.**

**"Great lets get going then" Evan said and stood up**

**Ashley smiled and put her shoes on and walked out the room.**

**Evan followed behind her holding there bags.**

**"I'll get Ted and Brooke" Ashley said.**

**"Alright ill meet you at the car" Evan said**

**"Okay babe" Ashley said pecking his lips then knocking their door.**

**Brooke giggled her way to the door and opened it as Ted held her by the waist kissing her neck "Hey Ash!" Brooke said**

**"hey, ready to go?" Ashley asked as Ted carried on kissing her neck.**

**"I sure am" Brooke said still giggling**

**"Okay Evan's waiting down at the car" Ashley said as Ted nuzzled her neck.**

**"We'll be right down give us 5 minutes" Brooke laughed a little**

**"Okay" Ashley said walking away and down to the car.**

**"Babe we gotta get going" Brooke said**

**"Alright but I'm sitting in the back with you" Ted said standing straight.**

**"So we can make out?" Brooke smirked**

**"Yeah" Ted said wiggling his eyebrows and taking their bags**

**Brooke laughed and walked out to the car.**

**Ted walked with her and placed the bags into the car when they got there. "hey man" Evan said.**

**"sorry if we took ages" Brooke said as she got in the car**

**"That's alright" Evan said as he got into the drivers seat and Ted got into the back with Brooke.**

**Brooke smiled and laid her head on Ted's shoulder as Evan drove off**

**Ted smiled and nuzzled his head into her hair.**

**Brooke giggled slightly "Your so cute" she said**

**"Well thank you" Ted said sitting up straight and smiling.**

**Evan laughed at them "I have 1 rule no sex in my car guys!" he said**

**"We don't like an audience anyway" Ted said grining. Ashley sighed and kept her head down looking out the window.**

**Brooke giggled. **

**Evan squeezed Ashley's hand "You okay babe?" he asked softly**

**"hmm yeah I'm fine, just my mom and step-dad live in Florida" Ashley said holding onto his hand**

**"they do?" Evan asked**

**"Yeah" Ashley said. "I did too but I moved to st louis with my auntie when i was 14" She said.**

**"wanna talk about it when we get to Ted's place?" Evan said**

**"umm okay" Ashley said.**

**"well im sure you dont want the love birds in the back listening in and your obviously upset about this" Evan said**

**Ashley nodded and held tightly onto his hand.**

**Almost the whole way home Evan held Ashley's hand trying to get her mind off things while Brooke and Ted made out in the back.**

**"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Ted said as Evan pulled up onto the drive.**

**"What is it?" Brooke said confused**

**"umm nothing. Let's go for a walk" Ted said trying to get her away from noticing his ex wife at the front door.**

**"Whos that?" Brooke said seeing the woman at his door**

**"Probably selling something stupid, you know those door to door sales person." Ted said.**

**"If she was selling something im pretty sure she'd have boxes with her or something, Ted who is she?" Brooke said **

**Ted sighed knowing he couldn't hide her anymore. "She's my ex wife" Ted said.**

**Brooke stared at him in shock, she felt her heart sink**

**"I know I haven't told you but I was going to" Ted said taking her hands.**

**Brooke teared up. **

**"I'm sorry, I really am, I love you" Ted said looking into her eyes**

**"You didnt tell me you were married!" Brooke said as tears began to roll down her cheeks**

**"I know I didn't and I'm sorry baby" Ted said.**

**"I cant believe you!" Brooke said mad and upset**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be a problem" Ted said wiping her tears.**

**"how is it not a problem?" Brooke said still crying**

**"I wanted to forget it" Ted said.**

**"And why is that?" Brooke said as she pulled her hands away from him**

**"Because we divorced months ago" Ted said trying to take her hands again.**

**"Months?" Brooke said shocked**

**"Yeah, 3 months" Ted said.**

**Brooke slapped him across the face on impulse as she cried harder**

**Ted just rubbed his cheek. "I'm sorry baby, I was gonna tell you, tonight actually since we was gonna be in my house." Ted said.**

**"You shouldve told me before you said you loved me" Brooke said seriously**

**"I know I should have and I'm an idiot for not telling you" Ted said truthfully.**

**Brooke just looked at him and walked away upset.**

**"Brooke!" Ted said following her. Ashley and Evan grabbed all the bags and walked into the house.**

**"Who was she?" Kristen asked Evan.**

**Brooke kept walking as she cried,**

**"Thats his girlfriend Brooke what are you doing here Kristen?" Evan said coldly**

**"I want Ted back" Kristen said.**

**"You cheated on him Kristen and hes moved on, He loves Brooke not you!" Evan shouted at her**

**"Whatever, I will get him back" Kristen said before walking off the property and out of sight.**

**Evan glared at her "im hate her" He spat**

**"Yeah, me too. Babe what road is this called?" Ashley asked.**

**"Uhhh i dont know ask Ted, i suck with names" Evan said**

**"Oh okay, It looks familiar" Ashley said as she sat on the couch.**

**"It does?" Evan said and sat beside her**

**"Yeah, can't remember why, Shall we go for a walk? better then sitting here all day" She suggested.**

**"Yeah good idea lets go" Evan said standing up**

**Ashley stood up and took his hand and they started walking down the street when she noticed something she didn't like.**

**"Whats wrong babe?"Evan asked**

**"Nothing, can we go back pleasE" Ashley said as she noticed her step-dad and mom get out the car and notice her.**

**"Yeah sure" Evan said and started to walk away**

**Ashley held his hand tightly hoping they didn't call after her but that was useless.**

**"Ashley" Her mom Jane called.**

**Evan looked at her.**

**"Evan let's go please" Ashley said trying to get him to carry on walking home.**

**Evan sensed the the panic in her voice and walked faster**

**They arrived at Ted's place and Ashley went and sat on the couch, worry written all over her face.**

**"Who were they?" Evan asked**

**"My mom and step-dad" Ashley said looking at her hands, she hated mention him as her step dad and her as her mom.**

**"What happened to you?" Evan said**

**Ashley looked up at him with tears in her eyes, memories from her childhood came back into her mind.**

**Evan held her hands tight.**

**She threw her arms around him and held him tight.**

**"Tell me what happened" Evan said softly**

**"Well, umm when I was 14, my step-dad..." Ashley started then struggled to finish.**

**Evan held her tight, he knew what she was gonna say next**

**"He raped me and my mom just let him" She said as she cried harder.**

**Evan held onto her "its okay im here he cant hurt you" he said**

**"He did it more then once" Ashley said burying her head into his chest crying.**

**Evan rubbed her back, there were no more words he could say**

**Ashley carried on crying until she had enough and fell asleep on his chest.**

**Brooke found herself sitting down at a park crying, she didnt know what to do**

**Ted had followed her and sat beside her. "Brooke, look at me" Ted said.**

**Brooke shook her head.**

**"I'm sorry okay, I don't wanna lose the best person in my life" Ted said taking her hands**

**Brooke turned to him slowly and looked up at him**

**Ted had tears waiting to fall from his eyes. "I mean it when I say I love you" Ted said.**

**"W-what if she decides she wants you back? how can i compete with that!" Brooke said as more tears rolled down her cheeks**

**"I'm not gonna take her back she should have thought before she cheated on me" Ted said wiping her tears.**

**Brooke rested her head on his hand and closed her eyes slighlty, she loved his touch but this hurt her alot**

**"I'm so truly sorry for not telling you" Ted said rubbing his thumb on her cheek.**

**"okay" Brooke said as she opened her eyes**

**Ted leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto her lips.**

**Brooke kissed back with passion**

**Ted kissed her passionately.**

**Brooke continued to kiss him as she wrapped her arms around his neck**

**Ted pulled away slowly. "Let's get back it looks like its about to rain" Ted said.**

**Brooke nodded and walked back to his house**

**They walked in and saw Evan laying on the couch watching tv with Ashley asleep on his chest.**

**Evan carried Ashley up to the spair room and put her in bed gently then changed into his boxers and layed in bed falling asleep quickly. Brooke walked up to Ted's bedroom slowly**

**Ted walked into his room and got into his pajamas**

**Brooke changed into her nighty and laid in bed slowly still a little shaken up.**

**Ted got into his pajama bottoms and got into bed and wrapped his arms around Brooke.**

**Brooke held his arms around her tight as she smiled slightly**

**Ted smiled and kissed her forehead.**

**Brooke looked up into his eyes**

**"I love you" Ted said placing a kiss onto her lips.**

**Brooke kissed back "i love you too" She said as she kissed him again**

**Ted kissed back and smiled. **

**Brooke smiled back and held him close to her**

**"night baby" Ted said into her ear**

**"good night" Brooke whispered not really tired**

**Ted smiled and fell asleep holding her in his arms**

**Brooke stayed awake a little longer thinking about what she had discovered that day eventually she fell asleep**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next morning Brooke opened her eyes slowly**

**She was still in the arms of Ted who was fast asleep.**

**Brooke looked at him once then out the window**

**Ted started to move and soon woke up.**

**Brooke smiled slightly**

**"Morning baby" Ted said smiling**

**"Good morning"Brooke answered**

**"have a nice sleep?" Ted said pecking her lips.**

**Brooke pecked back and smiled "I sure did you?" she said**

**"I did too" Ted said smiling.**

**Thats great then" Brooke said smiling back**

**"Yeah it is" Ted said stretching.**

**"You look hot when you stretch" Brooke said giggling**

**Ted chuckled "Yeah well you look hot all the time" Ted said smiling.**

**Brooke giggled**

**"What do you wanna do today?" Ted asked sitting up slightly.**

**"Hmm well we could start with a little one on one time?" Brooke said with a smirk**

**"You know I can never say no" Ted said with a smirk.**

**Brooke smirked and kissed him**

**Ted kissed back and rolled on top of her.**

**Brooke continued to kiss him as she ran her hands down his abs.**

**Ted smirked and started placing kisses onto her neck. Soon the room was filled with moans of pleasure from them both. In the other room Ashley laid awake in the bed.**

**Evan woke up slowly and looked at her "Mornin" he said**

**"Morning" She said looking back at him.**

**"You okay?" Evan asked**

**"Just didn't sleep that much" Ashley said sighing**

**"Look we can drive back to St Louis i dont mind" Evan said**

**"No it's okay the show is tomorrow and then we're gone" Ashley said resting her head onto his chest.**

**"Alright"Evan said holding her close**

**Ashely held onto Evan tightly. "what can we do to take my mind off things?" Ashley asked.**

**"hmm" Evan said as he thought**

**Ashley sat up a little still in his arms.**

**"we could go to a theme park or something" Evan said**

**"Okay sounds good" Ashley said.**

**"Wanna invite Ted and Brooke" Evan said**

**"Yeah" Ashley said.**

**"ill go knock on there door then" Evan said**

**"okay I'm gonna go have a quick shower" Ashley said getting up.**

**"Alright" Evan said pecking her lips and getting up.**

**Ashley smiled and grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom.**

**Evan walked to the Ted's room and knocked on the door**

**Ted openend the door. "hey man" Ted said.**

**Brooke wrapped the sheat around her smiling, **

**"Hey me and Ash were gonna go to the amusement park you 2 wanna come?" Evan asked**

**"Sure, we'll just get ready" Ted said.**

**"Alright see you in a bit" Evan said and walked back to room. **

**Brooke smiled and got dressed quickly**

**"Well now we have plans" Ted said getting dressed.**

**"Yeah we do, should be fun" Brooke said as she put her make up on**

**"Yeah, just us four" Ted said as he sat on the bed and watched her.**

**Brooke smiled and did her hair.**

**Ted smiled at her.**

**"How do i look?" Brooke asked and did a little twirl**

**"Hot" Ted said smiling.**

**Brooke smiled and sat on his lap quicklly "i love you" She said**

**"I love you too" Ted said.**

**Brooke smiled and pecked his lips**

**Ted pecked back and got up.**

**Brooke fell on her ass "Ouch!" she said**

**Ted laughed. "sorry baby" Ted said helping her up.**

**Brooke got up and put her hands on her ass sore "You suck!" she said**

**"aww lemmie rub it better" Ted said smirking.**

**Brooke smirked back at him "Okay go ahead" she said**

**Ted laughed and rubbed her ass. "There you go" He said.**

**Brooke smiled "Thank you!" she said**

**Ted pecked her lips and walked out the bedroom and downstairs.**

**Brooke pecked back and followed him downstairs "Babe i was wondering if i could ask you a question?" she said**

**"Sure, what is it baby?" Ted asked.**

**"Well i know its usually the guy that asks but i was thinking maybe you would come live with me in St Louis?" Brooke asked**

**"In St Louis?" Ted asked.**

**"Yeah" Brooke said**

**"Sure baby" Ted said.**

**"Really?" Brooke said as her eyes lit up.**

**"Yeah." Ted said smiling. "But don't you share with Ashley?" Ted asked.**

"**Well i think she might be spending more time with Evan and i have enough money to get a bigger house" Brooke said**

**"Alright then, next vacation I'll move in" Ted said. **

**"Well I'm thinking of asking Ashley to move into my house anyway" Evan said as he was in the kitchen listening to their conversation.**

**"that would be nice" Brooke said smiling "Oh and babe what would you prefer a house or our apartment**

"**A house" Ted said smiling as Ashley walked into the kitchen.**

**"okay ill pay for it then" Brooke said and smiled at Ashley**

**"No it's fine I will" Ted said. Ashley smiled back and sat beside Evan.**

**"aww you dont have too" Brooke said, **

**Evan smiled at Ashley**

**"I know but I'm gonna be moving in there so least I could is pay for the house" Ted said as he made coffee. Ashley rested her head onto Evan's shoulder.**

**"Aww okay baby" brooke said smiling**

**Evan kissed the top of Ashley's head**

**Ted smiled and kissed her cheek and sat at the table and gave everyone coffee. Ashley smiled at Evan then turned to Ted. "Thanks" She said.**

**They all began to drink there coffees.**

**"me and Brooke are moving in together" Ted told Ashley.**

**"Cool, that's great for you both" Ashley said.**

**"And since they are moving in together i was wondering if you would move in with me?" Evan asked**

**"Only if it's in your house in St Louis and not here" Ashley said**

**"Trust me St Louis is where im gonna stay" Evan said**

**"Okay, I'll move in with you" Ashley said smiling.**

**Evan smiled and kissed her cheek**

**Ashley smiled and cuddled him. "So when are we leaving?" She asked.**

**"Whenever you want" Evan said**

**"Let's go now" Ashley said sitting up.**

**"Aww you 2 are so romantic with eachother Ted why cant you be more like that!" Brooke said pouting as she started to walk to the door.**

**"I am" Ted said as the ladies walked ahead. Ted turned to Evan and whispered to him. "You slept with Ashley yet?" Ted whispered to him curiously.**

**"No i havent" Evan said, Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed as she walked with Ashley**

**"Try it with her" Ted said.**

**"Dude im not gonna force her to have sex with me!" Evan said starting to get mad**

**"You're right, sorry" Ted said getting into the car.**

**Evan got into the front seat of his car.**

**Ted got into the passenger seat as Ashley sat behind Evan.**

**Brooke got in the backseat a llittle sad as she looked out the window**

**Ashley reached forward and took hold of Evans hand**

**Evan drove off, Brooke looked over at Ashley and Evan then looked back out the window**

**Ashley looked over at Brooke still not letting go of Evan's hand.**

**Brooke looked out the window thinking**

**"You okay?" Ashley asked her friend.**

**Brooke shook her head slightly**

**"Whats wrong?" Ashley asked.**

**Brooke whispered into her ear "i dont know if Ted means it when he says he loves me" she said**

**"Why not?" Ashley whispered back.**

**"Well look how sweet you and Evan are to eachother, Ted's never asked me out to a romantic dinner and i was the one who asked him to move in with me" Brooke whispered**

**"You think he's using you for sex?" Ashley asked whispering.**

**"kind of" Brooke said as tears filled in her eyes**

**"Don't cry you'll make it obvious" Ashley whispered.**

**Brooke quickly hid her face trying to fight back the tears**

**Ashley placed an arm around her.**

**Ashley rubbed her back softly trying to calm her down.**

**Brooke let the tears fall hiding her face but making it silent**

**Ashley rubbed her back trying to calm her down**

**Brooke wiped her tears and looked up**

**Ashley reached into her pocket and handded her a tissue**

**Brooke took the tissue and wiped the rest of her tears**

**"Everything will be okay" Ashley said as they arrived.**

**Brooke nodded slightly as she got out of the car.**

**Ashley got out and walked over to Evan. **

**Evan took her hand with a smile on his face, Brooke walked into the amusement park trying to walk ahead of Ted**

**Ted didn't think anything of it and followed behind the group.**

**Brooke looked behind once and felt the tears once again and whispered to herself "i cant do this"**

**Ted carried on walking then noticed Brooke stop.**

**Brooke stood there with tears streaming down her face**

**"Baby? What's wrong?" Ted asked concerned.**

**"Answer me honestly, Are you using me for sex?" Brooke said as she cried**

**"What? No why would you even think that?" Ted asked.**

**"Because thats all we do! You've never asked me to a romantic dinner or done anything romantic for me and i was the one who asked you to move in with me shouldnt that be you who should ask?" brooke replied**

**"Well I'm just not the kinda guy that does that stuff." Ted said.**

"**Why cant you be? If you loved me you would make an effort instead of sex 24/7!" Brooke said upset**

**Ashley and Evan stood watching whilst they talked. **

**"Well sorry I didn't think that was a problem" Ted said.**

**Brooke looked away as tears filled in her eyes once again.**

**"Baby, look I'll change I'll be all romantic and stuff like that" Ted said taking her hands.**

**"you will?" Brooke asked unsure**

**"Yeah, I will and if you won't make an effort then we're done" Ted said.**

**"w-what do you mean?" Brooke said**

**"Well if I change and you're still unhappy then I don't know what else we could do" Ted said.**

**Brooke nodded, she couldnt bare the thought of not being with Ted.**

**"Thank you, now lets have some fun" Ted said taking her hand.**

**"okay" Brooke said as she quickly pecked his cheek**

**"I love you" He said as he kissed her lips.**

**Brooke pecked back with passion "I love you too"**

**Ted smiled and walked back over to Evan and Ashley.**

**Brooke held his hand tight and walked with him **

**"where to first?" Ted asked.**

**"Roller coaster?" Brooke suggested**

**"Yeah, let's go there" Ashley said.**

**Brooke smiled as they all walked to a rollercoaster**

**They waited in line, they didn't want to cut in just because they were famous. After getting to the front they got onto the roller coaster.**

**They all went on the roller coaster after waiting for 5 minutes**

**After the ride was over they got off and walked around. "I say next is the love boat tunnel thing." Ashley said forgetting the name**

**"Sounds good!" Evan said,**

**"im sure all of us will enjoy that" Brooke said**

**"Yeah we will, seperate boats tho" Ted said placing an arm around Brooke's waist.**

**Brooke smiled "I agree" she said getting onto a boat**

**Ted smiled and got into the boat and sat beside her. Ashley went in with Evan behind them.**

**On the boat Evan cuddled Ashley.**

**Ashley smiled and rested her head onto his shoulder. "baby have you ever thought about you know, sex?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yeah i do" Evan said calmly**

**"Me too" Ashley said. "and I wanna wait for my wedding night" She said.**

**Evan smiled "Thats cute" he said**

**"Yeah, I waited so long and I'm bout to get married some day so it's better to make it special" Ashley said.**

**"Thats a good thought" Evan said**

**"Yeah" Ashley said. "I'm sorry if I scared you" Ashley said.**

**"Its fine you didnt scare me" Evan said as he cuddled her**

**"Really?" Ashley said holding onto him tightly.**

**"yes really"Evan said**

**"Good" Ashley said kissing his lips.**

**Evan kissed her back, With Ted and Brooke, Brooke rested her head on Ted's shoulder**

**"Have you ever thought about the future?" Ted asked as he cuddled her.**

**"Yeah i have" Brooke said as she cuddled back**

**"Am I in it?" He asked.**

**"Yes, i dont see myself with anyone else" Brooke replied**

**"Aww I think about our future too" Ted said.**

**"What do you think about?" Brooke asked**

**"Getting married" Ted said.**

**"What about kids?" Brooke asked**

**"Kids too about 3" Ted said.**

**"Me too" Brooke smiled**

**"Two boys and a girl" he said**

**"i think the opposite" Brooke said**

**"Really? what names?" Ted asked.**

**"I like Ella or Elena for girls" Brooke said**

**"I like them too" Ted said.**

**"Really? You have any ideas for names?" Brooke asked**

**"Kayden and Jayden for the boys, because they were twins" Ted said chuckling**

**"Awwuh thats cute" Brooke giggled**

**"Yeah" Ted said**

"**well what about 4 kids Kayden, Jayden, Ella and Elena?" Brooke said**

**"Sounds like a plan altough we can't decide whether we have a boy or girl and twins or not" Ted said holding her close.**

**"True, well lets just hope that luck will be on our side" Brooke said as she buried her head in his chest**

**"Yeah, by the way to make up for being a jerk, I'm taking you out tonight" Ted said.**

**"Really?" Brooke said happily**

**"Yup" Ted said smiling.**

**"Aww! i cant wait!" Brooke replied**

**"Good" Ted said smiling.**

**Brooke pecked his lips as the ride came to an end.**

**Ted smiled and got off and helped her off and walked over to Ashley and Evan.**

**"Hey guys what ride next?" Brooke asked**

**"To be honest I'm getting a little light headed can we eat?" Ashley asked.**

**"Sure lets go" Brooke said and walked with all of them**

**"Never ask me if it's okay to eat. I'll always say yes" Ted said.**

**Brooke laughed as Evan got them a table.**

**"Greedy pig" Evan said. "What's everyone's order?" He then asked.**

**"I want burger, fries and pepsi please baby" Ashley said.**

**"ooh i want the same!" Brooke said**

**"I'll have, small burger, hot dog, fries, pepsi and doughnuts for later" Ted said.**

**"Oh my gosh you fatty!" Brooke said and laughed**

**"Am not, would you look at me." Ted said pointing to himself.**

**"Well i cant really see considering your wearing clothes!" Brooke said laughing**

**"Fine" Ted said then he lifted up his shirt a little.**

**"Babe i was kidding i know your not fat" Brooke said and kissed his cheek**

**"I know I just wanted to show off" Ted said pulling his top back down.**

**Brooke pushed him playfully**

**"Meanie" Ted said as Evan walked over with a tray of food hand Brooke hers, then Ashley, then Ted and sat beside Ashley resting his arm on the back of her chair.**

**They all started to eat there food talking in between**

**"Where's your food?" Ted asked Evan.**

**"Im not hungry" Evan said**

**"He can share with me, I won't finish this" Ashey said as sh****e ate. **

**"Thanks" Evan said, After they finished eating they all stood up**

**"Where next?" Ashley as as Evan slipped his arm around her waist.**

**"Hmm what other rides are here?" Brooke asked**

**"Theres the big roller coaster that spray you with water" Ted said.**

**"Alright lets go on that one" Brooke said**

**"Yes" Ted said taking her hand.**

**Brooke smiled and held his hand tight as they all walked over to the ride,**

**"Someones scared" Ted said looking at Ashley.**

**"Dont worry Ash it'll be fun" Evan said **

**"Okay" Ashley said holding onto Evan's hand.**

**Evan got on the ride next to Ashley**

**Ashley laced her fingers with his and smiled.**

**Evan smiled back as the ride started**

**Ashley held onto his hand the whole way through. Heights was never her favourite thing.**

**After they got through most of the rides they all walked back to the car.**

**"I'm so worn out" Ashley said with a giggle.**

**"So am i" Evan said smiling**

**"I think a movie and popcorn curled up on the couch sounds nice" Ashley said.**

**"Yeah good idea!" Evan said placing a kiss on her cheek**

**Ashley smiled and got into the car.**

**Evan got in the drivers seat next to Ashley.**

**Ted got into the back and got comfourtable with Brooke.**

**Brooke threw her legs over Ted's lap and rested her head on his shoulder**

**Ted smiled and hooked his arm around her waist.**

**Brooke smiled and kissed his cheek**

**Ted smiled. "I love you"**

**"i love you too baby" brooke said smiling**

**Ted smiled and kissed her cheek. Ashley placed her hand onto Evan's lap.**

**Evan smiled at her and arrived at Ted's house**

**Ashley got out and walked into the house with Brooke.**

**"Ash you have to help me pick out an outfit for my date tonight!" Brooke said**

**"okay come on" Ashley said following her up to her room.**

**Brooke smiled and walked up to her room then looked through her suitcase "Hmm" she said**

**"Do you have your red dress?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yeah i do actually" Brooke said getting it out**

**"and wear your red heels" Ashley said.**

**"Alright, do you think Ted will like it?" Brooke asked**

**"He'll love it" Ashley said.**

**"Yay, im excited" Brooke said smiling**

**"I'll let you get ready now" Ashley said smiling and walking out.**

**"Thanks for your help Ash!" Brooke said**

**"Your welcome" She smiled at her best friend then walking down.**

**Brooke quickly changed into her red dress and heels, then did her hair and make up.**

**Ashley walked in the living room.**

**Evan was sitting on the couch with the popcorn waiting for Ashley so he could start the movie**

**"What movie?" Ashley asked.**

**"i picked Wat happens in vegas" Evan said**

**"Oh I love that one" Ashley said getting comfy beside him.**

**"Awesome!" Evan said pressing play on the dvd remote**

**Ashley cuddled up with him and watched the movie.**

**Brooke walked downstairs all ready for her date**

**"Wow" Ted said, breathtaken by Brooke.**

**"You like it?" Brooke said smiling**

**"Love it." Ted said.**

**"im glad you do i wanted to look nice for our date" brooke said**

**"Me too" Ted said who was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with black trousers and black shoes.**

**"Well you look very handsome, wanna get going now?" Brooke asked**

**"Thanks. Yeah come on" Ted said taking her hand and walking to the car.**

**Brooke held his hand and got in the car**

**Ted drove off to the fanciest restaurant in Tampa and they had reservations at 8.**

**as they arrived Brooke got out and walkd over to him, "Wow this looks fancy!" Brooke said impressed**

**"Only the best for you baby" Ted said linking their arms together.**

**Aww your so sweet"Brooke said as she walked into the restaraunt**

**Ted smiled as the waiter showed them to their table. Ted pulled out the chair for Brooke and pushed it in when she sat.**

**Brooke smiled widely she thought everything was perfect right now.**

**Ted smiled and sat opposite her.**

**Brooke smiled and put her hands on the table**

**Ted smiled and leaned forward taking each of her hands into his.**

**Brooke inter-twined her fingers with his as she looked into his eyes**

**"I love you" Ted said looking into her eyes.**

**"i love you too baby" brooke said looking deep into his**

**Ted smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss onto her lips**

**Brooke passionately kissed back**

**"Let's order now" Ted said as they broke the kiss.**

**"Okay baby" Brooke said as she sat up right**

**Ted smiled and picked up his menu to have a look.**

**Brooke took her menu and looked through it**

**"I'm gonna get the lobster." Ted said.**

**"Hmm i think i might order the pasta" Brooke said**

**"Okay" Ted said as he called the waiter. He ordered the food along with the most expensive wine.**

**Brooke smiled, she felt so lucky to have Ted and the fact he was willing to spend alot of money on her made Brooke feel even more special**

**Ted smiled and poured them both some wine before taking her hands again.**

**Brooke grinned holding his hands tight.**

**"Your fingers seem empty" Ted said.**

**"What do you mean?" brooke asked**

**"You have no rings" Ted said taking out a box with a promise ring inside it.**

**"i dont own many rings" Brooke said as she saw the box**

**"I think you'll never take this off" Ted said opening the box.**

**Brooke's jaw dropped "Whats that?" she said**

**"It's a promise ring" Ted said smiling.**

**"Aww, what is it supposed to symbolize for me?: brooke asked**

**"That I'm in your life forever" Ted said as he showed her the engravement...'07-24-10 - Forever, Ted xx' it said.**

**Brooke teared up happy "i love you so so so much!" she said as she stood up and walked around the table to hug him.**

**Ted smiled and stood up wrapping his arms her and then placed the ring onto her finger.**

**Brooke grinned and kissed his lips.**

**Ted kissed back and smiled as their food arrived**

**Brooke sat back down in her seat and smiled**

**Ted smiled and began eating his dinner.**

**Brooke ate her food aswell**

**After enjoying dinner and desert they made their way back to the car.**

**Brooke smiled as she got into the front seat.**

**Ted smiled and held her hand the whole drive home."**

**"tonight was absolutely amazing babe"Brooke said**

**"I'm glad you enjoyed it baby" Ted said getting out and opening her door.**

**Brooke smiled as she got out and walked inside and up to there room quietly**

**As soon as they got into the room they began making their night complete the best way possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ashley woke up from the door knocking early in the morning.**

**Evan slowly walked to the door and opened it**

**"Hi there, I'm a neighbour from down the street" Ashley's mom, Jane said.**

**Evan glared at the woman "i dont think you should be here" Evan said coldly**

**"Excuse me?" She asked.**

**"After what you did to her i dont want you anywhere near her without her conscent" Evan said**

**"She's my daughter you have no right to stop me from seeing her." She said. **

**As Ashley walked down the stairs.**

**"well when your husband rapes your daughter and you do nothing about it thats when you dont get the right to see her!" Evan said **

**"You seriously believe her?" She asked. **

**"That's because it's true!" Ashley half yelled at her.**

**"id believe Ashley over you anyday!" Evan said**

**"Seriously who are you?" she hissed.**

**"Im Her Boyfriend" Evan said mad**

**"Boyfriend? You actually want her!" She spat.**

**Evan felt the urge to hit the woman that was disrespecting his girlfriend but didnt "YES infact i do your a cold hearted bitch who should get off this property before i call the cops" he snapped**

**"You need to get your eyes checked. She's a waste of time." She hissed.**

**"I'm a waste of time, you never seemed to mind all those years ago, there might be a slight chance that I might not be able to have kids." Ashley said as she sat on the stairs crying**

**Evan was furious "Get out before I hit you, selfish immature skank of a mother your pathetic and I swear if you come here again ill kill you" he spat**

**"Whatever" She said then walked off Ted's property. Ashley sat on the stairs crying.**

**Evan rushed over to her and gave her a hug.**

**Ashley held onto him tightly and cried into his chest.**

**Evan held her close "Its okay im here" he said softly**

**"You don't care that theres little chance I might not have kids in the future?**

**" Ashley asked still with hear head burried into his chest.**

**"As long as we aree together ill be fine, of course ill be dissapointed but i love you" Evan said**

**"I love you too, besides it's just a small chance" Ashley said.**

**"Exactly" Evan said**

**"I'm so glad I got you" Ashley said.**

**"So am i" Evan smiled and kissed her cheek**

**Ashley wiped her tears and smiled at him.**

**Evan pecked her lips as Brooke came running downstairs in one of Ted's shirts.**

**Ashley pecked back and turned to her friend.**

**Brooke started taunting Ted from the bottom of the staircase "You cant catch me" She laughed and looked at Ashley**

**"I so can" Ted said running down the stairs dodging past Ashley and Evan.**

**"Whats going on?" Ashley asked.**

**"Nothing" brooke said laughing as she started running again**

**"Can we head to our room please babe?" Ashley asked as she stood up.**

**"Yeah sure" Evan said as he walked upstairs**

**Ashley walked up with him and got into the bed.**

**Downstairs Brooke grabbed a bottlee of water out of the fridge**

**Ted smiled and wraps his arms around her waist from behind**

**"Well hello there" Brooke said**

**"Hey beautiful" Ted said then began softly kissing her neck.**

**Brooke closed her eyes as she enjoyed the kisses along her neck**

**Ted lightly nibbled at some parts on her neck.**

**Brooke moaned slightly, she couldnt help it he was irresistable to her**

**Ted smirked and stopped the kisses.**

**"God i hate you sometimes" Brooke said **

**"I love you too" Ted said chuckling.**

**Brooke giggled and took a sip of water**

**Ted smiled and sat onto the kitchen counter. "We have a show tonight" Ted said.**

**Brooke groaned "Do we?" she said**

**"Yup." Ted said chuckling.**

**"Great another night of Alicia gloating how great she is" Brooke said**

**Ted shuddered at the thought. "urgh and her annoying voice, ha good luck" Ted said chuckling.**

**"you really suck you know that" Brooke said as she turned around to face him**

**"I so do not" Ted said smiling.**

**"You so do!" Brooke said teasing**

**"Nah you do" Ted said.**

**"How?" Brooke said**

**"I can think of one way" Ted said wriggling his eyebrows.**

**"Hmm im sure you enjoy that!" brooke said with a smirk**

**"Of course" Ted said chuckling.**

**Brooke laughed and sat on the bench**

**Ted smiled and rested his head on top of hers.**

**Brooke smiled and held his hands**

**"I love you" Ted said smiling and playing with the ring on her finger.**

**Brooke smiled "i love you too, more than anything" she said softly**

**"me too" Ted said.**

**Brooke moved her head so she could look in his eyes.**

**Ted smiled and looked back into hers.**

**"i love your eyes" Brooke said smiling**

**"I love yours too" Ted said as he softly kissed her lips.**

**Brooke deepened the kiss**

**Ted placed his hands onto her waist and kissed her deeply.**

**Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed Ted passionately**

**Ted happily kissed back with the same amount of passion. Ashley walked into the kitchen.**

**Brooke continued to kiss him not noticing her friend "Get a room" Evan chuckled**

**"Jeez dude thats for scaring me" Ted said chuckling.**

**"Oh well" Evan laughed**

**"What do you both want?" Ted asked.**

**"We are hungry and this is a kitchen" Ashley said**

**"Thats usually what you do when your hungry, go to a kitchen" Evan said**

**"oh ha ha" Ted said jumping off the counter.**

**Evan laughed at him**

**Ashley smiled and opened the fridge**

**"What time do we have to be at the arena?" Brooke asked**

**"6" Ted said.**

**"So how long till we have to go?" Brooke said**

**"6 hours" Ted said.**

**"What are we supposed to do for 6 hours?" Brooke replied**

**"no idea." Ted said. "We could head to the mall." Ted suggested**

**"Seriously? Malls are always packed and i cant be bothered trying to push past the screaming fans that surround you" Brooke said**

**"I can't help the fact that I'm hot" Ted said**

**Brooke rolled her eyes**

**Ted chuckled. "well then what do you wanna do?" Ted asked.**

**"i feel like im gonna take a shower then maybe watch a movie" Brooke said**

**"Alright" Ted said smiling then turned to Evan.**

**"What are you looking at me for?" Evan said**

**"Can we head to the mall, just us guys?" Ted asked.**

**"Yeah sure lets go" Evan said**

**"See you later babe" Ashley said pecking his lips.**

**Evan pecked back as he walked to the car.**

**Ted said bye to Brooke and got into the car and drove off to the mall. They arrived 10 minutes later.**

**"okay so why do you wanna go to the mall so bad?" Evan asked Ted**

**"I just wanted to buy something nice. Don't you?" Ted asked as he walked into the jewelry store.**

**"Yeah of course, but seriously dude?" Evan said walking with him**

**"Just like a necklace or something with our initials" Ted said.**

**"Oh yeah cool" Evan said as he looked around**

**"Theres loads of engagement rings if you wanna look" Ted said patting Evan on the shoulder.**

**"Why would you ask me that?" Evan said**

**"I duno, might wanna propose" Ted said chuckling.**

**"its to soon why dont you go do it!" Evan said as he looked at diamond bracelets**

**"How bout we bot do it" Ted said.**

**"Okay fine" Evan said**

**"cool" Ted said as he looked at the selections of rings in front of him.**

**Evan began looking through rings until he found the perfect one**

**"It's so hard looking for Brooke, you find anything?" Ted asked.**

**"Yeah i found this one" Evan said as he pointed at one**

**"Wow that's nice. she'll love it" Ted said.**

**"i hope so now hurry up and pick one" Evan said as he payed for the ring**

**Ted looked once more and found the perfect ring. "I found it!" Ted said pointing it out.**

**"Awesome now get it so we can get back home" Evan said**

**Ted bought the ring and then they both headed to his car**

**Evan got in the car and drove back to Ted's house. 10 minutes later he arrived and walked inside.**

**"Hey baby" Ashley said smiling at Evan and Ted.**

**"Hey babe" Evan said as he shut the front door**

**"Get anything nice?" Ashley asked as Evan and Ted sat on the couch.**

**"Sure did, didnt we Ted?" Evan said**

**"Yup we did." Ted said.**

**"Can you tell us?" Ashley asked.**

**"Tell us what?" Brooke said walking into the living room, Evan looked at Ted**

**"they got us something but their not telling us what it is." Ashley said.**

**"Look all we're gonna say is once we're finished tonight we are going to take you both to dinner." Ted said taking Brooke's hand.**

**Brooke smiled and sat on Ted's lap "Sounds fun!" she said**

**"It sure will be" Ted said wrapping his arms around her.**

**"Do we have to dress up nice?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yeah you do" Evan said**

**"Okay" Ashley said smiling.**

**"We better get ready for the show now." Ted said.**

**"Alright lets get going" Brooke said as she stood up**

**Evan smiled back at Ashley and went to get his bag**

**Ashley followed him upstairs and grabbed her own bag. "little clue?" Ashley asked sweetly knowing he would say no."**

**Nope" Evan said grabbing his bag and walking back downstiars**

**"You suck" Ashley said playfully then following him down.**

**Evan walked to the car and got in the front seat.**

**Ashley smiled and got into the seat beside him and Brooke and Ted got in the back together.**

**Evan drove off, Brooke smiled and rested her head on Ted's shoulder**

**After arriving at the arena they all said goodbye and met up hours later after the show.**

**Brooke walked over to everyone holding her cheek**

**"You okay?" Ted asked seeing her holding her cheek.**

**"No that skank Alicia slapped me because i told her she wasnt the prettiest diva in the WWE" Brooke said annoyed**

**"I can go kick her ass" Ashley said. "We can team, we're a good team" She said.**

**"She's a bitch babe" Ted said.**

**"i know shes a bitch, its okay Ash ill get her back" Brooke said**

**"Just make sure I'm there to watch" Ashley said.**

**Brooke laughed a little "okay i will" she said**

**"Good" Ashley said as she took Evan's hand.**

**"i wouldve slapped her back if Morrison wasnt around" Brooke said**

**"urgh!" Ted said when he heard that name.**

**"i know babe" Brooke said as she linked arms with him**

**"Lets forget that now, we're going home to get ready" Ted said.**

**"Okay good idea" Brooke said as she walked to the car**

**They got into the car and Evan drove them back to Ted's house.**

**When they arrived Brooke and Ashley rushed upstairs to find there outfits**

**Ted and Evan walked up and got dressed quickly then coming back down and sitting on the couch.**

**The girls got ready and walked downstairs.**

**"wow!" Ted said as he gasped at Brooke.**

**Brooke giggled slightly and walked over to him**

**"You look amazing" Ted said.**

**"Thanks so do you" Brooke said smiling**

**"Thanks" Ted said taking her hand. Ashley walked over to Evan.**

**Evan looked at Ashley speachless**

**"How do I look?" She asked him.**

**"A-Amazing" Evan stuttered**

**Ashley giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks baby" Ashley said as she held Evan's hand and followed Ted and Brooke to the car.**

**Evan got in the drivers seat with a smile on his face**

**Ashley smiled and held onto one of his hands the whole drive.**

**As they arrived at the restaraunt they all got out and walked inside**

**They sat at the table that was reserved for them. Ashley sat opposite Evan and beside Brooke.**

**"So what do you ladies want to drink?" Evan asked**

**"I'll have a glass of red wine please" Ashley said.**

**"ill have a water" Brooke said**

**"Don't want anything nice?" Ted asked.**

**"i dont mind really but you spent alot of money on me yesterday i dont want you to have to spend to much on me" Brooke said**

**"Your worth every penny of it" Ted said taking her hands.**

**Brooke smiled and held his hands**

**After giving their drink order to the waiter they sat talking whilst looking at the menu**

**Brooke and Evan chose what they wanted to eat and waited while Ted and Ashley chose theres**

**Ted ordered while Ashley was still looking.**

**They all waited for Ashley to order there food**

**"umm, everythings so big" Ashley said.**

**"Well im sure we can ask for them to make it a little smaller" Evan said**

**"Okay" Ashley said then ordering her food and told them to make it small.**

**After the waiter took there orders the girls looked at the guys "Soo when do we find out this suprise?" Brooke asked**

**Ted glanced over at Evan and waited for him to nod when he was ready.**

**Evan looked at him unsure, Evan was nervous about the whole thing. His fear of rejection came back into his mind**

**"Would you excuse me and Evan please" Ted said getting up and glancing at Evan.**

**"Sure?" brooke said as Evan got up and walked off**

**"what's the matter man?" Ted asked as they were away from the table**

**"im nervous!" evan said**

**"Don't be bro, she loves you, she has no reason to say no" Ted said.**

**Evan took a deep breath "Okay" he said as he walekd over to the table**

**Ted and Evan sat back into their seats**

**"Everything good now?" Brooke asked**

**"Yup" Ted said smiling.**

**"Good" Ashley said.**

**Brooke smiled and looked at them**

**"Okay, ready?" Ted asked.**

**Evan nodded**

**"Okay" Ted took Brooke's hands. "I know I haven't known you for very long but I know that your the one I wanna spend my life with, so Brooke will you marry me?" Ted asked taking the ring out.**

**Brooke's jaw dropped**

**Ted sat a little uncomfoutably thinking this was a bad idea.**

**Tears began to fill in her eyes "Of course i wanna marry you!" Brooke said**

**Ted smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. Ashley watched smiling at them both.**

**Evan took a deep breath "Ashley?" he said**

**Ashley turned her head and looked over at him. "Yeah?"**

**"I know that you've been through alot but you know i love you and im always gonna be there for you soo.. " Evan said getting on one knee and getting the ring out "Will you do me the honours of making me the luckiest guy in the world and be my future wife?" he said nervously**

**Ashley gasped as tears began to form in her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you" Ashley said.**

**Evan smiled and put the ring on her finger.**

**"I love you" Ashley said as she got up and hugged him.**

**Evan hugged back "i love you too" he said**

**"This ring is beautiful baby" Ashley said looking at her ring.**

**"im glad i picked right" Evan said sitting back down**

**Ashley smiled and held onto his hand.**

**Evan held onto hers, "Oh gosh what am i gonna tell my brother?" Brooke said smiling**

**"Won't he be happy?" Ted asked as their food arrived.**

**"im sure he will but i got engaged before him and hes been with Maryse longer" Brooke said**

**"True, but thats his own fault" Ted said chuckling.**

**"Yeah your right" Brooke said as she started eating her food**

**They all ate their dinner and enjoyed their chatting.**

**After dinner they all walked back to the car and drove home**

**After arriving home Brooke and Ted went straight to their room and made their night perfect like they know how. Ashley walked up into Evan's room.**

**Evan got into his boxers and got into bed**

**Ashley got dressed into her pajamas and got in beside him,**

**Evan wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes "Night baby" he said**

**"Night babe" Ashley said pecking his lips.**

**Evan pecked back and fell asleep**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next morning Brooke woke up slowly.**

**Ted still laid asleep while holding her in his arms.**

**Brooke smiled at her sleeping fianc'e as she began to place kisses down his chest**

**Ted smiled and soon opened his eyes.**

**Brooke continued for a minute then looked up at him and smiled back **

**"Morning finacee" Ted said chuckling.**

**Brooke giggled "i like the sound of that" she said**

**"Me too" Ted said smiling.**

**"i still havent met your parents yet" Brooke said**

**Ted chuckled. "Oh yeah" Ted said smiling.**

**"Do you want me to meet them?" Brooke asked**

**"Yeah course I want you to meet them" Ted said.**

**Good!" Brooke said**

**"Hmm in 3 weeks?" Ted asked.**

**"Why so far away?" Brooke replied**

**"Thats the next time we're in Mississippi" Ted said.**

**"Okay then" Brooke said**

**"I need to phone and tell them tho" Ted said.**

**"Good idea do it now!" Brooke said smiling**

**"Okay" Ted said picking up his phone. Downstairs Ashley was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee.**

**Evan walked into the kitchen sleepy**

**"Morning baby" Ashley said smiling.**

**"Good morning"EVan said**

**"Nice sleep?" Ashley asked.**

**"Sure did you?" Evan said**

**"Yup sure did" Ashley said.**

**"Thats great then" Evan said**

**"Sure is. What do you have planned for today?" Ashley asked him.**

**"im up for anything" Evan said**

**"Can we drive to St Louis? I wanna get outta here" Ashley said.**

**"Yeah sure!" Evan said**

**"Good" Ashley said.**

**"Should we tell Ted and Brooke?" Evan asked**

**"Yeah" Ashley said getting up.**

**Evan took her hand and walked upstairs**

**"I can't wait to get out of this state" Ashley said walking into her room.**

**"im sure you cant" Evan said as he knocked on the door**

**Ted opened the door. "hey man" He said.**

**"hey Ted we thought we would come say we are going back to St Louis" evan said**

**"Oh okay." Ted said.**

**"Well Ted needs to start packing his stuff since hes moving to St Louis with me right babe" Brooke said**

**"Oh yeah right I do" Ted said chuckling.**

**Brooke laughed a little "ill see you guys in St Louis im sure you wanna get going soon" she said**

**"yeah we were gonna pack our things and go" Evan said**

**"Okay cool, see you tomorrow or something then" Ted said.**

**"Bye guys" Evan said walking back into the guest room**

**"I'm all packed" Ashley said.**

**"so am i, i just need to get my bag" Evan said as he walked in and grabbed his bag**

**"Okay, lets go" Ashley said.**

**"Alright"Evan said as he walked to the car**

**Ashley got into the front**

**Evan got in the drivers seat and drove off**

**Ashley held his hand all the way there**

**After Ted had packed most of his stuff Brooke laid down on the bed "now that was alot of work" she giggled**

**"Sure was" Ted said laying beside her.**

**Brooke smiled and rolled onto her side**

**Ted smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.**

**Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist**

**"I love you" Ted said.**

**"i love you too" Brooke said**

**Ted smiled and kissed her lips. "We better get going." Ted said.**

**"Alright babe, i have to tell my brother when we get to St Louis" Brooke said**

**"Yeah you do" Ted said.**

**Brooke smiled and got up**

**Ted stood up and grabbed the bags**

**Brooke grabbed her suitcase and walked to the car**

**Ted got into the car with Brooke and drove off.**

**Brooke held his hand tight**

**Hours later Ted arrived at Brooke's apartment.**

**"Should we start looking for a house babe?" she asked**

**"Yeah I think we should" Ted said.**

**Brooke smiled and walked into the apartment and got her lap top out**

**Ted sat beside her. "Are we still gonna be living in St Louis?" Ted asked.**

**"i wanna live in St Louis if thats okay with you?" Brooke said**

**"Sure babe" Ted said.**

**Brooke smiled and looked at houses "Babe what about that one?" she said as she clicked on it**

**"Wow thats a nice one" Ted said. It was a 3 floor, 6 bedroom house with a pool and jacuzzi.**

**"Its perfect!" Brooke said**

**"Sure is" Ted said smiling.**

**"Think we should get it?" Brooke asked**

**"Yeah we should" Ted said.**

**Brooke grinned and grabbed the phone, 10 minutes later Brooke finished talking with the landlord "Its ours!" she said**

**"Really?" Ted said excitedly.**

**"Yes really!" Brooke said grinning**

**"Woo" Ted said smiling.**

**Brooke giggled eand stood up to hug him**

**Ted hugged back tightly. Ashley sat in the living room at Evan's house. "Baby do your parents live in St Louis?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yeah they do" Evan said**

**"can we go see them?" Ashley asked.**

**"YEah sure we can" Evan said**

**"Cool, I'll just get ready" Ashley said getting up**

**"Okay ill wait for you" Evan said**

**"Okay" Ashley said walking up into their room and getting dressed.**

**Evan waited downstairs for her**

**Ashley walked down dressed nicely with minimal make up**

**Evan smiled "Ready?" he asked**

**"Yeah" Ashley said.**

**"lets go then" Evan said as he walked to the car**

**Ashley smiled nervously and got into his car.**

**Evan hopped in and drove to his parents house**

**After arriving Ashley sat nervously in the car.**

**Evan got out of the car**

**Ashley got out and took his hand.**

**Evan smiled and walked to the front door**

**"Will they like me?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yes of course" Evan said as his mom Rose answered the door.**

**"I hope" Ashley said as she turned and smiled at his mom.**

**"Hey Mom" Evan said, **

**"Hey Evan what are you doing here?" Rose said **

**Ashley held onto Evan's hand tightly.**

**"Well i wanted to introduce you to someone, this is my fiance Ashley" Evan said**

**"Hi, nice to meet you" Ashley said smiling.**

**"Its very nice to meet you too!" Rose said with a smile**

**Ashley smiled at Evan.**

**"Come on inside" Rose said**

**Ashley and Evan walked in together and to the living room.**

**"Matthew, it's good to see you" His father said. He always called him by his real name. Ashley couldn't help but giggle know Evan hated being called Matthew.**

**Evan groaned "dad!" **

**"what?" He asked.**

**"I hate being called Mathew" evan said**

**"Why, it's your name" His dad said.**

**"so?" Evan said**

**"I'm still calling you Matthew" He said,**

**Evan rolled his eyes**

**Ashley giggled and sat onto the couch.**

**"Dad this is my fiance Ashley" Evan said**

**"Hi there Ashley, I'm Toby" He said.**

**"Nice to meet you" Ashley said.**

**Evan smiled and sat beside Ashley**

**Ashley cuddled into his side.**

**Evan wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled**

**"I love you" Ashley said smiling.**

**"i love you too" Evan said**

**"Your mom made dinner." Toby said.**

**"Awesome" Evan said**

**"Sounds nice." Ashley said.**

**Evan smiled at Ashley**

**"Is this where you grew up when you was younger?" Ashley asled.**

**"Yeah it was" Evan said**

**"Show me your room please" Ashley said.**

**"Okay" Evan said as he stood up**

**Ashley stood up and took his hand.**

**Evan smiled and walked up to his room**

**"Aww how cute" Ashley said looking around the room.**

**Evan laughed "Thanks"**

**"Was you a little bad boy?" Ashley asked.**

**Evan crossed his arms "Pffft... yeah" he said**

**"Aww, little bad boy Matthew" Ashley said playfully pinching his cheek**

**"oi oi oi" Evan said grabbing her hand**

**Ashley giggled. "Hit a nerve?" Ashley smiled**

**"Your evil" Evan said smiling**

**"I know" Ashley said giggling. "But you love me" Ashley said sitting on the bed,**

**"Why would you think that?" Evan said playfully**

**"umm hello?" Ashley said motioning to the ring on her finger.**

**Evan laughed "Ohhhh"**

**"ha ha can't get rid of me now" Ashley said.**

**"i dont wanna get rid of you" Evan said smiling**

**"Good. Your mine forever" Ashley said smiling.**

**"i wouldnt want it any other way" Evan said with a smile**

**Ashley smiled and took his hands. "When do you wanna get married?" Ashley asked.**

**"i dont mind its up to you" evan said**

**"3 months?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yeah sounds great" Evan said, Over at Ted and Brooke's Ted had just finished telling his brother about his engagement over the phone**

**Brett said congrats" Ted said as he shut the phone.**

**"Well thats nice of him isnt it" Brooke said**

**"Yeah" Ted said.**

**"you okay babe?" Brooke asked concerned**

**"yeah, why do you ask?" Ted asked.**

**"you just dont seem happy at all..."Brooke said**

**"I am baby" Ted said.**

**"You sure?" Brooke said "if ive done anything to make you mad or sad im sorry" she continued looking down**

**"You've done nothing baby" Ted said lifting her chin.**

**Brooke looked into his eyes "Okay" she said**

**"I love you" Ted said.**

**"i love you too baby" Brooke said**

**Ted smiled and kissed her lips**

**Brooke deepened his kiss**

**Ted smiled as they broke the kiss. "Tomorrow invite randy over"**

"**okay baby" Brooke said**

**Brooke felt nervous about inviting Randy over, She was scared about how he would react to them getting married so soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The next morning Brooke woke up slowly, the day had come for her to tell Randy about her engagement.**

**"Morning baby" Ted said who was already awake and laying in bed.**

**Brooke smiled "Good morning" she said**

**"Have a nice sleep?" Ted asked.**

**"Kinda you?" Brooke said**

**"Yeah I did" Ted said.**

**"Thats good then!" Brooke said**

**"Yeah, what times Randy getting here?" Ted asked.**

**"Umm i think 11.30" Brooke answered**

**"It's 11 right now" Ted said.**

**"Lets get up and dressed then" Brooke said**

**"Okay" Ted said as he pecked her lips and stood up.**

**Brooke pecked back and got up**

**Ted quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen**

**Brooke followed Ted downstairs **

**"I'm making coffee, you want one?" Ted asked.**

**"Yeah that would be great thanks" Brooke said**

**"Okay" Ted said as he started making two coffees when the door knocked.**

**Brooke felt nervous all of a sudden "ill get it" She said walking towards the door**

**Ted nodded and finished the coffees. Ashley and Evan stood on the other side.**

**Brooke opened the door "oh its you" she said**

**"Hey" Ashley said.**

**"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked**

**"I heard Randy was gonna be here and I needed to ask him something. I hope you don't mind" Ashley said,**

**"What do you need to ask him? i was actually planning on telling him the news soo yeah" Brooke said**

**"Oh okay, well I started planning my wedding and I want Randy to give me away." Ashley said.**

**"Ohh.." Brooke said**

**"Yeah, I'll just wait and tell him another day" Ashley said.**

**Brooke just turned around and walked upstairs**

**"Ignore her shes nervous." Ted said.**

**"okay" Evan said**

**"I'll tell him another day" Ashley said.**

**Evan smiled a little "Alright" he said**

**"Bye Ted" Ashley said.**

**Evan waved and walked out**

**Ted shut the door. "Babe, coffee's done" Ted shouted upstairs.**

**Brooke ignored him and laid on the bed rolled into a ball**

**Ted grabbed her coffee and walked upstairs.**

**Brooke closed her eyes, she didnt wanna talk to anyone at all**

**"Baby, what's wrong?" Ted asked kneeling at the side of the bed in front of her.**

**"Ashley wants Randy to give her away" Brooke mumbled**

"**And?" Ted said not seeing the big deal**

**Brooke rolled her eyes and turned away from him**

**"Did you want to do that?" Ted asked.**

**"Does it matter everyone ends up liking Ashley more" Brooke said upset**

**"That's not true" Ted said.**

**"Yes it is! Okay Ever since she came into my life everybody says 'Oh poor Ashley, wow Ashley is so great Ashley Ashley Ashley! even my own brother likes her more than me he probably wont even come to the wedding" Brooke said**

**"Have you ever actually realised whats happened in her life?" Ted asked.**

**"Of course i fucking know see what i mean!" Brooke said as tears started to fill in her eyes**

**"Babe, seriously stop worrying." Ted said.**

**"Just fuck off!" Brooke said as she stormed into the bathroom and locked the door**

**Ted sighed and walked downstairs and opened the front door and saw Randy. "Oh" Ted said.**

**Brooke sat in the bathroom and cried**

**"Hey, what's up?" Randy asked as he walked in.**

**"Nothing, Brooke's in the bathroom and I need some space" Ted said walking out.**

**Brooke balled her eyes out.**

**Randy walked upstairs and knocked the bathroom door. "Brooke" He said.**

**"GO AWAY!" Brooke shouted**

**"open the door, please, for me" Randy said.**

**Brooke opened the door "What do you want?" she said**

**"Talk to me" Randy said taking her hand and walked downstairs and sat on the couch.**

**"i dont wanna talk okay!" Brooke said**

**"No, you're gonna talk" Randy said holding her hands.**

**"Why should i, i mean its not like i matter or anything" Brooke said pulling her hands away**

**"Of course you matter, your my little sister" Randy said.**

**Brooke scoffed and turned her head**

**"Brooke what is going on?" Randy asked.**

**"Oh well you know i got engaged so did Ashley no big deal apart from she wants you to give her away" Brooke said**

**"Is that why you're upset?" Randy asked.**

**"Yes! ever since she came along shes been your little sister not me and no one gives a damn about me because shes been through alot and im just an immature little girl!" Brooke said**

**"No Brooke, nothing will ever change the fact that you're my little sister and I love you more" Randy said.**

**"Whatever!" Brooke said upset**

**"Brooke, it's the truth, if you want I'll say no to Ashley" Randy said.**

**"i cant control you ill feel like a bitch if you say no so do whatever you want" Brooke said**

**"I want you to be happy" Randy said.**

**"Well lets see My so called fiance doesnt give a shit and i found out his ex wife still wants him so no chance of me being happy" Brooke said**

**"Ted's not stupid he won't dump you and he won't go back to her" Randy said.**

**"He still doesnt care and he wont see it from my point of view!" Brooke said**

**"Have you talked to him about it instead of locking yourself in the bathroom?" Randy asked**

**"i told him how i felt and all he said was 'Have you actually seen what shes gone through her whole life' im sick of it okay i want out" Brooke said wiping her tears**

**"Out of what?" Ted asked neither of them noticed him walk back into the house.**

**Brooke just looked away wiping her reappearing tears**

**"You don't need to tell me I think I know" Ted said walking upstairs and started packing his things.**

**Brooke ran upstairs after him "i didnt mean that!" she shouted**

**"Really? what did you mean then?" Ted asked unable to look at her.**

**"i want out of feeling like im never gonna be good enough for you, you could have any girl in the world and you were married, you also dont side with me or think about what im feeling" Brooke said upset**

**"I do Brooke, I care a lot about you" Ted said**

**"Sure doesnt feel like it but if you wanna leave go" Brooke said turning around**

**"No, I'm not going" Ted said walking over to her.**

**Brooke looked down upset**

**Ted lifted her head to face him and kissed her lips**

**Brooke kissed back**

**Ted put as much passion as he could into the kiss.**

**Brooke kissed back with as much passion as he had**

**"Now do you believe me?" Ted said when they pulled away**

**Brooke nodded slowly**

**"I love you and only you and nothing will ever change that" Ted said.**

**"I love you too but are you sure nothings gonna change that?" Brooke asked**

**"I'm one hundred percent sure" Ted said.**

**"okay" Brooke said**

**"Can we get back down to Randy now?" Ted asked.**

**"Yeah sure" Brooke said as she walked downstairs**

**"I just got off the phone with Ashley, I told her I can't give her away" Randy said as they walked into the living room.**

**Brooke looked down feeling guilty**

**"Okay, so I'm gonna start lunch" Ted said kissing Brooke's cheek and walking to the kitchen.**

**Brooke sat on the couch "Im a horrible person" she said**

**"No you're not, by the way I have great news" Randy said trying to change the subject.**

**"What is it?" Brooke asked**

**"Ryse and I are gonna have a baby" Randy said happily.**

**"im gonna be an aunty!" Brooke smiled**

**"You sure are" Randy said smiling.**

**"Congratulations!" Brooke said**

**"Thanks" Randy said. "Baby's due November 8th" Randy said.**

**"Awesome im sure your excited" Brooke said**

**"Sure am" Randy said.**

**"Baby gets a priviledged day" Ted chuckled as he walked in.**

**"Whys that?" Brooke said**

**Ted gasped playfully. "Yours truly has a birthday to celebrate" Ted said pointing to himself.**

**"Oh yeah! sorry i forgot" Brooke said smiling cheekily**

**"it's okay I forgot your birthday too" Ted said.**

**"September 26th" Brooke said**

**"Oh yeah" Ted said. "I definetly remember Randy's" Ted said.**

**"How come?" Brooke asked**

**"April fools, I always prank him" Ted said chuckling.**

**Brooke laughed **

**"Yeah yeah, some how I always fall for it too" Randy said.**

**"Your gullable thats why" Brooke said**

**"oh I so am not" Randy said smiling**

**"You so are!" brooke said**

**"Name one time" Randy said.**

**"I know one time" Ted said. **

**"When?" Brooke asked**

**"Well it was this bachlor party for my brother Brett and Cody decided to dress up like a girl and basically flirted with Brett but Brett knew it was Cody but Randy here thought it was a real girl and tried to get her number" Ted said laughing.**

**Brooke burst into laughter**

**"Well he looked like a real girl" Randy pouted**

**"How can you get them mixed up you dumbass" Brooke said laughing**

**"You should have seen his face when Cody took the wig and make up off" Ted said.**

**"That is really funny" Brooke said**

**"It was hilarious" Ted said.**

**"it sounds like it!" Brooke said**

**"So I better be going now, see you both tomorrow at the show" Randy said.**

**"okay see you later Bro" Brooke said**

**"Oh and don't be mad at Ashley" Randy said as he hugged his little sister.**

**"im not" Brooke said and hugged back**

**"Good, bye" He said then walked out the house.**

**"i have the perfect April fools joke i should use on Randy sometime" Brooke said**

**"Come on tell me" Ted said smiling.**

**"tell him im pregnant and he'll freak out" Brooke said**

**"ahaha that will be hilarious" Ted said.**

**"i know right!" Brooke said smiling**

**"But what if you are pregnant at the time?" Ted asked**

**"you want me to get pregnant in 2 months?" Brooke replied**

**"Maybe" Ted said.**

**"you really want kids dont you?" Brooke asked as she took his hands**

**"I sure do, don't you?" Ted asked as he held her hands and looked into her eyes.**

**"Yes of course i do" Brooke said and looked deep into his**

**"Well when can we start?" Ted asked.**

**"Whenever you want baby" Brooke said**

**"Do you wanna wait till we're married or not?" Ted asked.**

**"i honestly dont mind im happy to start whenever you want" Brooke said**

**"Right now" Ted said as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.**

**Brooke giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck**

**Ted laid her down gently and smiled.**

**Brooke smirked and startede to unbutton his shirt slowly**

**Ted smirked and leaned his head down and attacked her neck with kisses.**

**Brooke moaned softly**

**Ted took her shirt off and threw it to the ground.**

**Brooke then began kissing down his chest and unbuckled his pants**

**Ted smirked and let her take over.**

**Brooke pushed his pants and boxers down and smirked**

**Ted smirked and watched her as she climbed back on top of him.**

**Brooke kissed his chest softly**

**They spent the rest of the night making love trying to conceive a baby.**

**Over with Evan and Ashley, Evan had just finished making lunch**

**"What's left to plan for the wedding." Ashley asked as she sat at the table.**

**"hmm im not sure is there?" Evan said**

**"I want something really small, just work friends and you're family" Ashley said.**

**"Sounds great" Evan said**

**"Who is there to give me away?" Ashley asked.**

**Evan thought for a minute**

**"Don't worry about it" Ashley said.**

**"of course im gonna worry about it i want this day to be perfect for you" Evan said**

**"It will be" Ashley said trying not to let it affect her**

**"Not if you dont havee someone to give you away" Evan said**

**Ashley sighed.**

**"if you want my dad could?" Evan said**

**"Really? would he do that for me?" Ashley asked.**

**"yeah of course he would!" Evan said**

**"Okay" Ashley said with a small smile.**

**"Whats wrong?" Evan asked**

**"You sure you wanna marry me?" Ashley asked.**

**"Ive never been so sure in my life" Evan said**

**"Even though after everything I went through? nothing goes right for me" Ashley sighed.**

**"this will go right for you" Evan said**

**"Promise?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yes i promise" Evan said and pecked her lips**

**"Okay" Ashley said smiling.**

"**Anything you wanna do now?" Evan asked**

**"We can go to the mall pick out wedding bands" Ashley suggested.**

**"Great idea" Evan said**

**Ashley smiled and got up as her phone started ringing she looked at the ID and pressed ignore.**

**"Who was that?" Evan asked**

**"Randy" Ashley said.**

**"Why did you ignore it?" Evan said**

**Ashley shrugged. "Just don't want to worry about anyone else but you for today" Ashley said.**

**"Alright oh have you chosen your bridesmaids and maid of honour?" Evan asked**

**"Maybe Brooke for maid of honour" Ashley said.**

**"Maybe?" Evan said**

**"If she's not pissed off at me" Ashley said.**

**"im sure shes not baby" Evan said**

**"Let's just go now" Ashley said.**

**Evan sighed and walked to the car**

**Ashley got in and sighed.**

**Evan got in and drove to the mall**

**"Evan?" Ashley said softly.**

**"What?" Evan said**

**"I'm sorry for being such a drama queen" Ashley said taking his hand.**

**"its fine" Evan said**

**"I love you so much" Ashley said.**

**"i love you too" Evan said**

**Ashley smiled. "Brooke will be my maid of honour, no maybe about it" Ashley said.**

**"Thats great im glad" Evan said as he pulled int othe mall**

**"And I'll call Randy back and see what he wanted" Ashley said pulling out her phone.**

**"alright" Evan said as he got out of the car**

**Ashley dialled Randy's number and waited for him to answer.**

**Evan walked around to Ashleys side and opened her door **

**"Thanks babe, he's probably ignoring me now" Ashley said getting out and holding the phone to her ear.**

**"That sucks!" Evan said and walked into the mall with her**

**"Yeah." Ashley said.**

**"Hello" Randy's voice said.**

**Evan began walking to the store with Ashley**

**"Hey Randy, sorry for not answering earlier." Ashley said as she held Evan's hand.**

**"It's fine" Randy said.**

**"So what's up?" She asked.**

**"If you still want me to I will be happy to give you away" Randy said.**

**"Really? would you?" Ashley asked with a hint of excitment.**

**"Yeah course" Randy said.**

**Evan looked at her "What is it?" he asked**

**"Well better go now, talk soon bye" Ashley said.**

**"Bye" Randy said as they both hung up.**

**"Randy said he'll give me away" Ashley said smiling.**

**"but i already asked my dad" Evan said dissapointed**

**"Oh, you did?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yeah i did" Evan said**

**"Oh" Ashley said.**

**"but i guess its up to you" Evan said**

**"I've known Randy since I was 12" Ashley said.**

**"kay" Evan said**

**"Sorry baby" Ashley said.**

**Evan ignored her and walked into the store, Brooke txted Ashley *Hey Ash i just wanted to apoligize for Randy saying no to giving you away i hope it doesnt affect our friendship him not giving you away***

**Ashley sighed and texted back *its fine he called and said he'll do it now***

**Brooke texted again *What?*, Evan walked out again not wanting to do anything **

**Ashley replied *You're not mad are you?* she asked as she looked at Evan.**

**Brooke was mad *you know what you and my stupid brother arent invitede to my wedding i hate you both!* she said and txted the same thing to Randy upset, Evan kept walking upset**

**Ashley felt tears in her eyes, not only because of Brooke but because she noticed Evan talking to a blonde beautiful woman.**

**Evan smiled as he talked to his ex girlfriend Anna**

**Ashley ran out the mall crying, when he saw Evan smile and walk with her. Ashley needed to get out bust she had no where to go.**

**Over at Brooke and Ted's Brooke was waiting for Randy to reply she was so mad he had lied to her**

**Randy called Brooke when he went to answer the door and saw a tear stained Ashley.**

**Brooke answered her phone "What the fuck do you want?"**

**"Why are you so mad?" Randy asked as he let Ashley in.**

**"Your a fucking liar and i hate you son of a bitch!" Brooke yelled**

**"If that Brooke tell her there isn't gonna be a wedding so she can stop being a bitch" Ashley said.**

**Brooke heard what she said "The onl bitch around here is Ashley stupid skank! oh wait she wont have sex so she cant be!"**

**Ashley sat on the couch crying, blaming herself for everything that happened, Randy just hung up the phone and tried to comfort her.**

**Brooke was furious her own brother was picking someone else after he had told her he wouldnt**

**"What happened?" Randy asked Ashley.**

**Brooke stormed around the house throwing pictures of her Ashley and Randy at the wall**

**"Baby what are you doing?" Ted asked.**

**"MY OWN FUCKING BROTHER LIED TO ME AND MY EX BEST FRIEND CALLED ME A BITCH!" Brooke said as she rippd up the pictures**

**"Look at me babe" Ted said taking her hands.**

**Brooke looked at him angrily**

**"Stop letting them get to you okay forget the shit that their doing." Ted said.**

**"I cant i want them dead!" Brooke said as tears began to fill in her eyes**

**"Shh" Ted said pulling her in for a hug. Over at Randy's place Ashley sat on the couch not moving or saying a word.**

**Evan knocked on his door confused**

**"If that's Evan then I don't wanna see him" Ashley said getting up and walking to Randy's room.**

**Evan waited for someone to reply**

**Randy nodded and opened the door.**

**"Hey Randy is Ashley here?" Evan asked**

**"Nope she's not, sorry man, what's up?" He asked.**

**Evan faked a laugh "Thats bullshit because i can see her jacket on your couch" he said**

**"She don't wanna see you" Randy said.**

**"i dont even know why all i know is that my ex came up to my and said hi and then she was gone!" Evan said confused**

**"You told her you hated your ex but yet she saw you smiling and walking away with her" Randy said.**

**"All i said was hi because verytime i tried to leave she would stop me for fuck sake!" Evan said angrily**

**"Well she wasn't to know that" Randy said.**

**"Thats because she left so how the hell was i supposed to tell her! i also offered my dad could walk her down the aisle and now shes saying no how do you think hes gonna take that!" Evan said still mad**

**"Now she's saying there is no wedding so tell you're parents that" Randy said getting annoyed.**

**Evan was shocked "Let me see her" he said a little calmer**

**"She doesn't want to see you" Randy said.**

**"i just want to talk to her okay!" Evan said**

**Randy sighed and stepped aside letting her in.**

**Evan walked inside as Maryse walked downstairs exhausted and angry**

**"sorry for waking you baby" Randy said as Ashley was laying in the guest room.**

**"Dont baby me! i have been in the bathroom sick while you were shouting and then there was crying i want everyone who doesnt live in this house out this is stressing me out!" Maryse said, Evan walked into the guest room**

**"Won't be long, just helping out a friend." Randy said softly.**

**Ashley never sensed him walk in she just laid on the bed crying.**

**"instead of your damn sister? yeah she texted me what was going on" Maryse said, Evan looked at her "hey" he said**

**"what am I supposed to do?" Randy asked.**

**Ashley sighed and didn't say a word she was scared about what she might say.**

**"Honestly? you lied to her Randy!" Maryse said upset as her hormones were all over the place, **

**"What the hell is going on Ashley?" Evan said**

**"I don't wanna hear this right now" Randy said sitting on the couch.**

**"I'm losing everything" Ashley said while crying.**

**"you know what i have stuck by you through everything but this is something that i dont think i can, family should always come first" Maryse said hurt**

**"How are you losing everything?" Evan said**

**"baby, I love you please don't let any of this effect us." Randy said.**

**"I lost my best friend, I lost you, I have no where to go, no family I'm not wanted here, I'll be better of dead and no one will care" Ashley said crying.**

**"This is affecting us! your sister is like my sister shes my family i know her and i hate what your doing!" Maryse said **

**"how have you lost me?" Evan said**

**Randy stayed quiet, he didn't want to argue anymore.**

**"I saw you walk away with you're ex" Ashley said.**

**Maryse teared up "That settles it then" she said as she walked upstairs and packed a bag**

**"i didnt walk anywhere with her" Evan said**

**"Ryse, what are you doing?" Randy asked.**

**"I saw you, Evan" Ashley said.**

**"Leaving" Maryse said as she continued to pack**

**"i was trying to get away from her" Evan said**

**"What about us and our baby?" Randy asked.**

**Ashley looked down, she was so upset she just needed someone to hold her.**

**"if you put friends before your family then how am i supposed to know your gonna be there for us, this is your mess" Maryse said as she began to cry**

**Evan looked at her "im hurt, you hurt me, you hurt my father so dont do that to me because you hurt us just as bad" Evan said**

**"Please don't go, I love you, If Brooke is like a sister to you then that's what Ashley is to me" Randy said.**

**"Well then just go, I don't wanna hurt you or anyone anymore" Ashley said.**

**"thing is she is your sister and your throwing her to the side like a piece of trash" Maryse said wiping her tears**

**"you know thats not what we want" Evan said softly**

**"It's not my fault that she can be so selfish" Randy said.**

**"I should just go" Ashley said.**

**Maryse looked at him in shock "you are such a hypocrite!" she said**

**"Dont" Evan said**

**"I'm not" Randy said**

**"I'm sorry" Ashley said softly.**

**"Yes you are! you 2 are so alike its not funny! but your the one who should grow up because your older you act like a 5 year old sometimes!" Maryse said**

**"Me too" Evan said**

**"you should say no to both of them" Maryse said**

**"im just upset because my dad was willing to do this for us and you change your mind and lose your best friend over it" Evan said**

**"Keep them both out my life?" Randy asked.**

**"That's just it everything is Brooke's fault" Ashley said.**

**"No say you dont want to walk her down the aisle but your not going to for your sister either" Maryse said**

**"i disagree" Evan said**

**"My dad was gonna do it for Brooke anyway" Randy said.**

**"Why?" Ashley asked.**

**"Thats not what she told me when we first met" Maryse said**

**"Because i think she has a right to be mad, Randys her brother,her flesh and blood" Evan said**

**"Oh" Randy said.**

**"She knows how close Randy and I are, we're practically brother and sister" Ashley said.**

**"you should be more considerate" Maryse said**

**"But shes known him since she was born Ashley thats her brother not yours technically" Evan said softly**

**"Well with Brooke she has a replacement in my dad, with Ash she has no one" Randy said.**

**Ashley shrugged and looked down at her lap.**

**"okay your not listening so im gonna leave" Maryse said**

**Evan sighed**

**"Don't" Randy said.**

**Ashley laid back onto the bed not sure what to do.**

**"Why not you dont listen to a thing i say" Maryse said upset**

**"ill leave now" Evan said**

**"I love you" Randy said. **

**"Evan" Ashley said softly.**

**"i love you too but those arent the words i wanna hear" Maryse said upset**

**"yeah?" Evan said**

**"I know" Randy said.**

**"Just remember that I love you and I'll never forget you" Ashley said.**

**Maryse sighed upset and grabbed her bag**

**"this is seriously what you want?" Evan said**

**"Maryse please don't do this to us" Randy said.**

**"I'm obviously a bad person" Ashley said.**

**"im not the one doing this you are, i told you what i think you should do and you ignore me!" Maryse said**

**"Everyone makes mistakes Ashley" Evan said**

**"I didn't" Randy said.**

**"Yeah, but I make to many" Ashley said.**

**"yes you did you came up with another excuse" Maryse said**

**"you need to stop thinking negatively" Evan said**

**"Sorry" Randy said.**

**"But when I think positivley something comes and ruins it" Ashley sighed.**

**"sorry isnt gonna cut it Randy not until you sort things out with your sister" Maryse said**

**"well you wont like my opinion.." Evan said**

**"She won't talk to me" Randy said.**

**"What is it?" Ashley asked.**

**"well i dont think i would if you hung up on me" Maryse said**

**"i think your friendship with Brooke is much more important then Randy walking you down the aisle" Evan said**

**"I deserve no one" Randy said.**

**"I know, so why is it such a big deal to her?" Ashley asked.**

**"Do you think i would be here if you deserved no one?" Maryse said softly**

**"im not her so i dont know" Evan said**

**"You're free to leave if you want" Randy said looking down.**

**"She knows I have no family that care" Ashley said she hated talking about her family.**

**Maryse lifted his head and pecked his lips**

**"maybe its because she brought you closer to her family and now she feels like shes bbeen replaced" Evan said**

**Randy pecked back.**

**"I wouldn't do that" Ashley said.**

**"i love you but you have to sort this out" Maryse said "For us" she continued as she put his hand on her stomach**

**"But thats probably how she feels" Evan said**

**"Okay" Randy said lightly rubbing her stomach.**

**"Don't be mad about what I'm gonna say next" Ashley said.**

**"Now are you gonna do what i told you to or not?" Maryse said**

**"What is it?" Evan said**

**"Okay" Randy said again.**

**"I love you and I wanna be with you, but I don't wanna get married." Ashley said.**

**"Good" Maryse said with a smile**

**"are you talking just yet or never?" Evan said**

**"I love you" Randy said**

**"Never, but if you call you're parents then just the four of us can go to the church and we can elope" Ashley said.**

**"i love you too" Maryse said**

**Evan was saddened by this "oh" he said**

**"Do you?" Ashley asked**

**"id rather get married" Evan said looking down**

**"But all we need is the important people there" Ashley said.**

**Evan sighed**

**"Okay, we'll get married" Ashley said.**

**"Look Ash we could have a long engagement we dont have to marry straight away" Evan said**

**"I wanted to start a family soon too" Ashley said.**

**"Do you?" Evan asked**

**"Yeah, do you?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yeah but i can wait" Evan said**

**"Oh okay" Ashley said.**

**"Come on lets go home" Evan said**

**"Okay" Ashley said getting up.**

**Evan took her hand and walked to the car**

**"So what can we do?" Ashley asked.**

**"What do you mean?" Evan said**

**"Well we're not getting married anytime soon, or having a family so what shall we do?" Ashley asked.**

"**its up to you" Evan said**

**"Know what, I want a baby" Ashley said**

**"do you?" Evan said**

**"Yeah, do you?" Ashley asked.**

**"Well yeah but i always thought i would be married first" Evan said**

**"If you wanna wait then I'll wait too" Ashley said with a smile.**

**"but i dont wanna hurt you with my choice" Evan said**

**"Nah, it's fine baby" Ashley said.**

**"you sure?" Evan said**

**"Yeah" Ashley said with a nod.**

**Evan pulled her in for a hug "i love you" he said**

**"I love you too" Ashley said as she rested her head on his chest as he held her tight.**

**With Brooke and Ted Brooke had finally calmed down "babe im gonna go to the store and get a pregnancy test ok?" she said**

**"Wouldn't it be too soon?" Ted asked. "Unless, have you ever been on the pill? because I've never used protection with you" Ted said.**

**"No i wasnt on the pill" Brooke said**

**"Oh wow, so we've been together nearly a month now" Ted said.**

**"Yeah we have i think i should get one just in case though" Brooke said**

**"Yeah, you need money?" Ted asked.**

**"Nope ive got some, i shouldnt be long" Brooke said as she kissed Ted**

**Ted kissed back and smiled. "See you in a bit" Ted said.**

**"Yeah i love you baby" Brooke said as she walked to the door**

**"Love you too" He said watching her leave.**

**Brooke got in her car and drove to the nearest store, the whole way Brooke had a feeling she was being followed**

**Brooke shrugged it off, she hated feeling paranoid.**

**as Brooke got out of the car she started towards the store doors **

**She then felt someone cover her mouth and grab her from behind.**

**Brooke struggled to get free but she felt the napkin that had some sort of knockout fumes on it, Everything started to go blurry**

**"Stay quiet bitch or I'll hurt you" Kristen's voice said as she pushed her into the back of her car.**

**Kristen quickly left a note in Brooke's car, 'Try to find her and shes dead move on shes nothing', Kristen then got into her car and drove off.**

**Ted sighed and looked at his watch, it had been an hour since Brooke had gone and he was getting worried.**

**Ted began pacing back and forward until he decided to drive to the store to see if she was still there**

**He parked in the car park and noticed Brooke's car, he walked into the store and saw no sign of her. He then decided to check the car and found a note.**

**Ted read the note and his jaw dropped**

**He instantly knew that Kristen had Brooke.**

**Ted dialled Kristen's number on his phone fast**

**"Hello" Kristen said.**

**"Wheres Brooke Kristen?" Ted said angrily**

**"Hey baby" Kristen said.**

**"Answer the question!" Ted shouted**

**"Well, why don't you come over, we're having a nice party, it'll be nice for some male company" Kristen said looking over at a tied up Brooke.**

**"Dont you dare hurt her or i swear to god ill kill you!" Ted said worried**

**"Oh, I'd like to see you try" Kristen said.**

**"Put Brooke on the phone now" Ted said**

**"She's a little tied up right now" Kristen said smugly.**

**"Please Kristen" Ted said pleading**

**"Fine" Kristen said giving the phone to Brooke.**

**"Ted!" Brooke said with pure fear in her voice.**

**"Baby stay calm im gonna get you out of there" Ted said reassuringly**

**"Help me please" Brooke said crying as Kristen took back the phone.**

**"ill be there in 5 minutes there better not be a mark on her Kristen" Ted said as he hung up the phone and texted Randy and Evan what was going on**

**Evan had drove to Randy's and dropped Ashley off with Maryse, Randy got into Evans car and they drove off to Kristens house.**

**Ted got in his car and drove as fast as he could, Kristen wasnt going to get out of this and Ted was going to make sure of it**


	12. Chapter 12

**Randy, Ted and Evan had arrivied at Kristens house and they were planning on how to get inside.**

**"ill go in first and convince her i want her back when shes distracted you sneak in okay" Ted said**

**"Okay sounds good. Now go" Randy said.**

**Ted ran to the door and knocked**

**Kristen glared at Brooke then answered the door. "Teddy, hey" She said.**

**"Kristen its good to see you again" Ted said **

**"Come join the party" Kristen said holding a knife in her hidden hand.**

**"Okay i need to tell you something aswell" Ted said**

**"What is it?" Kristen asked as they walked into the living room where Brooke was.**

**"Ive missed you Kristen i want you back so why dont you let her go you have me again i just got with her to make you jealous" Ted said convincingly**

**"No" Kristen said after a bit of thinking.**

**"Why?" Ted said**

**"I know you don't mean it" Kristen said as Randy and Evan managed to sneak in.**

**"Yes i do" Ted said waiting for them to get Brooke outside**

**Randy and Evan managed to untie Brooke and get her outside.**

**"okay ill leave then" Ted said and walked outside fast**

**"Ted wait" Kristen said softly and walked to him.**

**"What?" Ted said**

**"I'm sorry" Kristen said as she took out the knife and stabbed Ted in his stomach and dropped the knife and tried to run, only to be caught by Randy and Evan. **

**Brooke screamed and ran over to him crying**

**Ted looked at her and held onto his stomach, he was bleeding a lot and he soon passed out from the pain. Evan had called the cops and medics.**

**"Baby dont you dare die on me, Stay with me i need you please no!" Brooke said crying**

**Ted was passed out but still kept a hold of Brooke's hand. Medics and cops arrived. The cops instantly took away Kristen and medics rushed to Ted getting him into the ambulance.**

**Brooke didnt let go of his hand the whole time she continued to cry**

**Ted opened his eyes and instantly winced in pain.**

**Brooke looked at him "Baby its gonna be okay the doctors are gonna take you into surgery" she said as the tears fell from her eyes**

**"I..love...you" He managed to say.**

**"i love you too please, please dont leave me" Brooke said**

**Ted nodded he winced in pain a few times and they finally arrived at the hospital.**

**Brooke rushed inside with Ted and as the doctors took Ted into surgery she began to feel light headed**

**Randy and Evan soon arrived and went to the waiting room outside surgery where Brooke was.**

**Brooke then began feeling sharp pains in her stomach "Owww" she said**

**"Are you okay?" Randy asked worriedly.**

**"NO!" Brooke held onto her stomach in pain "Get a doctor" she said**

**Evan rushed and grabbed the nearest doctor and came back. The doctor took Brooke into another room and examined her.**

**The doctor checked his results "Umm Miss Orton, my results show that you were 2 weeks pregnant. im sorry to say but you lost the baby" the doctor said**

**Brooke stared at the doctor in shock**

**Randy pulled Brooke into him for a hug as they walked back to the waiting room.**

**Brooke began to cry **

**"Shh, be stong for Ted" Randy said rubbing her back soothingly. Evan walked towards them when they arrived.**

**Brooke nodded and held back her tears**

**"The doctor said Ted is in recovery" Evan said.**

**"i-is he awake?" Brooke asked**

**"Right now he's asleep but you can go see him" Evan said**

**Brooke nodded and walked into his room**

**Ted laid on the bed asleep.**

**Brooke sat in the chair beside his bed and took his hand**

**Ted opened his eyes slightly.**

**Brooke looked at his hand and continued holding back her tears**

**"h..hey" Ted said softly.**

**Brooke looked up at him with tears in her eyes "Hey baby" she said with a painful expression when she said baby**

**"Don't cry" Ted said. "I'm gonna be fine" Ted said.**

**"i-i know babe theres something i have to tell you.." Brooke said upset**

**"What is it?" Ted asked a little scared**

**"i was 2 weeks pregnant, but i lost the baby" Brooke said upset**

**Ted winced in pain and instantly cried.**

**Brooke held his hand tight and let her tears fall**

**"This just isn't our day" Ted said**

**"no its not" Brooke said crying**

**Ted pulled her hand up and kissed it. "We'll get through all this together" Ted said.**

**Brooke nodded as she cried**

**"Come here babe" Ted said.**

**Brooke carefully crawled onto the h ospital bed and rested her head on his shoulder**

**"I love you" Ted said softly then kissed her forehead.**

**"i love you too" Brooke said**

**"We'll just put this whole having a family on hold for now" Ted said as he held her close.**

**"Why?" Brooke said**

**"Till I get better and we get over losing this baby" Ted said.**

**"ok" Brooke said, she still wanted to have a baby as soon as possible but she wasnt going to argue**

**There was a knock at the door and Randy walked in.**

**Brooke looked at him**

**"hey" He said softly**

**"Hi" Brooke said stil upset**

**"How you both feeling?" Randy asked.**

**"i feel like a huge whole has been ripped out of my heart" Brooke mumbled**

**"I know how you feel" Randy said as he squeezed his little sister's hand.**

**Brooke just looked at him she was still hurt by him lying to her**

**"I'm sorry for being such a dick to you" Randy said.**

**"not like it matters its only me" Brooke said**

**"I just want my little sister back, please forgive me" Randy said softly and held her hand.**

**Brooke sighed "You hurt me alot you know" she said**

**"I know and I regrett it so much" Randy said**

**"Promise your not gonna do it again" Brooke said**

**"I promise" Randy said.**

**"Then i forgive you" Brooke said**

**"Thank you, I love you" Randy said as he hugged her.**

**"i love you too" Brooke said as she hugged back**

**"About the miscarriage, It's the hardest thing to get over in life, believe me" Randy said.**

**"this has happenede to you before?" Brooke asked**

**"Twice" Randy said sighing.**

**"Ryse has been pregnant twice?" Brooke said**

**"Yeah" Randy said nodding slowly.**

**"im sorry" Brooke said as she put a hand on her stomach**

**"It's okay, we're being extra careful this time" Randy said.**

**"Thats good then" Brooke said holding her stomach**

**"Soon enought they'll be a little on in there" Randy said putting his hand on top of hers.**

**"not until Ted's better or until he gets over the miscarriage.." Brooke said holding her hands there**

**"Sounds good" Randy said.**

**Brooke looked up at Ted who had fallen asleep then back at Randy "but i want a baby now.." Brooke said**

**"That's you're's and Ted's problem just let him heal from the stabbing." Randy said.**

**Brooke nodded upset**

**"I better get back to Ryse, Evan wants to talk" Randy said getting up.**

**"okay bye Randy" Brooke said**

**"Bye" Randy said hugging her the leaving and Evan walked in.**

**"Hi Evan" Brooke said**

**"Hey" Evan said sitting onto the chair that Randy was in.**

**"What did you wanna talk about?" Brooke asked**

**"Well about Ashley" Evan said.**

**"what about her" Brooke said**

**"I just want you both to sort things out" Evan said.**

**"im sure that i dont want any fighting right now" Brooke said**

**"She doesn't either, she needs her best friend back" Evan said.**

**"i need her too.." Brooke said softly**

**"We've decided to put a hold on the wedding" Evan said.**

**"How come?" Brooke asked**

**"It's the best thing to do for now" Evan said.**

**"im sorry" Brooke said**

**"It's okay, theres nothing for you to be sorry about" Evan said.**

**Brooke sighed **

**"I better go" Evan said.**

**"Okay nice seeing you again" Brooke said as he walked out**

**"Same" Evan said as he left and went to Maryse and Randy's to pick up Ashley.**

**Evan arrived and knocked on the door**

**Ashley smiled and walked to the door knowing it was Evan and opening it.**

**"Ready to go home now?" Evan asked**

**"Yeah" Ashley said hugging Maryse then Randy then leaving with Evan.**

**"Ted got stabbed and Brooke had a miscarriage just to let you know" Evan said as he got in the car**

**"wow, I knew about Ted but not the miscarriage" Ashley said getting in.**

**"Its sad isnt it" Evan said as he drove off**

**"Yeah it is, how are they both?" Ashley asked concernd.**

**"Ted was asleep but Brooke didnt look good" Evan said**

**"Can you take me to see her tomorrow?" Ashley asked.**

**"Of course i can" Evan said as he arrived home**

**"Thanks" Ashley said getting out of the car**

**Evan got out and walked inside with Ashley up to there room**

**"I'm so tired" Ashley said wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**"So am i" Evan said as he picked her up and carried her to there room**

**Ashley smiled and kissed his lips passionately.**

**Evan kissed her back with an equal amount of passion **

**Ashley laid back onto the bed and watched him climb on top of her.**

**Evan continued kissing Ashley**

**Ashley slid her hands under his shirt and up his body as they kissed.**

**Evan began kissing her neck softly**

**Ashley tilted her head back and moaned lightly.**

**Evan continued as he put his hands on the bottom of her shirt**

**Ashley nodded and let him take her top off.**

**Evan slowly took her shirt off "Are you sure?" he said**

**"Yeah, I've waited to long, I need you now" Ashley said.**

**Evan nodded and kissed down her stomach**

**Ashley loved it.**

**Evan continued as he took off her shorts**

**Ashley let him and watched him take off his shirt and bottoms leaving him in his boxers.**

**Evan smiled and kissed her again **

**Ashley kissed back full of passion, she felt shy being naked around him.**

**Evan kissed her with as much passion as he could and rubbed her legs softly**

**Ashley kissed him and loved his touch.**

**Evan kissed down her chest as she pushed his boxers off**

**Ashley's mouth widend at the size of him.**

**Evan smirked at her**

**Ashley giggled.**

**Evan smiled and laid back down on top of her**

**Ashley watched as he unhooked her bra and took off her panties.**

**Evan wrapped Ashleys legs around his waist**

**Ashley prepared herself, she knew it would hurt but she didnt want him to stop.**

**Evan then entered her slowly so it wouldnt hurt so much**

**Ashley gasped it wasn't as bad as she thought**

**Evan began slowly thrusting in and out **

**Ashley let out a loud moan. "Ohhh...Evan" **

**Evan smirked and kept going**

**Ashley moaned louder. "This...feels...so...good" Ashley moaned.**

**Evan continued and held her legs as he thrusted**

**Ashley started to shake as she released then relaxed**

**"tell me.. when you want to stop" Evan said slowly as he kissed her neck**

**"I'm good for tonight" Ashley said tilting her head back**

**Evan felt tired and laid beside her tired**

**"That was amazing" Ashley said laying on her side to face him**

**Evan smiled as he tried to regain his breath as he nodded**

**"You're my first and only" Ashley said as she pecked his lips.**

**Evan pecked back "technically im not because of your SOB step father but im glad i have you" Evan said**

**"I don't class what he did as sex, that was just torture" Ashley said.**

"**im glad babe now lets get some sleep" Evan said**

**"wait. Did you put a condom on cause I never saw" Ashley asked**

**"no... but its okay i know you want a baby and im sure i want one too" Evan smiled**

**"You sure?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yeah im sure" Evan said smiling**

**They both fell asleep soon after that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**1 Month Later**

**Brooke arrived at a little coffee shop around the corner from her house looking**

**a little depressed, she needed a big heart to heart with her best friend so they**

**agreed to meet**

**Ashley arrived at the coffee shop a few minutes after, she saw Brooke. She had missed her best friend. She walked over and sat opposite her**

**Brooke hugged her best friend across the table "Wow your starting to show" she said as she pointed to her stomach with a saddened expression**

**"Yeah, but let's talk" Ashley said seeing her sad expression.**

**Brooke sat down as her smile faded**

**"How are you and Ted?" Ashley asked.**

**Brooke shook her head "not good.." she said slowly**

**"Talk to me" Ashley said taking her best friends hands.**

**"We havent had sex in a month.. he took the miscarriage really badly, he hardly kisses me anymore" Brooke said as tears filled her eyes**

**"Brooke that's not because of you, he's just really upset, try just sitting down and talking to him about the whole thing" Ashley said trying to stop Brooke from crying.**

**"i cant he doesnt do anything basically he goes to work, comes home sits on the couch and watches tv, hes like a robot Ash" Brooke said upset**

**"Can I talk to him?" Ashley asked.**

**"you can try" Brooke said**

**"I will fix him for you" Ashley said**

**"okay because if you cant im gonna have to break up with him" Brooke said**

**"I will, I promise" Ashley said.**

**Brooke smiled slightly**

**"So hows planning for the wedding?" Ashley asked.**

**"Do i really have to answer that question" Brooke said sadly**

**"Oh, sorry" Ashley said.**

**"its not your fault, you didnt break my heart" Brooke said **

**"Where is he?" Ashley asked.**

**"at home" Brooke said**

**"I'll go talk to him after our coffee" Ashley said.**

**Brooke nodded as the coffees were brought over**

**"Hows you're mom and dad doing?" Ashley asked changing the subject**

**"They are fine" Brooke said as she sipped her coffee**

**"That's good" Ashley said sipping her coffee.**

**"Yeah it is" Brooke said, After there coffee Brooke left to visit Randy and Maryse while Ashley drove to Ted's house**

**She knocked on the door and waited for Ted to answer.**

**Ted got up slowly and walked to the door and answered "hi Ashley" he said**

**"Hey can I come in?" she asked.**

**"sure" Ted said as he walked back over to the couch and watched tv**

**Ashley walked over to the TV and shut it off.**

**"hey!" Ted said**

**"What? we're going to talk properly without a TV on!" Ashley said raising her voice a little.**

**"This is my house Ashley!" Ted said**

**"Yeah well maybe you should just listen to me right now" Ashley said.**

**"Why should i?" Ted said**

**"Do you love Brooke?" Ashley asked.**

**"yes" Ted said**

**"Then act like it, she's in tears because of you, I know you're trying to get over losing you're baby, but she lost the baby too, she needs her boyfriend to comfourt her, and make her feel loved" Ashley said making him see sense.**

**"im hurting her?" Ted said**

**"Yeah, she thinks you don't want her anymore" Ashley said.**

**"thats not true, i never wanted to do that" Ted said**

**"I know, this was both you're baby and you need to get through it together not on you're own" Ashley said.**

"**Your right but what should i do?" Ted said**

**"Talk to her, tell her you're sorry, more importantly hug and kiss her" Ashley said.**

**"okay thank you for making me realise what a jerk i was being" Ted said**

**"It's okay, you wanna come over to Randy's? that's where Brooke is" Ashley said.**

**"Okay" Ted said**

**They got into the car and drove over to Randy's. Once they arrived they got out and knocked the door.**

**Brooke answered the door "Hey" she said**

**"Hey" Ted said softly**

**Brooke looked at him **

**"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you" He said.**

**"it doesnt matter" Brooke said looking down**

**"It does, baby I love you and I promised myself never to hurt you" Ted said.**

**"but you did, it hurt me just as much as you losing the baby but i stayed strong for you" Brooke said as tears began to appear in her eyes**

**"I know I wasn't as strong as you, I love you so much" Ted said lifting up her face with his finger.**

**"i love you too" Brooke said**

**Ted leaned down and softly and passionately kissed her lips.**

**Brooke kissed back with passion, she had missed his kisses alot**

**Ted smiled as the kiss broke. "You still wanna marry me next month?" Ted asked.**

**"Of course i do" Brooke said**

**"Good, me too" Ted said smiling.**

**"but theres one thing i wanna ask you" Brooke said**

**"What's that babe?" Ted asked.**

**"could we do something special tonight just the 2 of us?" Brooke asked**

**"Yeah, of course" Ted said. "I'll cook for us both" Ted said.**

**Brooke smiled "Sounds perfect" she said**

**"I know how much you love my cooking" Ted said smiling.**

**"Oh I gotta go, I need to meet up with Evan" Ashley said.**

**"okay thank you Ash for everything" Brooke said**

**"It's okay" Ashley said hugging her friend.**

**Brooke hugged back as Ashley left**

**Ashley drove home to meet up with Evan. They was going to the first baby scan.**

**Evan walked outside as she arrived**

**"Hey baby" Ashley said smiling and waiting in the car.**

**"Hey Babe" Evan said as he got in the car**

**Ashley leaned over and pecked his lips then drove off.**

**As they arrived at the hospital Evan got out and opened Ashleys door for her**

**"Thanks baby" Ashley said taking a hold of his hand. On the way she had told him everything that happened today.**

**"Thats great they sorted things out" Evan said as he signed her in**

**"Yeah it is" Ashley said smiling then waiting to be called by the nurse.**

**Evan waited with Ashley**

**A nurse called them in and they followed her into the room.**

**Ashley laid on the bed and held his hand. The doctor walked in and introduced himself and described what he would be doing since it was their first time.**

**Evan watched as he put the cool gel on Ashleys stomach**

**Ashley smiled and watched the screen as the doctor searched for the baby. "Right, you see the little peanut shapped thing there?" The doctor said pointing to it.**

**"Woah.." Evan said**

**"wow" Ashley said with slight tears in her eyes.**

**"This is amazing" Evan said staring at the screen**

**"Yeah, our baby" Ashley said smiling and giving his hand a slight squeeze.**

**Evan smiled and held her hand tight**

**The doctor printed off copys of the sonogram and they headed back to the car.**

**"that was wow" Evan said**

**Ashley giggled. "It sure was. Shall we pay you're parents a visit?" Ashley asked**

**"Yeah sure whats the time?" Evan said**

**"It's nearly 5:30" Ashley said getting into the car.**

**"okay we can stay there for an hour and go home?" Evan said as he also got in the car**

**"Okay" Ashley said smiling.**

**Evan drove to his parents house and got out**

**Ashley got out and walked to the front door with him.**

**Evan knocked at the door**

**"Hey Matthew" His dad said answering the door.**

**"Hey dad" Evan said**

**"Come on in" He said stepping aside for them to walk in.**

**Evan walked inside with Ashley**

**"We just thought we'd pay a visit and tell you the great news" Ashley said.**

**"We went for our first pregnancy scan today" Evan said smiling**

**"You're pregnant?" His mom asked.**

**"Uh yeah i told you like 2 weeks ago" Evan said**

**"Really? I most probably wasn't listening" His mom said with a laugh.**

**"yeah you musnt have" Evan said**

**"Well we're here to give you a copy of the scan" Ashley said.**

**"Yeah we thought you might want pictures of your grandchild" Evan said **

**"We sure would" His dad said.**

**Evan handed them the pictures**

**"Aww look at the baby, just a small tiny thing right now" His mom said smiling.**

**"its a peanut mom" Evan said chuckling**

**"You'll see in 6 months scan, then it won't be a peanut" She said smiling.**

**Evan laughed**

**Over with Ted and Brooke, Ted had just finished setting the table romantically and plated up the food.**

**Brooke walked downstairs and smiled at him**

**"You look beautiful baby" Ted said smiling.**

**"Thanks babe" Brooke said as she smiled back at him**

**"Dinner's ready. Close you're eyes tho" Ted said.**

**"okay" Brooke said as she closed her eyes**

**Ted took her hand and walked into the dining room.**

**Brooke smiled as he guided her to the dining room**

**"okay open" Ted said.**

**Brooke opened her eyes and her jaw dropped**

**She looked around seeing rose petals on the floor and table. Two plates of her favourite food sat opposite each other and two candles in between them.**

**"its so beautiful Ted" Brooke said**

**"All for you" Ted said pulling out her chair.**

**Brooke sat down smiling**

**He pushed her chair in the sat down opposite her.**

**Brooke smiled at him**

**Ted smiled back and kissed her hand.**

**"this food looks delicious" Brooke said**

**"Thanks" Ted said smiling proudly.**

**Brooke then began to eat the food **

**They ate their dinner together.**

**After they finished Brooke continued to smile at Ted**

**"How was that?" Ted asked as Brooke stood up and sat onto his lap.**

**"It was simply amazing" Brooke said smiling**

**"Good" Ted said placing an arm around her waist.**

**"So what else do you have in store for me tonight?" Brooke said**

**"Well that was the romantic part over, now for the fun stuff" Ted said as he started kissing her neck.**

**Brooke smirked "mmm i like where this is going" she said**

**Ted stood up and let her wrap her legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom.**

**Brooke whispered in his ear "ive missed so so much baby" **

**"I've missed you too" Ted said laying her onto the bed.**

**Brooke pulled him ontop of her and kissed him with alot of passion**

**Ted kissed back passionately and they began making love together something that they had both missed.**

**After Brooke laid in Ted's arms **

**"That was amazing" Ted said.**

**"Yes it was, i missed that" Brooke said**

**"Me too, baby don't take you're pill" Ted said.**

**"i havent beem, you still wanna have a baby with me?" Brooke asked**

**"Of course" Ted said.**

**"im so glad" Brooke said happy**

**Ted smiled and held her close.**

**Brooke smiled as well "i love you baby more than anything" she whispered**

**"I love you too" Ted whispered back and soon drifted off to sleep.**

**C**


	14. Chapter 14

**The next morning Brooke woke up slowly**

**Ted was fast asleep beside her with his arms around her waist.**

**Brooke smiled and decided to watch him sleep for a minute**

**Ted started to stir and opened his eyes**

**"Morning baby" Brooke said softly**

**"Morning hottie" Ted said as he stretched his arms.**

**Brooke giggled a little "How'd you sleep?" she asked**

**"Great, you?" Ted said placing his arms back around Brooke.**

**"Amazing" Brooke said smiling**

**"I love you so much" Ted said.**

**"aww baby i love you too" Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around Ted's neck**

**Ted smiled and leaned down to kiss her.**

**Brooke smiled and kissed his lips**

**The kiss soon heated up and they were repeating the events of last night**

**Over at Evan and Ashley's, Evan had just finished making breakfast**

**Ashley walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. "Urgh can't wait for this baby to get here" Ashley said**

**"i know babe neither can i" Evan said as he put the plates at the table**

**"I've had enough of morning sickness mainly" Ashley giggled.**

**"its only gonna get better from now on" Evan said**

**"I can't wait" Ashley smiled.**

**"Me either" Evan said as he sat down at the table**

**"What do you think we'll have?" Ashley asked as she picked at her food and ate.**

**"i dont really mind to be honest" Evan said as he ate**

**"That's true as long as we have a nice healthy baby then it's all good" Ashley said.**

**"Yeah exactly" Evan said**

**"Shall we keep it a suprise then?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yeah a suprise sounds great!" Evan said as he finished his breakfast**

**"So we'll fix up the nursery with a colour for both boy and a girl" Ashley said as she finished too.**

**"Yeah good idea" Evan said**

**"When can we start the nursery?" Ashley asked.**

**"Whenever you want" Evan said**

**"Today?" Ashley asked**

**"yeah sure!" Evan said**

**"Yey!" Ashley said excitedley**

**"Come on lets go" Evan said as he stood up**

**"I'll quickly get dressed babe" Ashley said standing up.**

**"Okay" Evan said**

**Ashley pecked his lips and went and got dressed quickly then came down 10 minutes later.**

**"Lets go" Evan said as he walked to the car**

**Ashley followed and got into the car.**

**Evan got in the car also and drove to the mall**

**Ashley smiled excitedly and held his hand.**

**Soon Evan arrived and got out of the car**

**Ashley got out and held onto his hand.**

**Evan walked into the mall and they began looking for things to put in the baby's nursery**

**"Baby, I love this cot" Ashley said as she went over to the cot.**

**"Then lets get it" Evan said**

**"yey thank you" Ashley said as Evan grabbed the box of the cot.**

**Evan carried the cot back to the car**

**Ashley stayed in the store and carried on looking around picking up a few cute unisex clothes.**

**Evan walked back to Ashley and they looked for more things together**

**"hmm we need a changing table, a cupboard, rocking chair and a car seat." Ashley said.**

**"Okay lets go get them then" Evan said**

**"okay baby, what colour we gonna pain the room?" Ashley asked.**

**"maybe a light green" Evan said**

**"Yeah and have like animals stuck all around the room" Ashley said.**

**"Yeah good idea!" Evan said**

**"okay then once we get that then thats all we need" Ashley said.**

**"Awesome" Evan said**

**"I'm even more excited" Ashley said giggling.**

**Evan laughed "i can tell" he said**

**"I love you" Ashley said smiling.**

**"i love you too" Evan said**

**After buying everything for the baby's room they called Brooke and Ted.**

**Brooke answered the phone "Hello?" she said**

**"Hey Brooke" Ashley said.**

**"Oh hey Ash whats up?" Brooke said**

**"Just wanted to know if you and Ted want to come over for dinner" Ashley asked.**

**"Sure sounds fun" Brooke said**

**"Okay awesome, so how was you're day?" Ashley asked.**

**"Good! Ted and i have been home all day" Brooke said as she smiled at Ted**

**Ted winked at her. "That's nice" Ashley said.**

**"Yeah it is" Brooke said as she smirked**

**"Things great with you both now?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yeah things are great!" Brooke said**

**"Thats great news" Ashley said.**

**"Yeah it is" Brooke said happily**

**"I better go, Evan seems to be struggling with putting up the cot" Ashley giggled watching him**

**"Okay ill see you later" Brooke said as she hung up the phone and felt Ted's arms wrap around her waist**

**Ted softly placed kisses onto her neck.**

**Brooke smirked **

**"I love you baby" Ted mumbled into her neck**

**"i love you too babe" Brooke said as she held Ted's arms around her tight**

**"I can't wait to marry you babe" Ted said.**

**"Neither can i, i wanna be with you forever" Brooke said**

**"and I wanna be with you forever!" Ted said happily.**

**Brooke smiled "im glad you do" she said**

**"I can't wait to find out if you're pregnant or not" Ted said.**

**"Me either i hope i am" Brooke said**

**"I hope you are too" Ted said.**

**Brooke smiled "god i love you so much" she said**

**"I love you too" Ted said.**

**Brooke smiled and turned around so she was facing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck**

**Ted smiled down at her and looked deep into her eyes.**

**Brooke continued smiling as she looked back into his**

**"Let's finalize the wedding" Ted said.**

**"sounds perfect" Brooke said**

**"Right so venue and everything is sorted just the guests, groomsmen, best man, bridesmaids and maid of honour left" Ted said.**

**"Well my maid of honour of course is Ashley" Brooke said**

**"and my bestman will be Brett" Ted said.**

**"and my bridesmaids will be Maryse, my friend Charlotte from highschool and Kelly" Brooke said**

**"Sounds good. My groomsmen will be Cody, Randy and Evan" Ted said**

**"Sounds great!" Brooke said smiling**

**"Yup, by the way have you met Brett yet?" Ted asked.**

**"Nope i havent" Brooke said**

**"You'll love him, he's married with a baby" Ted said.**

**"Awww thats great!" Brooke said**

**"Yeah, could he be our page boy with the rings? He's 5" Ted said.**

**"Yeah that would be awesome!" Brooke said**

**"okay great, any little flower girls?" Ted asked. "If you don't have any my half brother Mike has a 3 year old" Ted said.**

**"No i dont she can be the flower girl" Brooke said**

**"Okay, awesome" Ted said smiling.**

**"Is that everything now?" Brooke said**

**"Well you need to get a dress and the ring bands we can do together" Ted said.**

**"Oh yeah forgot about that i also have to get one of those garter belts that i have to put on my leg under my dress" Brooke said**

**"Oh yeah" Ted said.**

**"That part should be fun" Brooke said**

**"oh it will be" Ted said smiling.**

**Brooke smiled back at him**

**"I'm so excited" Ted said.**

**"So am i" Brooke said happily**

**"Come on lets head to Evan and Ashley's" Ted said.**

**"okay baby" Brooke said **

**They got ready and Ted drove them to Ashley and Evan's house**

**When they arrived Brooke got out of the car and walked to the front door**

**They knocked the door and Ashley opened.**

**"Hey Ash" Brooke said**

**"Hey Brooke" Ashley said hugging her friend**

**Brooke hugged back and smiled as Ashley let them in**

**"we're just fixing up the baby's room" Ashley said.**

**"Aww that must be fun!" Brooke said**

**"Yeah it is, we're nearly finished" Ashley said. "come see" she added**

**"alright" Brooke said as she followed Ashley upstairs**

**Ted held Brooke's hand as they walked into a big nursery. Evan was painting it all**

**"Wow it looks amazing!" Brooke said**

**"Thanks" Evan said.**

**"Im so jealous of you two having a baby and all" Brooke smiled**

**"Aww well you'll be next" Ashley said smiling.**

**"i hope so" Brooke said**

**"We're trying a lot" Ted said smirking.**

**Brooke smirked "That is true" she said**

**"That's great news, and hows wedding planning going?" Ashley asked.**

**"Fantastic all we need is the wedding bands and i need my maid of honour to come help me find my dress" Brooke smiled at Ashley**

**"I'll be glad to do that" Ashley said smiling.**

**"Yay!" Brooke said**

**"We'll do it tomorrow" Ashley said.**

**"Good idea i need your help with finding a couple other things too" Brooke said smiling**

**"Oh, I'll help with that too" Ashley said giggling.**

**Brooke laughed and looked at Ted**

**Ted had started helping Evan paint the room. "What's the time?" Ashley asked.  
"i think its about 8pm" Brooke said**

**"Aww damn stores are closed. We could have gone today" Ashley said.**

**"i know but its okay we'll go tomorrow" Brooke said**

**"Okay, oh yeah here" Ashley said walking to her purse and taking out a sonogram picture**

**Brooke smiled "Whatcha got there?" she said**

**"It's a picture of the baby for you to keep" Ashley said handing her the picture**

**"Awww" Brooke said as she looked at it**

**"that little peanut is baby Korklan" Ashley said with a smiled.**

**"That is so wow" Brooke said looking**

**"Sure is" Ashley said.**

**"gosh now im even more jealous!" Brooke said with a smile**

**"Aww, don't be" Ashley said,**

**"i cant help it" Brooke said pouting**

**"You'll have you're baby soon and they'll be best friends like you and me" Ashley said.**

**"Yeah.." Brooke said**

**"and who knows probably be a couple if i have a boy and you have a girl or if iI have a girl and you have a boy" Ashley giggled.**

**Brooke smiled slightly**

**"Shall we start dinner?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yeah im starving" Brooke said**

**"Come on let's cook like the old times" Ashley said.**

**Brooke nodded and walked downstairs**

**Ashley followed and walked into the kitchen.**

**Brooke and Ashley began to cook dinner**

**After an hour dinner was ready and the men came and sat down.**

**They all started to eat there food **

**"We've nearly finished the room" Ted said as they ate.**

**"Thats good then" Brooke said**

**"Yeah. Makes me even more excited" Ted said.**

**Brooke smiled slightly and kept eating**

**Ted held her hand as they ate**

**Brooke kept eating, she thought to herself the worst thing immaginable for her. What if she couldnt have a baby**

**Ted notice Brooke look a little upset.**

**Brooke finished eating and looked away**

**"Baby come into the living room please" Ted said.**

**Brooke looked at him and nodded slowly as she stood up and walked into the living room**

**"What's wrong?" Ted asked.**

**"nothing..." Brooke lied**

**"There is something" Ted said.**

**Brooke looked away**

**"Baby talk to me please" Ted said.**

**"its nothing i dont wanna worry you okay!" Brooke said**

**"If it hurts you then It worries me" Ted said**

**"im just overreacting" Brooke said not meeting his gaze**

**"I still want to know" Ted said taking his hand and lifting her face.**

**"What if i cant get pregnant" Brooke said with tears in her eyes**

**"Baby, you can, alright you already was, Maryse and Randy went through two miscarriages and now their having a healthy baby, I'm not saying that we will go through another miscarriage but we will have a baby" Ted said.**

**"But what if i cant?" Brooke asked**

**"There's adoption or we can pick a surrogot" Ted said.**

**Brooke sighed and started to walk back to the table**

**"you okay?" Ashley asked.**

**"im fine" Brooke said wiping the tear off her cheek and sitting down**

**"We will have a baby." Ted said sitting beside her. "I promise you" Ted said kissing her cheek.**

**Brooke smiled slightly**

**"We've only just started who know, by the wedding morning you might find out that you are" Ted said smiling.**

**"yeah maybe your right" Brooke said**

**"then that would be the happiest day ever" Ted said placing a hand onto her knee.**

**"Yes it would be" Brooke said**

**"and in a months time I guarentee you that our baby will be growing in here" Ted said rubbing her stomach.**

**Brooke's smile grew a little wider "okay" she said**

**"I love you" He said softly.**

"**I love you too" Brooke whispered**

**"Now then, me and Evan will add the final touches to the room and you and Ashley pick a movie" Ted said.**

**"Okay baby" Brooke said**

**Ted pecked her lips and went to finish the room with Evan. He had no doubt that he and Brooke would have a baby of their own together.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Brooke slowly woke up in her bed, today was the day she became Mrs Dibiase and she couldnt wait**

**Ashley was in the guest room since Ted had stayed at hers and Evans house and **

**she also woke up**

**Brooke got up slowly and took a quick shower**

**Ashley got up and looked in the mirror and rubbed her little bump that was starting to show as she waited for Brooke to finish her shower.**

**Brooke got out of the shower and got into her dress**

**Ashley took her shower and got dressed and walked to Brooke.**

**Brooke then began doing her hair and make up**

**Ashley helped then grabbed a test from the draw. "Take one" Ashley said.**

**Brooke sighed and grabbed the test as she walked back into the bathroom and took it**

**Ashley waited for a while in her bedroom.**

**Brooke came out with the test "Can you look for me?" she said nervously**

**"Sure" Ashley said taking the test then looking. "Oh my god" She said excitedly.**

**"What is it?" Brooke said worried**

**"You're having a baby" Ashley said showing her the test.**

**Brooke screamed and hugged Ashley as she teared up "you shouldve told me to take it before i did my make up!" she said**

**"Aww don't worry I'll fix it" Ashley giggled.**

**"Ted's right today is the best day of my life" Brooke said**

**"Yeah it sure is" Ashley said she started fixing her make up.**

**"Thanks" Brooke said**

**"You're looking perfect" Ashley said smiling.**

**"thanks shall we get going?" Brooke said**

**"I think we should" Ashley said smiling.**

**"oh i forgot something" Brooke said as she quickly put the garter belt on her thigh "okay done!" she added**

**"They walked down to the limo that arrived containing her father Bob and her three bridesmaids.**

**Brooke walked to the church door and heard the piano play 'Here comes the bride'**

**Ted stood at the alter and watched his nephew Ryan and neice Isabella walk down the aisle hand in hand then taking her places. Then the maid of honour came down with the best man and the 3 bridesmaids and groomsmen followed.**

**Brooke took a deep breath and began to walk down the aisle**

**Ted smiled and had tears in his eyes as he watched the woman he loved walk down the aisle with her father.**

**Brooke grinned as she got to the alter and kissed her dad's cheek**

**He smiled and handed her to Ted. Ted held her hands and winked at her as the cermony started.**

**When the priest asked for them to recite there vows he asked Ted to go first**

**Ted nodded and started. "Brooke, we haven't known each other for that long but I knew from the moment I met you that you'd be the one I'd want to be with my whole life, you're funny, kind hearted and very caring and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, you're my soul mate and one and only true love, I love you with all my heart" Ted said.**

**Brooke teared up and smiled**

**Ted smiled and held her hands as the priest said it was Brooke's turn.**

**"Ted there are so many things i could say about you, from the moment i laid eyes on you i knew it was love at first sight, your there for me through everything, you make me smile when im sad, you got stabbed just to save me. Your my everything i love you with all my heart too and i know your gonna be a great dad to our baby" Brooke grinned at him**

**Ted's smile grew even wider and a sound of aww's went around the church.**

**Brooke whispered "im pregnant baby" she said with a smile**

**Ted smiled widely and placed his hand onto her stomach as the priest spoke.**

**"i now pronnounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" The Priest said**

**Ted wasted no time and pulled Brooke into him for a kiss.**

**Brooke instantly kissed back passionately**

**Everyone cheered and clapped for them.**

**Brooke pulled away slowly and smiled**

**"I love you Mrs. DiBiase" Ted said.**

**"mmm i love you too Mr Dibiase" Brooke replied smiling**

**They smiled and walked back down the aisle.**

**Brooke held his hand as they got into there limo**

**They all headed to the hall where the wedding reception was.**

**As they arrived Brooke carefully got out of the car**

**"I'm gonna be a daddy?" Ted asked as he took her hand.**

**"Yes your gonna be a daddy!" Brooke said excited**

**"I can't wait" Ted said grinning.**

**"Neither can i baby!" Brooke said**

**"I'm so excited" Ted said.**

**"So am i" Brooke said**

**"I told you today will be the best day ever" Ted said.**

**"yes you did" Brooke said as she placed a kiss on his cheek**

**Ted smiled and they walked into the reception.**

**Brooke followed him**

**They sat at the main table and enjoyed dinner.**

**After dinner they had there first dance and then cut the cake**

**They all danced and Ted was getting extra drunk and Brooke could only smile since she couldn't drink alcohol.**

**Brooke sighed as she watched her husband getting drunk, she wanted that night to be special and for them to both be sober but obviously that wasnt going to happen**

**Ted finally got tired and sat on a chair to cool down.**

**Brooke was sitting talking to Maryse **

**"Enjoying the wedding?" Maryse asked.**

**"Kind of, i wanted tonight to be really special but Ted's drunk" Brooke said as she sighed**

**"Well could you blame him? it's his wedding night, only gets this chance once in his life" Maryse said.**

**"Wow okay so when you marry my brother and hes drunk you dont want him to remember the night you have together as husband and wife?" Brooke said offended**

**"As in the sex?" Maryse asked.**

**"Yes i had everything planned out perfectly i got the people at the hotel to put roses everywhere and candles but it doesnt matter anymore!" Brooke said**

**"Well he looks like he's trying to sober up sitting over there drinking a whole lot of water. By the time this party finishes he will be still a little drunk but sober enough to remember everything" Maryse said smiling.**

**"i hope so" Brooke said**

**"What's my gorgeous bride doing sitting down?" Ted asked. He was now speaking clearer instead of slurred.**

**Brooke smilede slightly "just resting since you were drinking with the guys" Brooke said**

**"Yeah well they keep pouring and pouring and pouring and I just kept drinking." Ted said sitting beside her.**

**"Okay" Brooke said**

**"I gave up on drinking the alcohol now" Ted said.**

**"its fine i cant tell you what to do if you wanna drink go ahead" Brooke said**

**"Nah, I want tonight to be special for us" Ted said placing his hand on her knee.**

**Brooke smiled "okay babe" she said**

**"I love you" Ted said.**

**"i love you too baby" Brooke said**

**"and I love you" Ted said kissing her stomach.**

**Brooke giggled**

**"You've made me the happiest man in the world today." Ted said.**

**"And you've made me the happiest pregnant woman in the world" Brooke laughed slightly**

**"Aww good" Ted said smiling**

**"When do you wanna get going?" Brooke asked**

**"When it's all over, let's dance some more" Ted said as a slow dance came on.**

**Brooke smiled "okay babe" she said as she stood up carefully**

**Ted took her hand and placed his hands onto her waist.**

**Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced**

**Ted mimed the song as they dance.**

**They danced for the rest of the ceremony, After people started to say there goodbyes**

**"Lets head home now wifey" Ted chuckled.**

**"remember we are staying at a hotel tonight?" Brooke said smiling**

**"Right that's what I meant" Ted laughed.**

**Brooke giggled and walked to the limo that took them to the hotel**

**After arrived to their room Ted carried her inside and shut and locked the door.**

**"Babe like what i did?" Brooke said pointing to the candles and roses**

**"I love it" Ted said smiling and looking around the room.**

**"this is why i wanted you to be sober so i could show you this" Brooke said happy**

**"Well lucky I had sense to stop drinking" Ted said smiling.**

**"Yes very lucky!" Brooke said**

**Ted smiled and kissed her lips.**

**Brooke kissed back passionately**

**For the rest of the night they made love for the first time as a married couple. They were both truly happy about being married**


	16. Chapter 16

**It was now March 19th and Evan's 28th birthday.**

**Evan woke up slowly**

**Ashley smiled. She was already awake.**

**"Good morning" Evan said**

**"Morning birthday boy" Ashley said smiling.**

**"how are you feeling?" Evan said**

**"Well the baby's kicking a lot but good. You?" Ashley asked.**

**"im great!" Evan said**

**"That's good. I got you a little something" Ashley said reaching into her draw and giving him a box.**

**"i told you i didnt want anything" Evan said**

**"I know but it's you're birthday" Ashley said.**

**"i know but i dont like getting presents" Evan said**

**"Why?" Ashley asked.**

**"because i just dont" Evan said smiling**

**"Just open it baby" Ashley said.**

**"Fine!" Evan said as he opened it**

**In it was a silver chain with a little charm that open and you could stick pictures into it, aready inside it was a picture of Ashley and Evan together and the other side was empty.**

**"Awww" Evan said**

**"I thought the empty space can be for our baby" Ashley said smiling.**

**"Thats a great idea i love it" Evan said**

**"I'm glad you do" Ashley said smiling.**

**Evan smiled and hugged Ashley**

**Ashley hugged back and felt a sharp pain in her stomach.**

**"you okay Ash?" Evan asked**

**"My stomach hurts" She said. She the felt the bed get wet.**

**Evan looked down and jumped out of bed quickly "Your water just broke didnt it?" he said**

**"Yeah" Ashley said nodding slowly.**

**"Come on we have to get you to a hospital now!" Evan said rushing around getting things**

**Ashley stood up slowly. She was in so much pain as she moved.**

**Evan rushed to the car and put the bags in then ran and picked Ashley up**

**Ashley held his hand tightly as he drove to the hospital.**

**Evan arrived at the hospital and got out of the car grabbing Ashley's bag**

**Ashley got out and slowly walked in. The nurses rushed and sat her into a wheelchair.**

**Evan ran with the nurses to the maternity ward**

**The nurses checked her over and walked to Evan. "She's not fully dilated yet, we'll keep coming to check, you can go in" They said.**

**Evan quickly walked into Ashleys room**

**Ashley screamed in pain as another contraction hit.**

**Evan held onto her hand tight "its okay baby just breathe" he said**

**Ashley breathed and held onto him. "This hurts so much!" She said.**

**"i know just stay calm okay" Evan said**

**Ashley nodded as another contraction hit and squeezed his hand. The nurses walked in and check Ashley again. "okay we're gonna get the doctor, you're ready to give birth" She said walking out.**

**"you ready to meet our baby?" Evan smiled holding her hand**

**"So bad" Ashley said holding his hand as the doctor walked in**

**Evan held onto her hand tight**

**The doctor got prepared. "Right on you're next contaction push" he said.**

**Evan watched the doctor as they waited for Ashley's contraction**

**Ashley felt another contraction and held onto Evan's hand and pushed as hard as she could. "Good, keep pushing" The doctor said as she pushed the relaxed for a few seconds then pushed on the next conraction. "Aright the head is nearly out" The doctor said.**

**"you can do this baby" Evan said kissing her hand**

**Ashley smiled at him then pushed hard on her next contraction.**

**The room was then filled with small cries from the baby.**

**Evan kissed Ashley's forehead**

**Ashley laid back and relaxed as the doctor handed her their baby. "Here you are, you're baby boy, congratulations" He said.**

**"Wow" Evan said looking at him**

**"He's perfect" Ashley said smiling.**

**"Hes adorable" Evan said**

**"Like his daddy" She said smiling. "He needs a name"**

**"hmm how about Joshua?" Evan suggested**

**"I love it" Ashley said smiling. **

**"im glad you do" Evan said as he smiled**

**"How about this for a birthday present then" Ashley said grinning.**

**"its the best birthday present ive ever gotten" Evan said smiling**

**"and you said you hated getting presents" Ashley said giggling.**

**"Well this was a great present" Evan chuckles**

**"You wanna hold him?" Ashley asked.**

**"Yes of course!" Evan said**

**Ashley smiled as Evan sat onto the bed beside her and she handed him their son then took his phone**

**Evan smiled as he held his newborn son**

**Ashley called Brooke and Evan's parents as she watched Evan with Joshua.**

**Evan continued smiling at Joshua**

**Joshua was wide awake and looking up at him.**

**"Hello there baby J" Evan said in a baby voice**

**Joshua carried on looking up at him, taking in his voice and looks**

**Evan grinned at Joshua**

**Joshua streched then yawned at him as Ashley finished calling every one.**

**Evan looked over at Ashley with a smile**

**"He's just so much like you" Ashley said giggling**

**"No he looks like his mom" Evan said smiling**

**"I don't see it" Ashley giggled.**

"**well I do" Evan chuckled**

**Ashley giggled and they watched Joshua somemore when they noticed Brooke walk in, she was 7 months pregnant to a healthy baby girl.**

**"Wheres my little nephew" Brooke said excited**

**"Right here in his daddy's arms" Ashley said with a smiled as Ted and Brooke walked closer to them.**

**"Evan give up the baby and nobody gets hurt" Brooke giggled as she put her arms out to hold the baby. "Okay Okay you win" Evan laughed and gave Joshua to her**

**"He's adorable, what's his name?" Ted asked as he admired Joshua in Brooke's arms.**

**"Joshua Joesph Korklan" Ashley said looking at Evan who nodded in approval.**

**"Awww thats so cute!" Brooke said holding Joshua**

**"and you are his godmother" Ashley said to Brooke.**

**"Yeah of course!" Brooke said smiling**

**"and Ted will be his godfather" Ashley said smiling.**

**"Aww Yay!" Brooke said**

**Ashley smiled and snuggled into Evan. "How Randy and Maryse with baby Kayla?" Ashley asked.**

**"They are doing Great they couldnt be happier" Brooke said**

**"That's good and hows you?" Ashley asked.**

**"Im amazingly amazing" Brooke giggled**

**"Have you thought of any names?" Ashley asked**

**"i like Ella" Brooke said**

**"That's a cute name" Ashley said smiling.**

**"I do too" Ted said as he stroked Joshua's little hairs.**

**"Hes so tiny" Brooke said**

**"Yeah he is" Ashley giggled as Evan's parents walked in.**

**"I guess i should give you back your baby" brooke said as she gave him back to Ashley**

**"We'll be home tomorrow. Come over, I'm sure Joshua would love to see his aunty Brooke again" Ashley said making Josh comfy in her arms.**

**"Yeah of course we should get going you need to get some rest after Evans parents get a hold ill see you later" Brooke said as she gave AShley a quick hug and left**

**"Bye" Ashley smiled and watched them leave.**

**Evan said hi to his parents and let them hold Joshua**

**Ashley started feeling tired so she cuddled into Evan's side and watched Joshua with his grandparents.**

**Shortly after Evan said goodbye to his parents as the nurse took baby Joshua to the nursery so Ashley could get some sleep**

**Ashley smiled tiredly at Evan.**

**"Get some sleep babe you need it" Evan said as hhe placed a kiss on her forehead**

**"Okay" Ashley said as she rested her head onto his chest and fell asleep.**

**Evan smiled and thought to himself, this was the best birthday he had ever had he cuddled Ashley and fell asleep shortly after**


	17. Chapter 17

**It was a few weeks before Brooke was due to have her baby, Brooke walked into**

**the living room not feeling very well.**

**"Hey baby" Ted said walking into the living room.**

**Brooke smiled slightly "hey" she said as she began to feel dizzy**

**"Are you okay?" Ted asked walked over to her**

**"babe i dont feel so good" Brooke said as the room began to spin**

**"Come on I'll take you to the hospital" Ted said carrying Brooke to the car.**

**Brooke quickly passed out**

**Ted drove fast to the hospital and carried her in.**

**The doctors quickly rushed Brooke into the Emergency room as she began to bleed, they did a quick examination before they had to give her a cizerian.**

**Ted waited in the waiting room as doctors rushed in and out.**

**After the surgery one of the doctors walked out of the emergency room "Mr Dibiase?" he called**

**"Yeah" Ted said standing up instantly.**

**"There was a complication with your baby, the umbilical chord was wrapped around the neck of your baby which caused both your wife and the child to go into stress" the doctor said**

**"How are they both?" Ted asked worriedly.**

**"we managed to save the baby shes asleep at the moment but your wife had some internal bleeding.. im sorry to say but your wife may be in a choma" The doctor said**

**"Will she get out of it?" Ted asked with fear in his voice.**

**"its hard to tell at this point in time" The doctor said**

**"I need to see her and our daughter" Ted said.**

**"Of course theres her room the baby is in there too" The doctor showed him to the room and walked away**

**Ted walked in and walked to the incubator where baby Ella was and picked her up and then sat beside Brooke.**

**Brooke laid on the hospital hooked up to machines, she was pale and still **

**Ted cradled Ella in one arm and took Brooke's hand with his other. "You've got to wake up, me and Ella need you with us" Ted said tears were starting to show in his eyes**

**Brooke continued to lay motionless on the bed**

**"I can't do this alone, I need you" Ted said as tears rolled down his eyes and looked at Ella.**

**Ella opened her eyes and looked at her dad.**

**"You're a beautiful little thing aren't ya" Ted said with tears in his eyes.**

**Ella continued looking up at Ted**

**Ted softly leaned down and kissed her forehead**

**Ella smiled a little and yawned**

**"Aww you get some sleep" Ted said rubbing her back**

**Ella soon fell asleep**

**Ted got up and tucked her into her incubator.**

**The room was silent it was the type to make you wanna scream **

**Ted sat down taking Brooke's hand and kissing it..**

**Brooke was still lying there, it hurt Ted so much to see her on the hospital bed**

**"I need you" Ted kept whispering to her.**

**Brooke twitched her ring finger slightly**

**Ted noticed and looked up at her face.**

**Brooke slightly opened her eyes**

**"Brooke, baby" Ted said.**

**Brooke wrapped her fingers around Ted's hand weak**

**"You're awake" Ted said happily.**

**Brooke smiled slightly**

**"I love you" Ted said kissing her hand.**

**Brooke mumbled "i love you too"**

**Ted got up and kissed her forehead.**

**Brooke continued to hold Ted's hand**

**"I have someone to show you" Ted said getting up and walking to Ella and picking her up.**

**Brooke watched him pick up the little baby in a pink blanket and looked down at her stomach then back at him**

**"This is our princess" Ted said walking to Brooke.**

**Brooke felt the warm tears fill in her eyes "wow" she whispered**

**"I know she takes after her mom" Ted smiled and got onto the bed slowly beside her.**

**"Shes breathtaking" Brooke said trying to find the words to describe how she felt**

**"Yeah she is" Ted said.**

"**can I hold her?" Brooke said slowly**

**"Yeah, course you can" Ted said smiling then gently placed Ella into Brooke's arms.**

**Brooke held Ella as tears filled her eyes once again "Hi Ella, im your mommy and im gonna love you forever" she said placing a kiss on her forehead**

**Ted placed his arm around her shoulder and watched as Ella let out a little stretch.**

**Tears of joy rolled down Brooke's cheeks**

**Ted smiled and kissed the side of Brooke's head softly.**

**Brooke smiled as she turned her attention to Ted**

**"She's amazing right?" Ted asked looking into Brooke's eyes.**

**"Yeah shes perfect" Brooke said looking deep into his**

**"I love you" Ted said looking at Brooke.**

**"i love you too" Brooke said smiling**

**Ted smiled and placed a soft kiss onto her lips then turned his attention back on their daughter**

**Brooke kissed back and did the same "She looks like you" she said**

**"Nah, I think she beautiful like her mom" Ted said smiling.**

**"Well she looks like both of us just like we wanted" Brooke said**

**"Yeah" Ted said. "I'm just gonna go out and call everyone. Be right back" Ted said kissing both their foreheads and walking out.**

**Brooke nodded and admired her baby girl**

**Ted walked back into the room. "Everyones gonna come except Maryse" Ted said taking a seat back onto the bed.**

**"Why isnt she coming?" Brooke asked**

**"Kayla's feeling a little under the weather but Randy's coming." Ted said.**

**Brooke sighed "okay" she said**

**"She said when you go home she'll be the first one there to welcome you and Ella home" Ted smiled.**

**"Alright" Brooke said **

**They sat down and watched their daughter as she slept in Brooke's arms.**

**Shortly after Ashley, Evan and Joshua walked through the door**

**"Hey!" Ashley said excitedly as Evan held Joshua.**

**Brooke smiled slightly "Hey there guys" she said**

**"How you feeling?" Ashley asked as she lightly hugged her friend.**

**"Sore and tired but happy" Brooke said**

**"Well it was all worth it, look at her she's so precious" Ashley smiled looking at the little girl in Brooke's arms.**

**"Shes so small considering she was 2 weeks early" Brooke said**

**"Yeah, but healthy" Ted said smiling.**

**"thank goodness" Brooke said**

**"I can tell these two and Kayla will be best friends when their older" Ted chuckled.**

**"yeah probably" Brooke smiled "You wanna hold her Ash?" she continued**

**"Sure" Ashley said smiling and holding out her arms.**

**Brooke carefully gave Ella to Ashley**

**Ashley rocked Ella slowly as Ella slept in her arms**

**Brooke smiled and cuddled up to Ted**

**Ted smiled and held Brooke in his arms as Ashley sat beside Evan and showed Joshua his new little friend.**

**Evan smiled at them "Joshy see your future girlfriend" he said**

**Ashley laughed. "Yeah, at least I know her family unlike if he was to bring home a random girl" Ashley smiled.**

**"Yeah exactly" Evan said**

**"There gonna be best friends like me and Brooke" Ashley said kissing Ella's forehead.**

**"im sure they will" Evan said**

**Ashley smiled then Randy walked in. "How's my little sister?" He asked.**

**"Tired and sore" Brooke said as she smiled slightly**

**"Aww, where's the little one?" Randy asked.**

**"Where do you think?" Brooke said as she nodded in Ashley's direction**

**"Right here" Ashley giggled and placed Ella gently into her uncle Randy's arms.**

**"She's so small" He said.**

**"thats what happens when she moves so much she gets the chord wrapped around her neck and as to get surgically removed" Brooke said laughing slightly**

**"Aww, you a little trouble maker for you're mommy and daddy then" Randy cooed to her.**

**Brooke smiled as she watched her brother **

**"You'll be just like Kayla the little trouble maker I got at home" Randy laughed.**

**"Wow you Orton's have bad genes" Ashley laughed.**

**Brooke laughed "Technically im not an Orton anymore" she said**

**"Yeah, you're a DiBiase and we're worse" Ted laughed.**

**Brooke nudged him playfully as she laughed**

**Ted laughed. "It's true, but we were taught three things when we was younger, no lying, no cheating, and no stealing, and that's what I'm gonna tell my kids" Ted said.**

**"You totally ripped off Eddie Guerrero right now" Brooke said**

**"Well I was little when my dad told me" Ted said.**

**Brooke smiled and yawned**

**"You tired baby?" Ted asked.**

**"Yeah i am" Brooke said resting her head on his shoulder**

**"You get some sleep, we'll see you soon" Ashley said getting up.**

**"Okay Ash it was nice to see you again" Brooke said**

**"Yeah it was, bye then" Ashley said leaving with Evan. **

**"I better go too" Randy said.**

**"alright tell Ryse i said hi" Brooke said **

**"I will" Randy smiled and walked out. **

**"ummm Randy, aren't you forgetting something or should I say someone" Ted nodded towards the little girl still in Randy's arms.**

**Brooke started laughing "You cant steal my baby" she said**

**"Aww damn" Randy laughed and gave Ella to Ted.**

**"ill see you soon" Brooke said to Randy as he left**

**Ted smiled and cuddled Brooke.**

**Night baby" Brooke said as she closed her eyes**

**Ted smiled and laid Ella into the little incubator beside them and got comfy in the bed and fell asleep.**


End file.
